Miley Stewart's Book of Guys
by LiteraryLullaby
Summary: Miley writes in Miley Stewart's Book of Guys, MSBG for short, about almost every guy she meets. But she never expected to fall in love with one of the guys she wrote about. MOLIVER and Lackson.
1. How to Talk to Your True Love

**Hello, people of Earth and beyond! But yet, if you're not from Earth technically you're not a person. You're an extraterrestrial being. But, whatever. I'm weird like that.**

**Okay, I'm newish to FF and this is my first story! Yay! This story is already practically finished! It's weird, but I like to finish my stories before I post the first chapter. Then I can promise steady updates and a definite end.**

**Okay, so, sit back, relax, and enjoy. At this time, we would like to ask you to silence your cell phones for the sake of the others reading this story. Omg, I just had to say it. And when I said "we", I meant me. LOL!**

Chapter One

How to Talk to Your True Love

Miley walked into school. She'd overslept. She had so much homework the previous night she'd thought she'd drown. She walked past a group of girls holding a school newspaper.

The moment she walked by, they all began whispering. Miley looked at them strangely, but kept walking.

Then she noticed many other kids looking and pointing at her. Miley noticed that all of them were holding newspapers. She quickly grabbed one from a girl, not even hearing the girl's complaint.

There in big bold letters it said:

**Give It to Me Straight – Special Edition**

**Miley Stewart's personal opinion on each guy in school. What did she write about **_**you**_**?**

Miley dropped the newspaper and gasped. How had this happened?

"I am so dead."

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Jake Ryan

Looks – Amazingly hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, killer smile, toned body. Lips of an angel. Basically, everything is P-E-R-F-E-C-T.

Age – Same as me.

Occupation (if he has one) – A movie star. Roles include Zombie High, Teen Gladiators, and Roger Bucks: Space Whatever (didn't see the movie, it had Mikayla (gag) in it.)

Personality – half-decent, half arrogant. A nice guy underneath, but that niceness is surrounded by 100 meters of EGO.

Relationship Status – Broken up. Is now dating Mikayla (gags a second time).

Biggest Secret – His real name is Leslie.

Major Faults – Very egotistical. And a bit of a playboy.

--

Miley put down her pen. Her entries always helped her advice herself in the decisions of breaking up, making up, and getting together with guys.

"What are you writing on this fine day, here at Rico's?" Lilly asked, peering over Miley's shoulder to read what she'd written.

"Just another thing about Jake in MSBG." Miley smiled. MSBG was their codename for her book that she kept her entries in, it stood for Miley Stewart's Book of Guys. Lilly was the only soul in the entire world that knew about her book.

"Oh, what'd you add?" Lilly asked, peering over her shoulder once again. Miley swiped the book away.

"How about I tell you, instead of you breathing down the back of my neck? I just added the fact that he and…the she-devil…are now dating." Miley fake gagged.

"Ohh. Well, guess what? I made my own version of MSBG! It's called LTBM, Lilly Truscott's Book of Movies. I rate all of the movie's I've seen in the book! I even bought the same notebook as you for it! Except that mine has this huge movie reel sticker on the cover." Lilly explained excitedly, taking out the notebook to show her best friend.

"Oh my god, that's so cool!" Miley smiled, inspecting the notebook. She opened it up and browsed the few movies inside.

"You reviewed that dumb Roger Bucks movie of Jake's?" Miley asked incredulously.

"Read the part about the actors." Lilly instructed, pointing to the section of the page.

The section read as follows:

_Acting_

_Jake Ryan – Jake's performance in this movie was good, but he made his character too much resemble his character from Zombie High. Is Jake Ryan a one character guy? Other than this, he performed his role fine._

_Mikayla – I hate to say it, but Mikayla was terrible. Her costume was the fakest thing I've ever seen. Tip: When buying a costume for a movie, avoid Wal-Mart. Also, her acting was terrible. Next time she should try for a little emotion. And her fake alien voice was almost as bad as her costume. When using a voice changer, make sure the microphone isn't seen sticking out onto your face. Overall, she should just stick to singing. At least when I listened to that, I only threw up once._

"Lilly! This whole review is saying how terrible the movie was! Did you say all of this just to be on my side?" Miley laughed.

"Actually no. I was thinking of submitting these to the newspaper. We could call it 'Give It to Me Straight'. I love it. Don't you?" Lilly smiled.

"That's totally perfect! We'll talk to Jimmy Carson tomorrow at school. He's the head of the newspaper staff." Miley smiled.

HMHMHM

"Lilly, I love your ingenious proposal. We must assist our fellow students in their recognition of which cinematic works are to be viewed and which are a misuse of their monetary wealth." Jimmy smiled. Miley raised an eyebrow. This is exactly why Lilly wanted her to tag along for her interview.

"Um, thank you?" Lilly smiled back uneasily. Jimmy looked over the paper again.

"It is exceptionally advantageous that you are so candid and guileless with your opinion. We demand a journalist who will not present a fallacious submission to our newspaper, and who will always enlighten others with nothing but reality." He complimented her.

"Um, thaaaanks. My best friend, Miley, she proofreads all of my reviews. So, if you hire me you have to hire her." Lilly demanded, pointing towards Miley, who was sitting next to her.

"I suppose it shan't be a detriment if you employ your own editor. So you can inform this 'Miley' that she too is a employee of the Seaview High Newspaper Staff." He said uninterestedly, as if Miley wasn't sitting right there. He handed her back her notebook.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy! You won't regret it!" Lilly promised as she and Miley happy danced.

"Would you two frivolous miscreants remove yourselves from my presence? You are beginning to frighten me." Jimmy requested, waving his hand at the door. Lilly and Miley ran out of the classroom, still excited about their success with the newspaper.

"Let's go tell Oliver!" Lilly squealed. Miley felt a slight hesitation for a brief second, but then shook it off. The two ran to their best friend's locker.

"Oliver! Guess what?!" Lilly screamed. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I have a good guess. You just broke my eardrum!" He smiled in a mock happy tone.

"No! Miley and I are on the newspaper staff now! I review movies and Miley proofreads my work!" Lilly explained to him. He smiled.

"Wow, that's awesome." He said uninterestedly.

"Well I think that it's really awesome. I mean, I'm only proofreading so Lilly and I can hang out, but it's still really cool. I get to be in the _yearbook_ picture!" Miley smiled.

"Wow, that is _so _cool." Oliver smiled genuinely. Lilly looked between the two.

"Um, so it's not cool that _I'm_ on the newspaper staff and the one that writes the reviews, but it's 'so' cool that Miley is just proofreading to hang out with me?" Lilly asked, feeling hurt.

"Oh, um, no. I mean, it's cool for both of you. I mean, Miley has an awesome job editing and you have a great job…um…what was it that you do again?" He asked. Lilly's mouth fell open.

"Miley has the small, unimportant job! _I'm _the one with the awesome job! I actually _write _the stuff that Miley edits! If you could stop staring at…you-know-who…for like five seconds you would know that, Oliver!" She yelled. Miley suddenly looked confused.

"Who's this 'you-know-who'?"

"Oh, it's this person." Oliver laughed nervously. Miley crossed her arms.

"And does this person have a name?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She always hated to be out of the loop.

"Yeah. Lilly wants me to stop staring at…uh…Thor!" Oliver laughed strangely, pointing to Thor.

"Thor?" Miley asked disbelievingly.

"Yeeeah. You see, I really hate his shirt. Lilly didn't want to use his name because…uh…Thor…is friends with Jackson. And Jackson is your brother. So we didn't want you to know that I hated your brother's friend's shirt." Oliver laughed uneasily.

"Um, okay? But truthfully, it is a pretty ugly shirt. So, I _guess_ I'm not mad?" Miley asked, even though it wasn't really a question. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You know, Miley. You should really be getting to class." She suggested to her best friend. Miley's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"You're right. I should be. Bye Lilly. See you later Oliver!" Miley called, heading towards her class. She then squinted her eyes at them.

"But I'm watching you two." She threatened, pointing two of her fingers to her eyes and then pointing them to Oliver and Lilly.

"Bye Miley." Oliver said looking dreamily at the back of Miley's head. The moment Miley was out of sight, Lilly smacked him.

"What'd I do?" He asked defensively.

"You couldn't stop looking at Thor's shirt? Oliver, please. Next time you make an excuse, make it a good one! And once more, turning to goo every time Miley comes into site is no way to make her fall in love with you!" Lilly reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry! It's just that…she's so amazing." He said in a lovesick way.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf. Oliver, if you want to keep your friendship with Miley, then you have to learn to talk to her. Here, pretend I'm Miley. Now talk to me." Lilly suggested. Oliver looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Um, hi?" He said. Lilly smacked him.

"Oliver! This is Miley, your best friend. If you greet her like that, she'll _know _that something is up!" She corrected him.

"Okay, let me retry then. Hey, Miles. How was your Hannah concert last night?" He asked with a bit more confidence. Lilly smacked him even harder.

"Oliver! If you ask her how her Hannah concert was in a public location like the hallway, she'll think that you want people to know that you're best friends with Hannah Montana and she'll think that you're just using her!" She whisper yelled.

"Okay, I guess I'll try again? Hey Miles. How was History class?"

"Oliver!"

"Ow! What'd I do wrong that time?"

"Asking about History class makes you seem like just school friends! Ask her something more personal!"

"Okaaay. Hey Miley. Um, any new love interests?"

"Oliver!"

"Stop hitting me! You _told _me to ask her a personal question!"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean _that_ kind of personal! Asking her about love interests is like asking your wife who she's having an affair with!"

"Um, I really don't see the connection between those two—OW! Lilly, that one hurt really bad!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop saying stupid things I could stop hitting you! Ask her something personal that's not about dating! You know what, I changed my mind. You asking her _anything_ isn't working out. Compliment her instead."

"Whatever you say, captain. OW! What was that one for?!"

"That was for the attitude. Now just talk!"

"Hey Miley, I love your new shoes."

"Oliver!"

"Ow! Seriously, my arm is almost numb! What was wrong with that? I complimented her!"

"Yes, but when a guy compliments a girl's shoes he seems gay!"

"So you want me to act gay?"

"Please don't tell me that was a serious question."

"Okay, never mind then. Miley, you're so talented and beautiful. How do you do it?"

"_Oliver!_"

"Ow! What was so wrong with that! I thought that was perfect!"

"You forgot to say hi! Do I just walk up to you and say 'Oliver, you have awesome socks.' No, I don't. I'd walk up to you and say 'Hey Oliver. Wow! Awesome socks!' You have to initiate conversation before you compliment!"

"My socks are white."

"_Oliver_! That's beside the point!"

"OW! Lilly, I want you to look at my arm. Do you see it? Yeah, it's _red_. Stop smacking me."

"You're right. I think your arm has had enough for now."

"Ow! Why'd you hit me again?"

"I said nothing about your other arm."

HMHMHM

Johnny Collins

Looks – Hottish. Muscular. Very very _very_ bushy hair.

Age – Same as me.

Occupation (if he has one) – Cashier at Gary's Grocery Emporium. He's not really that good of a cashier.

Personality – No offense, but really stupid. Other than that, he's a pretty nice guy. Not really my type.

Relationship Status – He was just a crush. He's now dating Amber and Ashley (yes, both of them). I know, ewww.

Biggest Secret – Last I checked, it was that he likes Ashley better. (Shhh, he told this to Hannah.)

Major Faults – As already mentioned, not very brainy. Also, he's really popular.

--

Miley finished up her entry. She was constantly changing the "Dating Status" section for Johnny. He always had a new girlfriend.

"Hey, Miles. I got a question." Jackson asked, walking into the room.

"Okay, shoot." Miley said. She began to drink out of the water bottle she had sitting in front of her.

"Is Lilly single?"

Miley immediately spit out all of her water, which happened to land on Jackson.

"Yeah, uh, she's, um, single. But why are you asking?" Miley asked. Jackson was currently wiping the water off of him, looking disgusted.

"Um, my friend likes her." Jackson admitted. His face turned a slight shade of pink, but Miley didn't really think anything of it.

"Oh my god! Lilly will be SO excited! I mean, a _junior _crushing on a _freshman_! That'll totally brighten her day! It's not Thor is it?" Miley asked in a sudden serious and accusing tone. Jackson laughed.

"Oh please, Miles. Firstly, this guy is totally normal and the ladies think he's irresistible. Secondly, Lilly's not even Thor's type. He's into girls with four legs, black and white fur, and a vocabulary spanning from 'moo' and 'moooo'." Jackson laughed.

"You do know you just described a cow, right?" Miley asked. Jackson nodded. Miley had to roll her eyes. But still, Lilly would be so overjoyed to find out that not only did a guy have a crush on her, but a _junior_!

"Oh, and Miley, please don't tell—"

Jackson was interrupted by their front door opening. Lilly walked in holding her skateboard. Miley jumped up.

"Lilly! Jackson just told me that one of his friends has a crush on you! One of his normal hot _junior _friends!" Miley screamed. Lilly's grin immediately grew wider.

"_Lilly_." Jackson said through gritted teeth, finishing his previous sentence. Lilly ran up to him and squealed.

"Oh my god! Please tell me it's true, Jackson!" She asked. Jackson sucked in a big breath.

"Yeah, it's true." He admitted. Lilly immediately hugged Jackson super tight.

"Oh my god! My dating slump is over! I love you Jackson! I love you for having friends! I love you for ending my dating slump!" She screamed. Jackson's face was now bright red.

"Jackson? Are you okay? You do know that Lilly was kidding about the love thing right?" Miley asked her brother, whose face had turned a deep crimson.

"Yeah, I know. She was totally kidding about loving me. Not serious. No es serio. See, I even understand it in Spanish. Heh heh, I'm leaving now." He said, heading upstairs.

"Oh no you aren't." Lilly contradicted him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch where Miley was sitting. They two of them sat down. Jackson stared at his hand.

"Lilly, you're still holding my hand." Jackson announced. Lilly immediately removed it.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! I haven't had a guy like me since _Lucas _and I'm still having trust issues with guys after that whole thing. And that was four months ago! So, who is it?" She asked. Jackson seemed a little surprised at the question.

"Wh-who? Well…uh…you see…he's…um…he won't let me tell you." Jackson explained. Miley immediately knew he was lying. She'd learned to catch Jackson's lies the second he learned the word "prank". Lilly's smile fell.

"He won't let you tell me? W-why?" She asked. Miley was going to kill Jackson if he had just made this "friend" up.

"Because he's…scared." Jackson told her. Miley was surprised. Jackson wasn't lying.

"Why is he scared?" Lilly asked desperately. Miley looked at Jackson inquiringly as well. Now that she knew her brother was telling the truth, she wanted to know the details.

"Because he's scared of the reaction he'll get." Jackson admitted, looking at the floor. Lilly furrowed her brow.

"But, I won't react badly. I swear!" She promised. Jackson laughed lightly, still staring at the ground.

"It's not your reaction he's worried about. It's…someone else's."

Lilly looked at Miley for an explanation, but Miley shrugged her shoulders. She was just as confused as anyone else. Lilly then turned her view back to Jackson.

"Why does this person's opinion on his feelings matter?" She asked.

"This person's opinion on his feelings is very important to both him and you." Jackson explained. Lilly thought for a moment, then looked over at Miley with her eyes wide.

"Miley, you know him!" She squealed. Miley looked at Lilly as if she were crazy.

"I do?" She asked. Lilly nodded energetically.

"Yeah! Your opinion on the guys I date matters to me most! I mean, my mom wouldn't really react, Oliver's too caught up in his love for yo—yogurt, and my dad wouldn't even find out! It has to be you! So, who does your opinion matter to?" Lilly asked. Miley thought for a minute.

It wasn't Thor. He didn't even know Miley that well. It wasn't Cooper, he moved away. It wasn't that guy Brad, he just talked to her once at lunch. She was stumped. Unless it was…but it couldn't be!

"Well, the only person I can think of is Jacks—"

"Guess what! Marissa Braves and Kyle Teeds broke up!" Jackson quickly cut in. Miley and Lilly both turned to each other with their eyes wide.

"Oh my god! They were so cute together!" Miley confessed.

"I know! They were like, our school's golden couple. How could they end it?" Lilly asked. Jackson wiped invisible sweat off his forehead. He leaned into the conversation.

"Well I heard that they broke up because Marissa hooked up with Ryan Golding at a party a few days ago." He said. Both Lilly and Miley's mouths dropped open.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! She is such a tramp!" Lilly yelled. Jackson sneaked out of the room as Miley and Lilly gossiped about Marissa. That was too close.

**AHHH! The first chapter is done! I might cry! Okay, I have a two lists for you. Skip them if you will. So, I'll put this next warning in CAPS LOCK so the busy people will read it. WARNING: YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**Okay, here I go. Oh, and to those meanies who just skipped this and went to the bottom, P. Okay, here are three reasons to keep reading this story.**

**1. It's already mostly finished, so I can right here promise you at the LEAST one update a week.**

**2. It includes a lot of romance, action (um, maybe), and comedy! Well, I tried for comedy. I don't know how good it actually is.**

**3. It is at times completely and TOTALLY RANDOM! But in a way that it still follows the plot, and makes sense. Which leads to my second list.**

**Some of the random things you'll come across in my story: Oliver dressed as a woman, an anniversary of being a person, green eggs and ham, stains on the ceiling, an overpeppy kids' arcade, a teen who knows too many big words, confusing analogies a la Miley, weird phone messages, nonexistent best friends, sad songs, scary movies that shouldn't be that scary, midnight conversations, and a little kid who always tends to reveal too much information.**


	2. The Terrible Wrath of Tuesdays

**Hey, I said at least an update a week, didn't I? Well, I plan to keep that promise. BUt just a warning to you all, if you continue reading you will witness Oliver Oscar Oken dressing up as a girl. LOL. I told you it was random!**

**Okay, Lilly has the flu and talks funny. So when she talks, I'm putting what she actually says in parentheses. If this bugs you, tell me and I'll stop. Okay, so start reading.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Hannah Montana. And I also own Mars. You know, the planet? I bought it off of NASA. Okay, I really own nothing.**

**Just so you know, because of the way Lilly talks in this chapter, I didn't spell check it. If I did, it would bug me about every single word. So if you come across a small mistake, please forgive it. I usually do spell check.**

Chapter 2

The Terrible Wrath of Tuesdays

Miley really hated Tuesdays. For the average teen, it was Mondays that made them want to hurl. But for Miley, it was Tuesdays.

Too many bad things happen on Tuesdays. She and Jake Ryan broke up on a Tuesday. Miley caught Lucas cheating on Lilly on a Tuesday. Lilly's parents told her they were getting divorced on a Tuesday. And worst of all, Miley's mom died on a Tuesday.

And this particular Tuesday? Lilly was home sick with the flu. It wasn't that bad, but it was still bad enough to be considered unlucky.

Tuesdays were officially cursed.

At least she had Oliver with her. It would be even worse if he wasn't there, because then she'd be stuck hanging out with Saint Sarah all day.

She got to her locker and dialed in her combination. She pulled open her locker and threw her coat inside. Her locker was covered in pictures of her, Lilly, and Oliver, and the occasional one with Jackson in it. It also had a calendar and a bunch of colorful magnets.

"Hey, Miley."

Miley looked up from her locker. Oliver was walking towards her. He walked past her and to his locker, which was three down from hers.

"Hey, Oliver. What's up?" She asked. She began to unload her books into her locker. She heard Oliver snap, and knew he'd opened his without a combination.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He replied. Miley looked at the calendar taped to her locker door and scanned her plans for the day.

"Um, I have a 'special' party tonight. If that counts for something." She answered. Oliver nodded. Miley took a deep breath. She had to ask him this now.

"Oliver, I need to ask you for a favor."

Oliver looked up at her. He looked cofused and a bit…hopeful? Miley thought that it must be because Oliver wanted to go to the party. Lucky him. Well, sort of.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, for my 'special' party tonight, I have no one to go with. Lilly has the flu. And 'Annah-Hay Ontana-May' cannot show up to a party alone."

"Oh, um, I see. S-so…you want to know if I'll g-go with you? Sure, th-that'd be cool. I guess."

"Well, it's a little more than that."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the paparazzi is. If they see me and Mike alone together, they'll think we're dating. Or they'll start saying that me and Mike would make a cute couple. So, I want you to come with me, but not as Mike."

"Okay, I could make up a new person. I'll be Oscar Mufasa."

"Mufasa? Like, Lion King Mufasa? And, that's not what I meant. You see, if I go alone with any guy they'll think I'm dating him. So what I'm trying to say is…I can't take a guy."

"Um, I don't get. How am I supposed to go then? I'm a guy, you want me to come, but you can't take a guy? Unless you want me to…oh god no."

"Please, Oliver? You'll be my best friend!"

"I'm already your best friend."

"Well, you'll be my bestiest best friend!"

"Um, I don't know. Isn't the title bestiest best friend kind of like…girly?"

"Okay, well, you'll be my BGFL!"

"I'm already your best guy friend for life."

"Please just do it! If you don't my rep with be ruined!"

"Miley, come on. Please don't cry! Okay! Fine. I'll do it."

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you! Oliver, you are the best!"

HMHMHM

Oliver walked out of Miley's Hannah closet. He was wearing a sequined silver knee length dress (including fake boobs), bright blue tights, and silver pumps. Over top he had a shiny blue jacket. He had on a long curly blond wig that was a bit darker than Hannah's.

His lips were colored Peachy Keen ("It's the most natural color they make, Oliver!"), he had on blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink blush. He had fake silver earrings clipped to his ears as well.

Miley squinted at the sight before her. She turned her head to the right, then to the left.

"I hate to say it Oliver, but you kind of make a pretty girl." Miley admitted. He scowled at her.

"You will tell no one of this. It goes with you to the grave." He demanded. Miley laughed and nodded. Oliver began moving his legs uncomfortably.

"Miles, do I really have to wear these tights?" He asked. Miley smiled.

"Oliver, it was either tights or shaved legs. Now do you really want to explain to the guys in your gym class why your legs are hairless?" She asked. Oliver's eyes grew really wide.

"Okay, tights it is." He agreed. Miley grabbed her purse. She was wearing a black dress with multicolored polka dots, green wedges, black leggings, and her Hannah wig. She threw a silver purse to Oliver.

"Oliver, lets go. The limo's waiting." Miley requested. Oliver walked down the stairs slowy. He was still getting used to the high heels. Once they got in the limo, Miley turned to face Oliver.

"Okay, your name is Miranda Green. Now listen. When you walk, walk like a girl. I don't think I'll be able to teach you to eat right, so you will eat nothing and like it. When you dance, do not dance with other girls. When you go to the bathroom, use the women's room." She instructed him. Oliver nodded along to everything she said.

"Alright, Hannah. I think I have this down. But, um, do I have to flirt with guys?" He asked uneasily.

"No, you donut! Just follow me everywhere I go and do _not_ get lost. If you do, call my cell. Are we clear?" Miley asked. Oliver nodded. The limo stopped, and Miley stepped out. Oliver came out next, a little nervous.

"Hannah! You look fabulous! Who is your friend?" A reporter called out. Miley looked her over, she was from Teen Dream Magazine. She'd done a few interviews with them. She walked over to the reporter.

"Well, today is your lucky day. You get to be the one to report about her! Her name is Miranda Green. She's my best friend, Lola's, cousin. You see, Lola is sick. So I invited her cousin along." Miley explained. Oliver just stood behind her the whole time. The reporter then looked at him.

"So, do you like coming to events with Hannah?" The reporter asked him. Oliver's eyes grew wide for a second, but then he forced a smile.

"Oh, I love it! Me and Hannah have met before, back at one of my family's reunions. She was really nice, so I was overjoyed when she called me." Oliver admitted in the girliest voice he could muster. They had prepared this story earlier.

"That's great! I hope you two have fun!" The reporter smiled. Miley smiled to and let her take a picture of her and "Miranda". Afterwards they went inside.

"Mi—Hannah, I don't know if I can do this." Oliver confessed. Miley placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miranda. You'll be fine." She reassured him. She was glad to see that Oliver was following one of the number one rules, "under every circumstance, use the fake names". Miley hooked her arm with Oliver's.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked. Miley laughed.

"Trust me Oliver. Girls do it all the time!" She promised him. Oliver nodded, committing the piece of information to memory. They kept walking until Miley spotted Tracy sitting in a VIP section.

"Trace!" Miley called. Tracy looked up and smiled. She ran over to the rope seperating the VIP section from the rest of the party.

"Hannah! It's so great to see you! Raul! Can't you see who this is? It's Hannah Montana! Let her in!" Tracy yelled at the body guard. Raul just grunted and opened a section in the rope. Miley and Oliver walked in.

"So, who is this?" Tracy asked. Miley looked at Oliver.

"This? This is a cousin of a friend. Her name is Miranda, and she's really nice." Miley explained. Tracy smiled and shook Oliver's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Tracy." Tracy introduced herself. She got up for a moment, then brought back a guy.

"Hannah, this is Vince. He totally wanted to meet you." Tracy smiled, giving Miley a wink. Oliver's fists clenched and his smile immediately turned to a scowl. Vince sat down on the other side of Miley.

"Hey, Hannah. I'm Vince." He smiled. Miley smiled and reached out her hand. Vince shook it. Miley giggled awkwardly.

"Hi Vince. I'm Mi—mighty happy to meet you! I'm Hannah and this is my friend Miranda." Miley smiled, almost revealing her real name. She looked over at Oliver, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Miranda?" She asked. She looked around the party, but didn't see him.

"She said something about going to the bathroom." Vince noted. Miley let out a sigh. Oliver knew his way back, right? There was no need to find him. Plus, what kind of trouble could he actually get himself into?

"So, Hannah, I hear that you're single." Vince smiled. Miley tried hard not to roll her eyes. This guy was already trying to hit on her, even though he just met her thirty seconds ago.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted. Vince smiled and raised his eyebrows in a flirty way. Miley did actually roll her eyes this time.

HMHMHM

_Stupid Miley and stupid Vince. He thinks he can just waltz in there and steal MY girl? I'll show him! No, Oliver. Remember what Miley said. Don't blow your disguise. She doesn't even like that Vince guy. _Oliver told himself.

He was in the girl's bathroom, washing his hands. Once he was done, he walked out. He needed to forget about Vince.

Besides, Miley didn't like him like that.

HMHMHM

"Wow, Hannah. You're _so_ hot! And, what do you know? I'm hot to!" Vince smiled. He scooted a little closer to Miley. Miley scooted a bit farther away from him.

"Yeah, you sure are…something." Miley smiled. In her mind is was a insult, but he most likely took it as a compliment. Most Hollywood guys would.

"You know, hot people just gotta stick together, you know?" Vince said. He wrapped his arm around Miley. Miley squirmed a bit, but didn't complain.

"Um, suuure. Do you know where Miranda is? She's been taking a while." Miley asked, looking around once again for Oliver. Vince laughed.

"Or maybe she just took the hint and left so you and I could get closer." Vince suggested. Miley's eyes widened. Was Vince actually going to try something?

"Um, yeah. Maybe. But still, I should make sure she's—" Miley was cut off by Vince's lips pressing on hers. Miley tried to pull away, but Vince grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Miley could feel Vince's face form a grin. Oh my god, she was going to barf. She suddenly felt Vince's tongue force it's way through her lips. Miley tried pushing away again, but Vince still wouldn't let her.

Oh god, where was Oliver when she really needed him?

HMHMHM

Oliver didn't even know why he was mad at Miley. It wasn't like she and Vince were actually doing anything _bad_. They were just talking. It wasn't illegal to talk.

Oliver made his way back to the VIP section. He looked for Miley, hopefully she'd ditched Vince and talked to someone else. Someone less flirty.

Oliver froze in his tracks. Miley and Vince were…NO! They couldn't be! No, that wasn't fair! He was the one who actually knew her! She'd only known Vince for a few minutes!

Oh god, was that…_tongue_ he was seeing?! No, it couldn't be true. Not Miley. Not _his_ Miley. Well, technically she wasn't his. But still!

Oliver clenched his fists. If Miley wanted to suck face with random guys, then be his guest. But he was _not_ going to stand and watch. He stormed off. But instead of going to the VIP section, he went to a section with a bunch of tables and chairs.

He sat in one of the chairs. Suddenly, there was a dark figure over him. The person sat down at the table with him.

"Hi. I'm Jason." The teen smiled. Oliver harshly smiled back, but he was a little grossed out. This kid should know that he's really a guy. Well, he shouldn't, but he still shouldn't flirt with random girls.

"Hi. My name is Miranda." Oliver greeted a bit icily. The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh. Retract the claws, kitten! I just wanna talk. So what's got your panties in a knot?" He asked. Oliver felt as if he were going to puke.

"My friend ditched me for a guy." He replied, still using his angry tone. He even crossed his arms across his fake chest.

"I see. That's a shame. Well, why don't we dance to get your mind off of it?" He suggested, reaching out his hand for Oliver to take. Oliver couldn't help it, he gagged.

"I don't think so." He snapped. The boy smiled and moved his chair a lot closer to Oliver's. Oliver leaned away.

"You know, no girl can resist my charm."

HMHMHM

Vince finally stopped kissing Miley. She wiped her mouth with her arm, then gargled her soda in an attempt to get his germs out of her mouth.. Vince smiled at her.

"So, how about that for a good kiss?" He asked. Miley frowned.

"Vince, I'm sorry. But I don't like you like that. I…like someone else. Now, if you will please excuse me, I have to find Miranda." She explained. She got up and left the VIP section.

Where was Oliver?

HMHMHM

"Yeah, well, I think I might be an acception to that. I don't see you in that way." Oliver explained. He leaned back as far as he could. Jason just smiled.

"You might not right now. But you will soon." He smiled, leaning in even closer. With his index finger, Oliver pushed Jason's head back.

"Can you please not lean so close to me? I need my personal space." Oliver lied. He tried to think of excuse that would get him out of there, but the only thing he could really think of was "I'm really a guy" and that wouldn't lead to good reactions.

"But, if I'm not this close, I can't do this." Jason smiled, pressing his lips on Oliver's. Oliver immediately jumped up and slapped him.

"DUDE! You just _kissed_ me!" He screamed, momentarily forgetting to use a high voice. Jason looked up at Oliver strangely.

"You mean, you didn't like it? And what happened to your voice?" He asked incredulously. Oliver punched him in the nose.

"It's gets deep when I'm angry! And next time you want to kiss a random girl, make sure it's not Miranda Green." He screamed, punching Jason again before walking away. He needed to get out of there.

He saw Miley standing in shock, and grabbed her arm to leave.

HMHMHM

Where the heck was Oliver? Miley couldn't find him anywhere.

"_DUDE! You just _kissed_ me!_"

Miley froze. That sounded just like Oliver. She ran over to the source of the noise. She saw Oliver punch a guy in the nose. He yelled something she couldn't hear, and then began walking her way.

He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out. Miley still hadn't moved out of pure shock. Oliver was scowling and wiping his lips.

"Come on, Hannah. Let's go." Oliver mumbled, dragging her out of the party. Their limo was already there, waiting. Her driver always showed up a half hour early to pick her up from every party, just in case something like this happened.

They climbed in. Miley's driver turned around and stared at the two. Oliver was glaring at the ground and Miley was staring straight forward with her mouth hanging open.

"So, how was the party?" He asked. Neither answered. He waved his hand in front of Miley's face, and she finally jumped.

"Sorry. It was, um, fine. Do you mind? I need a moment with my friend." Miley requested, looking over at Oliver, then quickly looking away.

"No problem, Miss Stewart, Mr. Oken." The driver smiled, retreating back to the front of the limo. Miley pulled off her wig. When Oliver didn't take off his, she removed his as well.

"Oliver, you gave that guy a bloody nose." Miley told him. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Miley, he kissed me. I'm allowed to punch him for that. In other news, I'm not the only one whose been kissed by a random guy today." Oliver snapped, facing away from Miley.

"Oliver, Vince kissed me. He's a pig. He wouldn't let me pull away." Miley explained. Oliver scoffed.

"Oh, and I'm guessing he 'forced' you to play tonsil hockey with him." Oliver laughed coldly. Miley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver, he stuck his tongue down my throat. Mine stayed in my mouth. I don't like him. Alright?" Miley explained. Oliver sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He huffed. Miley laughed, then turned to him again.

"Oliver, why do you care? Why do you care that I kissed Vince?" Miley asked. Oliver seemed surprised at the question.

This could be the moment. This could be _his_ moment. He could tell her it was because he loved her, and then kiss the crap out of her. But she thought of him as a best friend, and nothing more.

"Um, because. I'm your best friend, and I don't want you to be exploited by guys. You deserve a guy that doesn't just kiss you because you're Hannah Montana. A guy should kiss you because he likes you, you know?" Oliver lied. Miley put her hand to her heart.

"Oliver! That's so sweet! Thanks for caring. And I have a special gift just for you!" Miley smiled, taking out a bag from under her seat. Oliver looked at it oddly.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching for the bag. Miley moved it out of his reach. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"I brought your normal clothes for you! Now you can get out of that outfit!" She smiled. Oliver immediately smiled and grabbed the bag from Miley. He pulled out the clothing, then froze.

"Um, Miley? How am I gonna change with you here?" He asked awkwardly. Miley's eyes widened.

"Oh, um, I…I'll just turn a-around then." Miley stuttered. She turned around and heard Oliver changing. He kept grunting until finally he screamed.

"Um, are you okay?" Miley asked, still keeping her back turned. She heard another grunt.

"How…ugh…do…girls…ugh…get…these…stupid…ugh…tights…OFF?!" He screamed. Miley couldn't help it, she broke out into laughter.

"Do you, uh, need help?" She asked, unsuccessfully attempting to surpress her giggles.

"Yes!" Oliver yelled. Miley sighed, then turned around.

He'd gotten the heels off, which was good. He wasn't wearing the dress, he had on his t-shirt. But the blue tights were halfway off of him and tangled in some odd knot. Miley broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Um, I'll pull the tights really hard and you can try to pull your legs out, okay?" Miley suggested. Oliver nodded.

Miley grabbed the tights and pulled as hard as she could. Oliver was kicking his legs trying to get them out. Miley pulled even harder, but the tights seemed to be glued in place.

"Geez, Oliver? Were your legs covered in super glue before you put these on? I mean these things are really stuck on yo—AH!"

The tights flew off of Oliver's legs. Neither was expecting it. Miley fell down on the floor of the limo and Oliver fell on top of her. Miley looked at Oliver for a second, then broke out laughing.

Oliver couldn't contain himself, and began laughing too. The two were red in the face. When they were finally done laughing, they were panting for air. Laughing had cut them off from their oxygen.

"Miss Stewart, it's almost time for you to switch lim—oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting." The driver's head flew back from the window. Miley surveyed the situation.

She was on the ground, Oliver was on top of her, they were both panting, and Oliver had on only a t-shirt and his boxers. If someone walked in unexpectedly, like her driver did, it would look like they'd been doing something…else.

Oliver quickly scrambled off of Miley. She sat up and flattened her hair. Then she lifted herself back onto her seat. She looked everywhere except at Oliver, and he did the same.

"So, um, you should have no problem changing, then." Miley said. She turned around to face the opposite direction. After a few moments, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, Miles? I'm done changing." Oliver told her. Miley turned around to face him again. She smiled at him.

"Oliver, um, about tonight. I see why you punched that guy. I mean, he had no right to kiss you. But…the press is going to be all over what happened." Miley explained to him. Oliver immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of reacted so harshly, it's just that my night was going bad. The last thing I needed was to be kissed by someone of the…uh…same gender." He apologized. Miley nodded.

"It's just, I'm tired of always having to deal with these issues. I don't blame you for anything, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that Hannah can't go one night without being stuck in another fiasco." She admitted, looking down.

"Oh, Miles. I'm so sorry. I overreacted. Does somewon need a hug?" He asked in a baby voice. Miley laughed, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Your alternate limo is ready Miss Stewa—I see I've interrupted yet again. So sorry, Miss Stewart." The driver apologized. He once again looked away from the window. Miley knew he was going to tell her dad about what he saw.

HMHMHM

"Miley Rae Stewart! Do you know what your driver told me? He said that he tried to tell you to switch limousines, but instead he saw you and Oliver on the floor, on top of each other, panting for breath! With Oliver only in his boxers! And then when he tried to tell you again, you two were sharing a romantic embrace! Do you know the meaning of self control, young lady?" Her father yelled. Miley sighed.

"We were just hugging, daddy." She answered. Mr. Stewart laughed.

"Oh, and when you were on top of one another I guess you were just looking for an earring?" He asked. Miley shook her head frantically.

"Daddy, I was helping him take off his tights! He accidentally fell on me! You know I wouldn't do anything serious with a boy at my age!" Miley pleaded. Her father sighed.

"I guess you're right, bud. But still. If I ever find out you and that boy, let alone any boy, did anything you're too young to be doing, you'll never see another member of the opposite sex until college. Oh, and another thing. Never say 'I was helping him take off his tights' ever again. It sounds so wrong." Her father warned. Miley nodded.

"But what about you and Jackson? You're of the opposite sex. Would I be able to see you two?" She asked.

"Family wouldn't count." Her father said sternly. He turned around and went upstairs. Miley sighed, at least he hadn't grounded her.

She turned on the TV. She needed to watch something. There was nothing on, so she kept surfing through channels. She finally settled on The Hollywood Scoop with Brian Winters. Brian appeared on the screen, flashing his annoying smiled.

"_Hi! I'm Brian Winters and this is The Hollywood Scoop. This just in, Paris Hilton has announced that her dog, Tinker Bell, is pregnant. The puppies will be due in about a month. In bigger news, Hannah Montana brought an interesting friend to Mandy Moore's party tonight!"_

Miley sighed. She knew that the reporters would be all over it, she just hoped that no one was watching at 10:00 at night.

"_Her name is Miranda Green. She is the cousin of Hannah's well known best friend, Lola Loftnangle. These two were fine at the party, until Miranda got a little mad. According to a partygoer, Miranda punched a boy in the nose, yelled in his face, then punched him in the nose again! She then grabbed Hannah and the duo left the party. This picture was taken of their exit."_

A picture came up onto the screen. Oliver looked like he was about to kill someone, and Miley's eyes were wide as he dragged her out.

"_By the looks of Hannah's face, she wasn't expecting her guest to be so violent. The boy who was assualted by Miranda, named Jason, has a broken nose. He has released that charges will not be pressed. Looks like Hannah might be hanging out with the wrong crowd!"_

Miley picked up a pillow, shoved her face in it, then screamed on the top of her lungs. She was so dead. But she could fix this. She took out her Hannah phone and scrolled through her address. She finally found the number she was looking for.

"Hey, Dakota! It's Hannah!…Yeah, Hannah Montana!…Well, I had a great time with you at the celebrity tennis game, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the permeire of Johnny Depp's new movie Thursday…Great!…I'll see you then!"

Miley hung up her phone. Dakota Fanning was the queen of Hollywood's good girls. The second the press caught her with her, they'd stop saying that she was hanging out with the wrong people.

Her actual cell phone started ringing, and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh by GOD! Biley, I wad jud watching Da Hollywood Thcoop and I daw deir wepord on you! Wad Oliber weawing a dweth?!" (Oh my GOD! Miley, I was just watching The Hollywood Scoop and I saw their report on you! Was Oliver wearing a dress?)

"Yeah. I couldn't show up with Mike, people would think he and Hannah were dating!"

"Yeah, bud why did he punth dad guy?" (Yeah, but why did he punch that guy?)

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Pleathe! Juthd dell be! I won'd dell anyone!" (Please! Just tell me! I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine. That guy…kissed him."

"Ewww! Dad is doe gwowth! Ib I bas him, I woulb ob punthed him!" (Ewww! That is so gross! If I was him, I would of punched him!)

"Yeah, and Oliver got mad because some pig Vince tried to swallow my tonsils."

"Ew, do muth inbo. Bud dad bakes denthe. No wonbew he wad bad." (Ew, too much info. But that makes sense. No wonder he was mad.)

"What do you mean?"

"Dobbing!" (Nothing!)

"Whatever. I planned to go to the premeire of Johnny Depp's new movie with Dakota Fanning, so they won't think I'm hanging out with the wrong crowd after that."

"Goob boint. I gobba go. I beed wots ob sweeb, by bothe ib gebbing bore thdubbed, anb da bore I dalk da worfe ib gebth." (Good point. I gotta go. I need lots of sleep, my nose is getting more stuffed, and the more I talk the worse it gets.)

"Okay, bye."

"Goobbighb." (Goodnight.)

Miley hung up her phone. Lilly's flu was getting worse. She pulled out MSBG, and opened up to a clean page.

--Vince (I don't know his last name)

Looks – Blonde shaggy hair. Skinny, a bit hot.

Age – 16.

Occupation (if he has one) – Aspiring actor. Or maybe singer. One of the two.

Personality – Practically the definition of conceited. He likes talking about himself and about…well, more about himself.

Relationship Status – He kissed me out of the blue. I cannot stand him.

Biggest Secret – I think that secretly under all of that ego, he may have a heart. I think that one day, in the far far far future, he may fall in love. But definitely not with me.

Major Faults – Narcisstic. Superficial. Annoying. Very bad kisser.

--

Miley put down her pen. She really hated Tuesdays.

**Okay, did you love it or hate it? Tell me! Because I might worry that you hate it if you don't review. But don't worry, I'm not one of those annoying authors who goes "I'm not reviewing until I get ten reviews!"**

**So, please. Click the button.**

**P.S. I'm writing tons of oneshots, so you can expect them out soon!**


	3. Anniversary of Being a Person

**Hello, children. Omg, don't ask. It just came out. Just forget I said it, you'll be a lot better off. LOL. Okay, so here's my weekly update. BTW, what was up with the lack of reviews for the last chapter? Well, that's a bad thing to say, seeing that this story doesn't get many reviews in general.**

**BTW, this chapter is also not spell checked because of Lilly's flu talking.**

**Please, if there is something unbearably wrong or wrongly unbearable about my story, do tell me. I must know. And if not, tell me that there's nothing wrong. Because my self esteem is depleting. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Do they actually have people on this site that go around checking for disclaimers, just searching for people to sue? Because if they do, than I want them to know that I don't like them very much. And if they were hoping to sue me, I'm saying right now that I don't own anything. HA!**

Chapter 3

Anniversary of Being a Person

Oliver could not get over the embarrassment of that night. Miley had told him that her dad had given her a talk about not performing sexual acts with boys at her age. To add to that, he'd broken a guy's nose. Plus, said guy had kissed him. And most embarassing, he'd worn a dress and heels.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. He yelled for the person to come in. His mother walked into the room.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, get your lazy butt out of bed! School starts in a half hour!" His mom yelled. Oliver rolled his eyes, the fact that she was using her "man voice" had not gone unnoticed.

"You know, Mom, a simple 'Good morning' would be nice. Besides, I don't know if I'm able to go to school today." Oliver complained, closing his eyes in preparation for her yelling. His mother rose her eyebrows, then shook her head.

"That's fine." She replied. Oliver cautiosly opened one of his eyes a sliver. Usually his mom would drag him out of bed by his feet, or even worse she'd sometimes flip over his entire matress.

"Fine? No threats to get the handcuffs? No pulling me onto the floor?" He asked. His mom smiled and laughed.

"No, silly. If you think that you can't go to school, then you can stay home. I'm just going to go tell Miley to leave because you're sick." Her mom smiled, turning to walk away. Oliver's eyes grew wide.

"Miley's here?!" He yelled, leaping out of his bed. He threw on the first clothes he could find and ran downstairs. Miley was sitting on his couch, her bookbag on her lap.

"Hey, Miley. Sorry it took me so long, I had to finish lifting weights." He smiled, lifting up his arms and flexing his muscles. Miley laughed.

"Sure, Oliver. Of course you were." She smiled. He pretended to look insulted.

"Well fine, little miss nonbeliever. Let's go then, I don't wanna be late for homeroom." Oliver suggested. Miley nodded and stood up, slinging her backpack onto her back. They walked out Oliver's door.

"So, did you see what they were saying on TV last night?" Oliver asked. Miley raised her eyebrows as if to say "What do you think?". Oliver got the picture and nodded.

"You actually broke his nose. Maybe you really are working out." She smiled, pushing him lightly. He was momentarily surprised by her joking manner, but then laughed.

"Yeah, every night for five hours. Me and my biceps lift our good 'ol 250 pounders like there's no tomorrow." He bragged, flexing his muscles once again. Miley laughed.

"Yeah, right." She smiled.

"Okay, maybe I just lift 50 pounds three times a week and only for about twenty minutes. But in my defense, how many times do you work out every week?" He asked. Miley pointed at her self.

"Me? Oliver, I'm Hannah Montana. Staying in shape is always necessary. I run a mile every day." She confessed. Oliver's eyebrows rose.

"A whole mile? Every day? Wow, you must be pretty fast." He complimented her. She smiled.

"I guess I'm kind of fast. But not like Olympics fast or anything." She admitted. Oliver smiled. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he knew her reaction would be bad.

"_They say that good things take time,_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye._

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you_

_Were a million to one._

_I cannot believe it,_

_You're one in a million._

_All this time I was loo—"_

Miley scrambled for her cell phone. When she finally found it, she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hewwo."

"Hey, Lils. What's up?"

"Thibthe I cabd go do thchoow doday, cab you geb be one ob da tchoow bewthbaberth? Ibth da firthd 'Gib Id Do Be Thraighb'. I wabba weab id." (Since I can't go to school today, can you get me one of the school newpapers? It's the first "Give It To Me Straight'. I wanna read it.)

"Sure, Lilly. I'll drop it off at your house after school, okay?"

"Thuwe. Dankth Biwey! Anb dell Owibew dad I thaib hi." (Sure. Thanks Miley! And tell Oliver that I said hi.)

"Okay, bye!"

"Hab fub ab thchoow!" (Have fun at school!)

Miley snapped her phone shut. Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"Lilly wants me to pick up a school newspaper for her. Our first article is gonna be in it. And she said to tell you that she says hi." Miley explained.

"I see. That's, um, a nice ringtone you have on your phone. Does it mean anything special?" He asked, hoping her answer would have to do with him.

"Oh, um, n-no. It's just my f-favorite Hannah song, that's all." Miley stuttered. Oliver nodded, he had really hoped it had meant something more.

"Hey, do you have the History notes from yesterday? I was totally zoning out in class, I forgot to take them. And word on the street is that there's a pop quiz today." Oliver asked. Miley smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. As she was pulling it out, another notebook fell out. Oliver picked it up.

"What's this? M-S-B-G. Hmmm, what does that stand for?" He asked, opening the notebook. Before he could even glance at a page, Miley grabbed it out of his hands.

"That's just a notebook. MSBG stands for…Majorly Stupendous Books to Get. Um, it's an odd name. But I like odd things. It's full of books I think I should get. You know, so I know what to read." She smiled. Oliver wondered why she was so embarassed about having a book about that.

"That's cool. Hey, maybe you could put some of your info on books in Lilly's column. It's not totally based on movies." He suggested. Miley shook her head frantically.

"No, I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight from Lilly. She's worked very hard and…well, here's my History notes. I'll need them back after homeroom to study." She smiled, shoving her History notebook into his hands. She was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um, thanks. But why do you think writing a simple article about books would upstage Lilly?" Oliver asked, obviously unaware of Miley's desire to talk about something else. He put the notebook Miley gave him in his bag.

"Well, it's her column not mine. Plus I think that—hey look! We're at school. It was great talking to you, but I gotta run. I can't be late for homeroom!" Miley smiled nervously. She ran into the doors of their high school.

Oliver followed her until they reached their lockers. Miley shoved her whole bag into her locker and then walked away. Oliver wondered why she was acting so weird. Had he said something wrong?

HMHMHM

Lilly hated being sick. The flu was a pain. She felt like she'd just completed fifty triathlons, she couldn't breath through her nose, and her speech was almost indecipherable.

"Lillian, I made you some soup. I'm not a very good chef, but soup is always supposed to make you feel better." Her mom smiled, walking into the room with a bowl of soup. She placed it on Lilly's bed table.

Lilly couldn't smell, but she could tell that the soup was bad. It was a sickly brown color and there were chunks of…stuff floating around in it.

"Danth, Bom. Youw a gweab hewb. I wub you!" (Thanks, Mom. You're a great help. I love you!) Lilly called as her mom left the room. She sighed and poked at her soup. Her mom's head soon reappeared at her door.

"Lilly, you have a visitor." Her mom smiled. Lilly checked the clock, 2:43. High school just got out a little while ago, so it must be Miley with the school paper.

"Um, hi, Lilly."

Lilly's mouth fell open. Of all people to come and visit her while she's sick, Jackson? She smiled slightly, then went back to poking her soup with her spoon.

"Hi, Jackthob. By awe you hewe?" (Hi, Jackson. Why are you here?) Lilly asked. Jackson scratched the back of his neck.

"You're my baby sister's best friend. She was complaining about how you were sick, so I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing." He answered. Lilly nodded. She filled her spoon with some of her "soup" and rose it to her mouth. The moment it touched her lips, she spit it out.

"What _is_ that?" Jackson asked. Lilly drank some water and put her spoon down.

"My mom made me soup. She's not a very good cook, my dad used to cook everything. But then they got the div—they split up and my dad lives in Toronto. So, she tries. She wants me to finish this." Lilly explained. **(A/N I'm not doing Lilly's sick voice anymore, just imagine her mispronouncing everything. It's getting annoying writing it all out)**

Jackson walked over and picked up her bowl. He walked over to her window, then dumped the contents out. He then put it back in front of Lilly.

"Sorry, I couldn't watch you eat that. It was so _gross_." Jackson admitted. Lilly smiled. She put the spoon in her bowl, then drank another sip of her water.

"Thanks, Jackson. Bless my mom's heart for trying, but she just cannot make soup. That's one of the reasons I wish the divo—split up never happened. Then I'd have some decent soup." Lilly complained. Jackson laughed.

"I have an idea. I'm a pretty decent cook. How about I whip you up some classic chicken noodle?" He suggested. Lilly thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay. But tell my mom that I wanted more soup. I don't want her to know that I didn't like hers." Lilly asked. Jackson nodded, then went downstairs. Lilly pulled out her iPod and put the earphones into her ears.

She scrolled through the song list, and then finally came to a song she liked. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head slightly to the music.

"Chicken soup is served."

Lilly's eyes shot open. Had it really been that long? She looked at her iPod, she'd gone through 10 songs. Jackson put her soup in front of her. Lilly picked up her spoon and tasted it.

"It's not half bad. It's a lot better than my mom's, I can tell you that." She laughed. Jackson smiled.

"So, whatcha listening to? Hannah Montana?" He asked. He momentarily forgot that Lilly knew who his sister really was.

"Um, no. I used to listen to her music all the time. But then I found out about Miley and started going to her concerts. I'm not tired of her music, but if I listened to it when I wasn't at concerts and stuff I would be." Lilly explained.

"I know exactly how you feel. Except for me, it never stops. Either my dad is writing a song, Miley's practicing it, I'm hearing it at a concert, or it's on TV. It's like I can't escape the evil tune of Nobody's Perfect." He joked. Or at least Lilly hoped he was joking.

"Yeah. Thanks for the soup, Jackson. But why are you really here? And I know it's not just because I'm friends with Miley." Lilly asked. Jackson looked around her room for a moment.

"Well, part of the reason is that you're like a sister to me. I care about you. And also, my friend was really worried if you were okay." Jackson smiled. Lilly immediately broke out into a huge grin.

"Are you serious?! That's so awesome! Well you can tell him I said that I'll be fine." Lilly squealed. Jackson nodded.

HMHMHM

"So, how do you think you did on that pop quiz?" Miley asked. Oliver groaned.

"I'm pretty sure I failed it. How'd you do?" He asked. He wasn't going to tell her that the reason he failed it was because he kept staring at her all class period.

"I think I did okay. I'm guessing that I got a B+. So that's pretty good." Miley admitted. Oliver groaned again.

"I'm guessing that I got a Z. Minus." He whined. Miley laughed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. I'll help you study for the next test. We'll bring that Z- up to a Y+! Just kidding, we'll get you a B. Maybe even an A." She smiled. Oliver laughed. Miley always knew how to cheer him up.

Today he was going to do it. He was going to tell her that he loved her. He'd officially decided it in homeroom. Then changed his mind in first period. But then he changed it back in second period. He'd been having a mental argument about it all day.

But he was tired of pretending not to be crazy for her. And he believed that there was a reason Lilly got the flu and Miley and him had to spend more time together. So when they got to her door, he way going to grab her and kiss her. He'd rather do something a little more romantic, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I have to go. I need to take the newspaper to Lilly's house." Miley said, holding up a copy of the school paper. Oliver's heart sank. He'd spent the whole day thinking about this decision, planning out what he was going to say, and gathering the courage to actually do it. He'd never regain that courage.

"O-okay. I'll just…just go home now. B-bye, Miley." He said, turning away. Stupid fate. Getting him all excited for nothing.

"Oliver, wait!"

Oliver turned around. Miley ran up to him. He wondered what she wanted, and for a split second he thought she was going to kiss him.

"You told me earlier that you wanted to tell me something. You said you'd tell me on our way home. Remember?" She asked. Oliver wanted to smack himself. Of course. That'd been a part of his plan. The thing he told her he wanted to talk about was a him confessing his love.

"Oh, yeah. Your shoe is untied." He lied in a very unconvincing voice. Miley looked down at her shoes oddly, then back up at him.

"Oliver, I'm wearing flip flops."

"Oh, yeah. Well, when I said shoe, I meant…ham."

"My ham is untied?"

"Well, when I said untied, I meant green."

"My ham is green?"

"Yeah. Would you like some green eggs and ham said Sam I Am."

"From the Dr. Suess book."

"Yup. His birthday is tomorrow."

"No, his birthday was last month."

"Oh, did I say birthday? I meant anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?"

"Of…being a person."

"What?"

"Did I say person? I meant children's poet."

"Sure you did, Oliver. I'm gonna go now."

"Alright! Bye! Have fun with your green ham and eggs and Dr. Sue—I have got to think of better excuses!"

HMHMHM

Miley wondered why Oliver was acting so weird. It was so unlike him. She knocked on Lilly's door. She heard footsteps, and then door was answered by her mom.

"Hi, Miley. Lilly's right upstairs." Her mom said, pointing to the steps. Miley smiled and walked up. She thought she heard laughter, and got closer. She heard Lilly say something. Then she heard someone answer.

Was someone else in there with Lilly? She made her way to the door. She peeked inside. There was Lilly, looking sick. And there was…

"Jackson?"

Jackson and Lilly both jumped. Miley hadn't planned on saying Jackson's name out loud, but it was too late to take back now. She stepped through the door. Jackson's eyes were wide, but he kept his position next to Lilly's bed.

"Hey, Miles. I just came here to check on Lilly. But, you know, now that I see that she's not dead, I'm gonna go. Bye." He said quickly. He turned around and smiled at Lilly, then walked out.

"Okay? Do I want to know why my brother was here?" Miley asked. Lilly laughed and ushered Miley over.

"He was checking in on me…for his friend! The one that likes me! He said that his friend was worried so he sent Jackson over to check on me! Isn't that so sweet!" Lilly squealed. Miley smiled. She had her hand behind her back.

"I brought you something!" She said. She pulled the newspaper out from behind her back. Lilly squealed again. She grabbed it and turned right to her section.

"Oh my god! Miley! Look, there it is! My reviews on _Roger Bucks: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter_ and _Hug and Misses_! And look here at the bottom! It says 'Written by Lilly Truscott – Proofread by Miley Stewart'. We're in the newspaper!" Lilly yelled, pointing to her column.

"I know! It's so cool! Everyone at school was talking about it. They all agreed with your reviews! And some even told me to thank you because they'd been looking for a teen review on movies." Miley gushed. Lilly squealed yet again.

"That is so cool! So, how have things been without me? Oliver hasn't bored you to death yet, right?" Lilly asked, pointing an accusing finger at Miley.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Miley laughed.

"Point taken."

"But Oliver has been really weird lately."

"In what way?"

"He told me at school that he wanted to tell me something, and then when I asked him what he wanted to say he said the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"He said that my ham was green. And then he said it was Dr. Suess's anniversary of being a children's poet tomorrow. I mean, how strange."

"Um, yeah. About that Dr. Suess thing. It really is his anniversary of…whatever you said tomorrow. I read it online."

"Really? What website?"

"One that has a list of all of the holidays that happen every single day."

"Really? I might go on it sometime."

"You can't! It's been shut down by the government."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The government is unpredictable."

"Are you just saying this to cover something stupid Oliver's done?"

"What? Pshh, no. I would never…why would I…he doesn't like you more than a friend…you know how it—LOOK! It's a tree!"

"Lilly, there's always been a tree outside of your window."

"Yeah, but I never noticed it until now!"

"Didn't you fall out of it and break your arm when you were ten?"

"No! That was…another tree."

"Right. I'm going to leave now. Both you and Oliver are acting really weird."

"Right. Bye! _I really need to get better under pressure!_"

"What?"

"I said…my room is a really big mess…er."

**Okay, I thought it was funny. But if you didn't, don't hold back. I want you all reviewers to be as raw and harsh as you can. I need some reviews, and since I'm not getting a lot I want to know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Agh, I'm getting so angsty here. I mean, I'm so desperate that I'm asking you all who hate it to insult me! God, this is like pathetic. Since I'm pathetic, can you be sympathetic and review? Please?**

**Okay, DazedAndConfusedForHM signing out. But just remember, non-reviewers, I'm watching you. Okay, maybe not literally. But metaphorically, hypothetically, AND theoretically, I'm watching you. OHH! Whatcha gonna do?**

**I may be weird, but it's all the more reason to review and tell me!**


	4. Ben Oken’s Interesting Confession

**Eh, personally, I hate this chapter. But I couldn't really do anything about it. It's still pretty funny. Well, I hope it is.**

**Running Disney Gag: Did you ever notice that the horror movies talked about in Disney shows are never really that scary? Well, I decided to keep to that tradition. So if the enormously scary movie in this chapter actually existed, it wouldn't be as scary as I make it seem. This is a gag.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything. But since we're on the subject, does anyone know how much Mitchel Musso is selling for? Because I totally have sixty bucks saved up! LOL.**

Chapter 4

Ben Oken's Interesting Confession

Miley had done it. She'd gotten through a whole week at school without Lilly. Oliver had been a big help in her survival, though. Heck, he even sat through shopping.

But Miley had a bigger problem.

Every Friday night since sixth grade, when Miley had moved to Malibu, she and Lilly spent their Fridays having a sleepover. They'd wear their movie jammies, pig out on popcorn, and spill their secrets.

But Lilly currently had the flu. So Miley, for the first time in three years, had nothing planned for her Friday night. Miley considered sleeping over Lilly's house and dealing with the fact that Lilly could barely talk, but then outruled it.

So she was stuck. So she did the only thing she could think of doing. She sat and watched TV.

"Miles, you've been sitting there for an hour now. Can't you think of anything to do other than losing brain cells from meaningless shows?" Her father asked. Miley kept looking at the TV.

"Daddy, what else is there to do? Watch paint dry? Watch grass grow? Watch my fingernails grow? Watch—"

"I get the point, bud." Her father interrupted. Miley shrugged and changed the channel on the TV. Her father walked over and grabbed the remote from her.

"Hey! I need that!" Miley yelled, attempting to steal the remote back from her dad. But her dad held it high above her head, and as much as Miley jumped, she couldn't reach it.

"Listen, bud. This is a bit sad. Why don't you practice a Hannah song?" He suggested. Miley leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I already practiced them all. Twice." She retorted. Her dad thought for a moment, then picked up a notebook and pen that was sitting on a side table.

"Why don't you write a new song?" He said, holding the pen and paper out to her. Miley grabbed them and sighed.

"Fine, I'll write a new song. God." She agreed involuntarily. Her father smiled, then turned off the TV. He then walked back outside, keeping the remote with him.

Miley thought for inspiration. What emotions did she have bottled up? What feelings were buried deep inside of her? Hate, love, happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, jealousy?

Well, she was mad that Lilly was sick. She felt guilty about forcing Oliver to wear a dress. She was happy that she'd gotten a spot on the school newspaper. She was confused about why Jackson was at Lilly's house. She hated Amber and Ashley.

She loved…who did she love? If course she loved her family and her friends. But who did she love more than that? Did she love someone more than that? Did she even have a _crush_ on someone, let alone love them?

She thought of one name, but immediately pushed it out of her mind. There was no way she loved _him_. Was there?

She shooed the thoughts out of her head. Okay, so what else? Who else? Her dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Vince, Amber, Ashley, Jake, her mom.

Her _mom_. She didn't like thinking about her mom much. It was too painful. Her mom had been so kind and loving. She loved everyone and everyone loved her. She didn't deserve that car accident.

Miley remembered that day. They were still in Tennessee. Miley had been in 5th grade. Eleven years old. She'd come home from school, like normal. Her dad was waiting at the door for her.

His eyes had been red and bloodshot. Miley had known something was wrong. Her father took her inside. Jackson was already sitting on the couch, waiting for the bad news. She remembered that she'd asked why her mom wasn't there.

Her dad had looked at the ground and told them about the crash. Miley remembered how her heart had momentarily stopped. A tractor trailer had lost control in a tunnel. It slammed a car into the wall. That car was her mom's.

Miley had cried for weeks. A few days after the crash, her dad had told them that they'd be moving to Malibu at the end of the school year. Miley hadn't blamed him, she wanted to leave Tennessee too. And Malibu was on the other side of the country.

She hadn't really realized how much she missed her mom. She touched her cheek, it was wet. She picked up her pen and began to write. When she was finished, she grabbed Lucky Lucy and started strumming a tune.

When it was finally finished, she began to play it.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And __you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me._

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow.  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you.

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream.  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me.  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast.

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while.  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow.  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-  
I miss you.

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh.  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me.

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while.  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow.  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while.  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow.  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you.

Miley finished strumming the guitar. She was crying very hard now. She put the guitar down with shaking fingers.

"Miley." She heard someone breath. She turned around. Oliver was standing in her doorway, holding a skateboard. He ran over to her and sat at her side.

"Wh-why are you here?" She asked. He hugged her as tight as he could. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Your dad called me. He said that you needed someone to spend your Friday with. I…I came in when you started the song." He admitted.

"I miss her so much." She said into his shirt. He nodded. He didn't need her to tell him who she was talking about, he already knew.

"I know, Miley. It's not fair that you had her taken away. But, on the bright side, the song was awesome." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. He heard Miley laugh. She removed herself from his warm embrace. There was a wet stain on his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get my mascara and everything on your shirt." She apologized. Oliver looked down at his shirt, then laughed lightly.

"Miley, it's just a shirt. If crying into my shoulder helped you out, then whether or not the shirt makes it through is irrelevant. It can drown in your tears, for all I care. In fact, if you made a pool full of tears, I wouldn't care if this shirt decided to take a swim in them." He smiled, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Miley laughed.

"Was that? No, it couldn't be. But it was! Miss Miley Stewart, are you smiling?" He asked. She playfully punched his arm.

"No. I'm just…okay, I'm smiling. But it's your fault! You shouldn't make me laugh at such sad moments." She accused him. Oliver pointed to himself.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing? After years and years of you and Lilly telling me to stop making jokes, are you admitting that I'm funny?" He asked. Miley laughed again.

"No, I'm not. You're not funny. You're just…making me laugh. Stop making me laugh!" She demanded, laughing the whole time. Oliver looked at her oddly.

"I really don't think I have control over your laugh box." He said. Miley shook her head.

"Laugh box?" She asked.

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen that Spongebob episode where he breaks his laugh box? Are you trying to say that Spongebob _lied_ to me?" He asked, getting defensive.

"Oliver, we're freshmen in high school. You still watch Spongebob?" She asked. She watched it every once in a while, but she couldn't quote it or anything.

"What? It's a classic." He defended. Miley shook her head. Oliver had taken her attention away from her mom, which was good.

"Yeah. About the song, do you think Hannah should sing it?" She asked. She didn't usually write Hannah's songs. The only ones that she did write were One in a Million, True Friend, and If We Were a Movie.

"Well, it's possibly one of the best songs I've ever heard. I think that she should. A lot of kids have to go through bad times. They need a song about getting through it." He admitted.

"I totally agree with you. But, I don't think I will. I mean, the press would want to know who died. And as far as they know, Hannah's mom is still alive." She confessed. Oliver looked at the floor.

"Oh, okay. But, um, Miley? I really like the song. And I don't want you to feel like one of the most beautiful songs you've ever written is going to go unacknowledged. So, can you record it? I wanna put it on my iPod." He asked shyly.

"Oh, um, sure. I can do that." She smiled.

"Thanks, Miley." He said.

"No, Oliver. I should be thanking you. You're an amazing friend." She smiled. Oliver looked up at her and smiled too. In a sudden surge of confidence, he began to lean in. To his surprise, Miley started to lean in to. Her lips were so close, he could almost taste them.

"Hey, Miley."

Both Oliver and Miley jumped. The two scrambled away from each other. Jackson had walked in, but he hadn't been looking up. He walked over to the fridge and took out an apple.

"Hi, Jackson." Miley greeted her brother, giving him a small wave. Jackson took a bite of his apple and sat in between Miley and Oliver.

"So, what movie are we watching?" He asked. Miley rolled her eyes and pushed Jackson off of the couch. He sat back down on Miley's left, with Oliver on her right.

"Um, we haven't really decided yet." Oliver pointed out. Jackson laughed. He got up and scanned through the movies they owned. He finally picked one out.

"Aww, Bloodthirsty Bloodhounds. This movie is so good. It's about a bunch of mutant dogs that kill everything in sight." He explained. Before Miley or Oliver could disagree with his choice, he put the movie into the DVD player.

"Jackson, you know I don't like horror movies." Miley complained. She seemed a little scared.

"Yeah, Jackson. What's this movie rated?" Oliver asked. Jackson pressed play on the TV and sat back down. He threw the DVD case at Oliver. Oliver read it, and his eyes grew wide.

"Jackson! This movie's rated R!" Oliver yelled. Miley looked even more scared.

"Yeah, and it's illegal to watch in Texas because some guy watched it and died of fright. When I first watched it, I couldn't sleep for weeks." He admitted.

"He died?! Of fright?! Jackson, I don't like the sound of this!" Miley yelled nervously.

"Don't worry. I bet the guy was a pansy." Jackson reassured her. Miley immediately grabbed a pillow. Oliver looked at her strangely.

"It's to cover my eyes for the scary parts. Trust me, you'll want one too." Miley suggested, throwing Oliver a pillow. The movie began to play, and Miley could already feel goosebumps forming on her skin.

HMHMHM

"_Mary, I think I hear something! No! NO! It can't be! How did they find us! It's the bloodhounds!"_

Miley buried her head behind Oliver. He himself was cowering behind the pillow Miley had given him. Jackson, on the other hand, was laughing at the gorey scene on the screen.

"_AHHH! Charles! NOOOO! They've…they've killed you! Oh no! They're coming for me! Charles!"_

Miley peeked out from behind Oliver. The woman was standing there, which was fine. Okay, the camera was turning. And there was nothing there? Oh no, she was walking towards the door. Bad idea. Suddenly, a bloodhound jumped out.

Miley jumped and grabbed Oliver, causing him to jump. He grabbed her too. The two began screaming at the sights in the movie. Jackson was still laughing.

"You two look so funny. Holding on to each other for dear life, screaming like there's no tomorrow. It's a little blood and gore. Get over it." Jackson laughed. Miley glared at him.

"_No! Get off of me! Ahhhhh…"_

Miley tried to tune out the sounds of a human being devoured by a dog. When she couldn't, she stood up. Oliver peered out from behind his pillow and Jackson stopped laughing.

"Okay, this movie is too scary. Come on, Oliver. Let's go watch something else." Miley suggested. Oliver nodded his head frantically and walked out of the room with Miley.

"Just so you know, I wasn't scared. I was just…pretending. You know, so that you didn't feel like the only one who was scared." Oliver explained on their way up the stairs. Miley laughed.

"Yeah, suuure."

HMHMHM

Miley was running down an alley. She was searching for a place to hide, but couldn't find one. She heard something behind her, and began to run faster.

Suddenly, she heard a growl. She turned around and saw a bloodhound with blood all over its mouth and teeth. Miley began backing away slowly.

"Nice doggie. Stay. Nice doggie." She said to the dog. The dog bared its teeth at her. Miley kept backing up more. She felt something hard hit her back and turned around.

A wall. She was up against a wall. The bloodhound came closer. She looked around her, but there was nothing to protect herself with. The bloodhound bared its teeth again, then jumped at her.

"AHHH!" Miley screamed, bolting upright. She looked around. She was in her bed. She listened closely, she didn't hear any dogs in her room. She'd been dreaming.

Suddenly, she heard the neighbors dog bark. What if he was a bloodthirsty bloodhound? What if he could smell her fear? What if he was coming to get her? She grabbed her phone and dialed as fast as her fingers could.

"Hello?"

"Oliver? Were you sleeping?"

"Um, yeah. Miley, it's like three in the morning. Why'd you call me?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The bloodhounds from the movie. I've been having nightmares about them and my neighbor's dog won't stop barking and it's scaring me!

"Okay, calm down. The movie is fake."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"Okay, well, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Um, well. I had a dream too."

"Okay. What was it about?"

"Um, I'm too tired to remember."

"That's just like you, Oliver."

"Hey, it's 3:04 in the morning! Cut me some slack. But I can tell you that it involved peanut butter. Lots and lots of peanut butter."

"Okay? So, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Um, I think I have to take Ben to some kid's party or something. That should be…fun."

"Oliver, don't be so sarcastic. Your little brother is so cute!"

"Really? Than maybe you could take him."

"Um, I guess I could."

"What? I was kidding."

"Oh, well then I guess I won't tak—"

"No! Please, take him! I get enough of him at home!"

"Okay, then. When should I pick him up?"

"Um, tomorrow afternoon at two. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Oliver."

"G'night, Mily. I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love shoes. You know? They keep your feet safe. Anyways, goodnight."

HMHMHM

Miley knocked on Oliver's door. She had to take his little brother, Ben, to Pinky Pig's Party Place. She hadn't ever been there before, but she guessed that Ben would love it. He was only five years old.

The door opened. Oliver was standing there with Ben at his side. Ben had a gift in his hand and was bouncing up and down.

"Hi, Miwey. I'm weawy excited about going today. I bought a pwesent fow my fweind, Jason. It's his biwthday." Ben explained excitedly. Miley laughed.

"Alright, we should be going then. Sure you don't wanna come, Oliver?" Miley asked. Oliver shook his head frantically.

"No! Once you've been to Pinky Pig's Party Place, you'll _never_ want to go back. Trust me." He assured her. He pushed Ben out the door.

"Bye Oliver." Miley called. She looked down at Ben, and he smiled.

"Bye Owivew!" He yelled. Oliver waved, then closed the door. Miley climbed into Jackson's car, where Jackson was waiting. She help Ben into it as well.

"Let's go." She said. Jackson sped off. When they got there, Miley was surprised. It was a giant pink building with a giant smiling pig head on top. In huge neon letters it said "Pinky Pig's Party Place".

She and ben got out of the car. She walked him to the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Hi, party people! Welcom to Pinky Pig's Party Place, the most funtastical place on planet Earth and beyond!"

Miley was surprised at the appearance of the woman at the door. She had on a pink knee length skirt, stockings that were striped light pink and dark pink, pink flats, and a pink shirt that read "Pinky Pig's Party Palace is the bestiest!". Her bright red hair was in ponytails, and she had on a pig hat.

"Hi, I'm Ben and this is Miwey. She's my bwothew's best fwiend." Ben introduced them. The woman's smiled grew even larger. She bent down to Ben's height.

"And whose party are you here for, Ben?" She asked.

"Jason's." Miley answered for him. The woman looked at her.

"Well, his party is at table 3. Have a super peppy pinktastic time!" She said, pointing to a table. Miley looked over. She hadn't really looked at the inside of the building yet. It was very pink and filled with many odd things.

There was a huge jungle gym in the middle. Surrounding it were many ball pens. There were video games lining the walls and trampolines in random spots. In the front of the building was a huge stage. Miley guided Ben towards his table. He put down his gift.

"Well, aren't you going to go play with Jason?" Miley asked. Ben looked at the many kids playing. He then turned to her and shook his head.

"I don't wanna pway with them." He said, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Why not?" Miley asked. She tried walking with him to the group of kids, but Ben wouldn't move. He grabbed her hand.

"I don't wanna pway with them. I wanna pway with you." He said, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Oh, um, okay. Let's go to the ball pen." Miley suggested. The two walked over, then jumped in. Ben began laughing.

"This is fun. When Owivew took me, he pwayed in the baw pen with me too. He's weawy coow." Ben said with much admiration. Miley put a hand to her heart, Oliver must be a really good brother.

"Really? What else did you guys do?" Miley asked, hoping to get some ideas. She didn't really know what Ben liked to do.

"We went on the twampowines and we pwayed the video games and we tawked about stuff." He explained before diving under the balls.

"Oh, cool! What did you talk about?" She asked. Ben threw a ball at her and laughed. Miley threw a ball at him and he laughed again.

"We tawked about wots of stuff. Wike we tawked about schoow and Wiwwy and my mommy and my daddy and we tawked about you." He explained. Miley's eyebrows rose.

"What did he say about me?" She asked. She wanted to know what sort of things Oliver was saying about her to his brother.

"He said that you wewe weawy beautifuw. And that you smeww wike vaniwwa, and that he didn't know why. And he said that you wewe a weawy good singew. And he said wots of othew stuff too." Ben told her while throwing balls at the wall. Miley was a bit surprised at what he said. But Oliver probably said stuff like that about Lilly too.

"What'd he say about Lilly?" She asked. She might as well find out.

"Um, we tawked about you fiwst. Then I asked about Wiwwy. He said that she was kinda pwetty and that she couwdn't sing. I asked him what she smewwed wike, and he said that he didn't know." Ben said, diving back under the balls.

Miley didn't know why Oliver knew what she smelled like. She had known that he thought Hannah Montana was pretty, but she had no idea he thought the same thing about Miley.

"Miwey, why awe you smiwing wike that?" Ben asked, dropping the balls in his hands and looking at her. Miley opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out.

"I…I…let's go on the trampoline." Miley suggested, changing the subject. Ben immediately forgot his question and ran out of the ball pen.

HMHMHM

"_Come pway with Pinky! Thewe's bawws, twampowines, and swinkies. So pick up the pace and go to Pinky Pig's Pawty Pwace!"_

"Okay, Miles. Get out. And take the kid." Jackson groaned, slamming on the breaks. Ben had been singing the Pinky Pig's Party Place theme song the whole ride, and apparently Jackson was fed up with it.

"What? Oliver's house is still a block away." Miley complained.

"_Come pway with Pinky! Thewe's bawws, twampowines, and swinkies. So pick up the pace and go to Pinky Pig's Pawty Pwace!"_

"I don't care. Get out." He demanded. Miley climbed out of the car and took Ben out of his carseat. She picked up the carseat and placed it on the ground.

"Jackson, come on. This is a little much. It's just a song." Miley said. Jackson rolled his eyes and drove away. Ben began spinning in circles.

"_Come pway with Pinky! Thewe's bawws, twampowines, and swinkies. So pick up the pace and go to Pinky Pig's Pawty Pwace!"_

"Ben, sweetie. We have to walk just one block to get to your house. Is that okay?" Miley asked, bending down to Ben's height. Ben shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna wawk. I wanna piggyback wide!" He smiled, trying to jump up onto Miley's back.

"But, Ben, I have to carry your carseat." Miley pointed out.

"I don't care! I wanna piggback ride!" He cried. Miley sighed, then bent down for Ben to jump on her back. She then picked up his carseat and began to walk. Ben put his arms around her neck.

"Ben, you're choking me." Miley told him.

"No I'm not." He contradicted her. He kept his arms where they were, which was causing her breathing to become more strained.

"Whatever you say. We're almost there, okay?" Miley asked. Ben nodded. When she finally got to the Oken household, she let out a sigh of relief. She put Ben's carseat on the ground and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, opening the door. When he saw Miley, he smiled.

"Hey, Oliver. Can you take your brother?" Miley asked. Oliver laughed and tried to take Ben off of Miley's back. But Ben kicked him.

"No! I wanna stay with Miwey!" Ben screamed, kicking Oliver again. Oliver grabbed Ben's legs and tried to pull him off of Miley. Ben just tightened his grip around Miley's neck, choking her even more.

"Ben! Let…GO!" Oliver yelled, pulling Ben's legs even harder. Now Miley couldn't breath at all. Ben screamed.

"NO! I wanna stay with Miwey! Wet go of me!" He yelled. Miley put her hands to her throat, but neither Oliver nor Ben noticed.

"I…can't…BREATH!" Miley yelled, straining her voice. Oliver immediately let go of Ben's legs. Miley took a deep breath.

"Miley, I am so sorry! I didn't know I was doing that!" He apologized. Miley laughed lightly. Ben relaxed his grip on her neck.

"Oliver, there's no need to apologize. Wait a minute, do I smell…cookies?" Miley asked. Ben immediately grew alert. Miley winked at Oliver. He looked confused for second, then changed his expression to one of comprehension.

"Yeah, you do. My dad just baked three batches of snickerdoodles. You know, Ben's favorite cookie? Too bad too, he can't have any if he stays on your back." Oliver said, sighing. Ben let go of Miley and ran into his house. Miley and Oliver both laughed.

"Thanks, Oliver. I thought I'd have him stuck on me all day." Miley smiled. Oliver smiled back.

"So, did you have fun at Pinky Pig's Party Place?" He asked. Miley's eyes widened.

"That place is creepy." She admitted. Oliver laughed. He heard a scream from inside, and they both knew that Ben had just discovered that there were no cookies. Oliver quickly shut his front door.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I gotta go stop Ben from starting a tantrum. I'll see ya." He said, turning around to go back into his house.

"Bye. Oh, and Oliver?" Miley called. Oliver turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"I smell like vanilla because I use vanilla scented shampoo. Ben told me you were wondering why I did." She smiled. Oliver's face turned bright red.

"Oh, um, he told you that? Well, thanks for telling me. Now I don't have to wonder. I have to go, bye." He said quickly, darting into his house.

"_Ben! I can't believe you told Miley that I loved how she smelled like vanilla! Get over here, you little punk!"_

Miley laughed. Oliver seemed really mad. She could see Oliver through the window. He was chasing Ben around the room. Ben was laughing, as if it was a game. Miley smiled.

"See you later, Oliver."

**You see what I mean? I didn't like it. Feel free to disagree.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I have a few Moliver oneshots written, so tell me if you want me to put those up! And just a reminder, it only takes one minute to leave me a review and brighten my day!**

**I have a poll that is a social experiment. PLEASE VOTE!!**


	5. When SkaterGuy Met Sk8rChic4evr

**Did any of you notice that I always update on Thursdays? LOL, I just did. But next week I'm throwing you a curve ball and updating on a _totally random day_. Haha.**

**Okay, all of the chapters I hate you guys love. Well, get ready for a lot of loving then. Because I really don't like how this chapter turned out. I know, you're tired of hearing it.**

**Alright, I have something totally awesome to tell you all. I plan to put up my oneshots soon and stuff. They're all Moliver, duh, and include: Miley and Oliver in jail, Miley writing in a diary and making stupid references to the Plain White Tees, and a new story I'm working on that is totally secret. Shhh.**

**My new story is based on a real life thing I'm going through right now, but a little different. If you really want to know how soap opera-ish my love life is right now, then say so in your review or PM me and I'll answer explaining what's going on. Not only will you hear my story, but you'll also get an idea of my new story.**

**And if no one wants to hear I'll feel really stupid. But, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, yada yada yada. (insert funny comment for the disclaimer).**

Chapter 5

When SkaterGuy Met Sk8rChic4evr

Lilly was very happy. Her flu was gone. She wondered what she should do first, now that she couldn't spread infectious disease. She decided to call up Miley.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. Guess who sounds normal!"

"You do! Your flu is gone! Yay, now you can come back to school!"

"Yeah! So, what have you been up to?"

"Um, yesterday I took Ben, to Pinky Pig's Party Place."

"Oh, scary. That place is so creepy."

"I know! I said the same thing!"

"So how'd things go with that?"

"Ben is the coolest kid! Oliver is lucky to have him as a brother. He's so cute! I mean, Ben is cute. Not Oliver. Not that Oliver isn't cute! I mean, he's not. Well, he is. Not to me, but to someone who likes him more than a friend, I guess he's cute."

"Um, okay? Well I had a fabulous time watching reruns of The OC and Spanish soap operas!"

"Oh, that sounds…fun?"

"Yeah. Hold on, my mom's saying something…What the heck?"

"What?"

"She says that there's someone here to see me."

"Who?"

"She says it's Ja—just some kid."

"Alright? Bye then."

"Bye."

Lilly hung up her cell phone and stared at Jackson strangely. He was standing awkwardly in her doorway, wearing bathing suit bottoms and a Rico's shirtr.

"Hi, Lilly." He said, waving slightly. Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her mom looked at her, then at Jackson.

"Jackson, I think my daughter wants to know why you're here." She said for Lilly. She looked at Lilly to check if she was right, and Lilly nodded.

"Oh, um, I heard she was better. And my friend wanted me to stop by." He said, looking at the ground nervously. Mrs. Trusscott's eyebrows rose.

"Whose this friend?" She asked.

"Oh, it's some friend of Jackson's that likes me. It's no big deal." Lilly explained to her mother, as if she could care less. Her mom smiled and then clapped her hands together.

"Oh, my little Lillian has a secret admirer! I'll go then, so Jackson can tell you more about his friend." She smiled, running out of the room. Lilly looked at him oddly.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He asked, running him tongue along his teeth. He then started looking at his clothes to check for something weird or gross on them.

"No, it's just that I just noticed that you haven't made any comments about how hot my mom is in a while. Usually you get embarassed or something." Lilly pointed out. Jackson's face grew pink.

"Oh, well, I've gotten over my crush on her." Jackson smiled nervously.

"Oh, okay. So, does you friend have anything new to say to me?" Lilly asked excitedly. She sat down on her couch, then patted the seat next to her. Jackson slowly walked over and sat down.

"Um, yeah. He says hi." Jackson smiled meekly.

"Cool. Look, there's something that's bugging me. This guy likes me and I know nothing about him." Lilly complained.

"Oh, um, you could ask me some questions about him." Jackson suggested. Lilly thought for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement.

"He's a junior, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have I met him before?"

"Yes."

"Have I _talked_ to him before?"

"Yes."

"What color hair does he have."

"I can't tell you. Just yes or no questions."

"Okay. Is he my type?"

"Yes."

"If he and I went out would Miley be jealous?"

"No."

"If he and I went out would Miley be weirded out?"

"Yes."

"Um, does he plan on talking to me in person soon."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yes or no questions."

"Is he ugly?"

"No."

"Does he have any weird deformities?"

"No."

"Then why won't he talk to me?"

"Yes or no questions!"

"Fine! Can you please tell him that if he doesn't talk to me _himself_ soon, then I'll never talk to him again?"

"Um, Lilly. I don't know if that's really necessar—"

"Yes or no."

"Um, well, yes."

"…"

"…"

"So all he said was hi?"

HMHMHM

Miley sat in her living room, finishing up her homework. Jackson walked in, looking like he was about to get caught for murder.

"Hey, Jackson. Why do you look so…guilty?" Miley asked suspiciously, sitting up a little more. Jackson looked over at her with wide eyes.

"How can you talk to someone without really talking to them?" He asked desperately.

"Um, I don't understand the question." Miley said, furrowing her brow. Jackson grabbed his head and groaned.

"Let's say you _have_ to talk to someone, but they can't see you, hear you, or see your handwriting. Or have your phone number. How do you talk to them?" He asked, running over to her and grabbing her shoulders. Miley wiggled out of his grasp.

"Um, I don't know! I guess you IM them. Why?" She asked. Jackson immediately broke out into a smile. He kissed the top of Miley's head.

"Miley, you're a genius! Thank you!" He exclaimed. He turned and ran up the stairs. Miley heard his bedroom door slam.

"I wonder why he needs to talk to someone without them knowing who he is. Eh, it probably has something to do with Lilly." Miley laughed.

She pulled out her MSBG and opened it to a fresh page.

Jackson Stewart

Looks – Blond hair, brown eyes. Very short.

Age – 16

Occupation (if he has one) – Works at Rico's Snack Shack. He and his boss can't stand each other.

Personality – Mean (to me), obsessed with girls, a tad desperate.

Relationship Status – He's my older brother. We fight a lot, but we do have our sweet brother sister moments.

Biggest Secret – I'm 95 sure that he's in love with my best friend, Lilly.

Major Faults – Ew, too many to count. But for Lilly's sake, just in case she ever dates him, I won't put any in here.

--

Miley laughed lightly. Jackson still thought she didn't know about his infatuation for her best friend. But he was easier to read than a children's picture book.

HMHMHM

Lilly looked around her room. There was nothing to do. Miley was doing homework and then going to a Hannah party. One that didn't allow guests. Stupid Rihanna had to be all exclusive with her invites. And all Oliver talked about lately was Miley, which really got on her nerves.

She could write more reviews for "Give It To Me Straight", but she already had the next five articles written. She couldn't go surfing or skateboarding, it was raining. There was nothing to do.

She suddenly heard a little _ding_ come from her computer. She ran over and checked it out. A pop-up was there saying:

_SkaterGuy requests instant message conversation with __Sk8rChic4evr. Do you accept?_

Lilly clicked the yes button. A new window popped up.

**SkaterGuy: **Hey.

**Sk8rChic4evr****:** Um, hi?

**SkaterGuy: **It's me.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Me?

**SkaterGuy: **Jackson's friend.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **You mean the one that…you know.

**SkaterGuy: **Yeah, that one.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Oh, hey. What's up?

**SkaterGuy: **Not much. Jackson passed on your message.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Which one?

**SkaterGuy: **The one about me having to talk to you or "else".

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Oh yeah. Sorry about that! I just kinda started to get the feeling that you weren't real.

**SkaterGuy: **Yeah, well I am totally real. Why would you think I was fake?

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Because I get disappointed a lot. Like, every guy I ever like breaks my heart. I didn't wanna deal with the heartbreak again.

**SkaterGuy: **Come on, not every guy.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **So far, yeah. I mean, I dated this guy Matt. He broke up with me because he fell in love with some girl from his Chem class. And then I dated this guy Lucas, and he cheated on me. And there are plenty other guys, too. I could go on all day.

**SkaterGuy:** No one's stopping you.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **What? You mean you actually want to hear this crap?

**SkaterGuy: **It's not really that. It's that you want me to listen to this crap. So I will.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Um, okay? Well there was this guy Andrew, and he lied and said he was moving when he wasn't. And then this guy Jared…

HMHMHM

Miley slammed the door shut behind her. She'd just gotten back from a super exclusive party of Rihanna's. She liked being Hannah Montana, but she hated going to parties when no one knew who she really was. She kind of felt like she was alone.

She wanted to call Lilly to tell her about the party, but her phone had been dead all night. She threw her bag on the couch and groaned. It was 7:30 and there was nothing to do! She quickly plugged her phone into its charger, then went upstairs to "De-Hannah" herself.

She came back down and picked up her phone. She had six voicemails. Apparently she'd gotten a lot of calls that night. She put her phone up to her ear and listened.

"_First unheard message: Hey, Miles. This is your daddy speaking. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home late tonight. I have a meeting with the director of your__ new music video. Oh, and can you tell Jackson that he needs to order you both pizza? Thanks, darling._

_Second unheard message: Hi Miwey, it's Ben. You towd me to weave a message aftew the beat. I wanna teww you about what Owivew said yestewday. He said that I wasn't awwowed to teww you the stuff he says about you. So I just wanted to wet you know that you'we not awwowed to ask me what he says about you anymowe. I don't wanna get in twouble. Um, Miwey? Why awen't you answewing? Miweeeey? Did you hang up on me?_

_Third unheard message: Hey, Miley. It's Oliver. Sorry about what Ben said, whatever he did say. He took my phone and left you a message. And if he told you I said something about you, it's a lie. I didn't say any of it. I mean, I said some of it. No! I take that back! I said nothing! Oh god, I suck at lying! Not that I'm lying! I mean, why would I be lying? It's not like I lov—I'm just gonna go now._

_Fourth unheard message: Oh my GOD! Miley! He's IMing me! The friend of Jackson's that likes me! He's talking to me right now! And he's the most sweetest and coolest guy I've ever talked to! I'm soooo excited right now! Okay, I have to go!_

_Fifth unheard message: Hi, Miwey. This is Ben again. Owibew feww asweep and he's tawking in it. I want you to heaw, it's weawwy funny. _No, Superman, I can't find the egg. _That was him. Oh, wait, now he's saying something ewse. Wet me see. _Miley. _Miwey, he said youw name! But he awways says youw name when he sweeps. Oh, wait, was I not supposed to teww you that? I'm not suwe. Wet me ask him. Owibew? Am I awwowed to teww Miwey that you say hew name when you sweep? _What? No! You most definitely cannot! Are you on the phone with her right now? Give me that!

_Sixth unheard message: Miley, it's Oliver again. About me saying your name when I sleep, it's normal. I say everyone's name when I sleep. Like, I say Lilly's name too. _No you don't! _Shut up, Ben. Yeah, I do. I even say my mom's name. _Not uh! Miwey, the onwy name he says is youws. Ignowe what he says. _Ben, go AWAY! Miley, Ben is lying. I have to go. Bye. Oh, and I do not say your name when I sleep!"_

Miley stared at her cell phone. Too much was happening. Oliver was acting so strange, Ben kept telling her sweet things that Oliver was doing, and Lilly was talking to her secret admirer on the computer.

And her dad was at a meeting. Thinking of this, she remembered that she needed to tell Jackson to order pizza. She ran upstairs and knocked on his door. He didn't answer. She knocked again, but once more received no answer.

She pushed open the door. Jackson was sitting at his computer, listening to music and IMing someone at the same time. She walked up behind him. He was signed on as SkaterGuy, which was funny. That wasn't Jackson's screenname. And he was talking to Sk8rChic4evr. Which was even weirder because that was Lilly's screenname.

Until it dawned on her. She thought that Jackson hadn't told Lilly who his friend was because he liked her himself and didn't want his friend to get her. But now she'd finally figured it out. _He_ was his friend. Miley ran into the hallway and grabbed MSBG. She wrote in this newfound information. She then walked back into Jackson's room.

Miley pulled the earphones out of his ears. He turned around slowly. When he saw Miley, he tried to cover his computer screen with his hands.

"Miley! What are you doing in here? Haven't I ever told you to knock?" He asked, trying to minimize his IM conversation and keep one hand over the screen at the same time.

"Jackson, save it. I know who you're talking to and I know who you're posing as. Now sit." She said, pointing to his bed. Jackson got up reluctantly and sat there. Miley began pacing.

"Look, Miles, I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have feelings for my baby sister's best friend, but I really can't help it!" He apologized. Miley slapped his arm.

"Jackson, you are one of the biggest idiots I have ever met." She insulted him. He looked down and the ground and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you mad?" He asked. Miley hit him again.

"Of course I'm mad! But not for the reasons you think. I'm mad because you think that I'd try to stop you and Lilly from going out. I'm mad because you're lying to my best friend. And I'm infuriated that you had to make a fake friend that likes Lilly because now getting you two together is going to be even more complicated!" Miley yelled.

"Miles, I'm sorry! It's just that—wait a minute. You're gonna try to get us together?" Jackson asked, looking at her like she was an alien in place of his sister.

"Yes, Jackson. And you want to know why?" She asked him, still using an angry tone.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted. Miley slapped herself in the forehead.

"I want to help because the straight truth is, you're in love with my best friend. And you know what? I think she may be in love with you and not even know it. And I am tired of dealing with all of the heartbreak in her life and I want her to date a guy who won't hurt her. And you won't. Do you understand now?" She asked. Jackson nodded.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd react badly, Miley. I should of known you wouldn't off. But, how am I going to get out of the current situation?" He asked.

"Jackson, let me give you this little analogy. In creating this fake friend, you've basically dug yourself into a very, very deep hole. And I am at the edge of the hole. And I have to find a way to get you out of there. And let me tell you, in this analogy, there are no ladders." Miley explained.

"Why aren't there any ladders?" Jackson asked.

"Because, the ladders represent the easy way out. And there is no easy way out, so there are no ladders." Miley said. Jackson's mouth formed and "o".

"Maybe we could dig some steps into the sides so I could climb out. Do I get a rock or something that I could dig with? Well, since I most likely dug myself in the hole with a shovel, I could use that!" Jackson suggested, getting excited about his idea. Miley smacked him on the arm.

"Jackson, it's an analogy. And if your attention span is so small that you go off topic so quickly, then I'm getting your head checked. And if you're just trying to continue the analogy, let me be the first to tell you that you're not making any sense." Miley snapped. Jackson put his head down.

"So, what are we gonna do?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, we have a few choices. They're all up to you, so I'll just write them down and let you pick." Miley explained. She picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a few things on it. She then threw it at Jackson and walked out. It read:

Tell her how you feel. (I'm 93 sure that she won't react badly.)

Keep posing as your friend until she finds out it's you. (Which she _will_!)

Just get over her. (I highly suggest _not_ doing this one.)

Tell her how you feel. (Okay, I'm 94 sure now.)

There are other choices, but these are the three you get.

This isn't a choice. You need to order us some pizza.

Jackson groaned. None of these suggestions helped. He knew number three wouldn't work. And he would never even think about doing number 1 or 4. So he was left with number two. He heard his computer _ding_.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **u still there?

Jackson took a deep breath. Did he really want to keep going on with this? Did he want to keep lying to her? But yet again, did he want to have to deal with the retaliation when she found out it was him?

**SkaterGuy: **yeah, i'm here.

**Eww, did you think it was good? Bad? Please, do tell. Oh, and please tell me if you want to know my real life story that is very, very similar to the plotline of my new story. And if you don't, then I'll cry.**

**Press the purple button, yada yada yada. You'll make my day, blah blah blah. We've been through this before.**

**Oh, and my new story won't be posted until this story is done. I suck at writing two stories at once, I really do.**


	6. You're a Nutter

**Agh, this chapter comes with one enormous apology! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! But there were some serious issues going on, so I didn't really have time. And a special big thanks to all of you who listened to my little soap opera-ish problem! Oh, and the story based off of my problem already has the first two chapters written! Haha, it's a lot more dramatic than my life, because in order to make a good fanfiction (in my opinion) you need drama. And a dash of humor.**

**I have a special request here. If any of my readers live in England or Australia, can you please tell me whether or not they say 'nutter'. I'd feel really stupid if I was just making up a word. I just need to know. Oh, and if you live in America, like me, you're probably wondering if they actually say that there, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanuh Muntahnuh. Haha, just felt like spelling it wrong. Oh, and I don't own Rugrats, either.**

Chapter 6

You're a Nutter

For Miley Stewart, performing at concerts was a breeze. For Miley Stewart, signing autographs was far from awkward. For Miley Stewart, cramped tour buses weren't that big of a deal. It seems as if Miley Stewart had the whole popstar thing down. Well, except that for Miley Stewart, meet and greets were still pretty weird.

Especially this certain one, which was taking place in Palmdale, California. Girls and guys were lined up for what looked like miles, just to meet Hannah Montana. Most of them were relatively normal, but there were a few that were extremely unusual. Lucky for her, she had Lola Luftnangle on one side and Mike Standly III on the other.

"Thank you so much, Hannah! Oh, and I wanted you to have this stuffed platypus. I bought it just for you!" One excited fan squealed, shoving a purple platypus doll in Miley's hands.

"Oh, thank you. I've always wanted one!" Miley smiled, pretending to act excited. She delicately placed the stuffed animal onto the pile of gifts given to her by her fans. She didn't use most of them, but she couldn't really turn them down.

"Hannah, I love you! I love your music, your hair, your make up, your friends, your tour bus, your clothes, your earrings, your shoes, your hats…" One fan drolled on, naming various things they adored about Hannah. Miley couldn't help but to tune them out.

"Thank you!" Miley politely interrupted. The fan seemed surprised, but then began to squeal about how Hannah Montana had actually talked to her. She ran off and began screaming into her cell phone, most likely talking about what had just occurred. A blonde girl walked up, looking slightly nervous.

"Hi, Hannah. I'm a really big fan. Actually, my mom drove me all the out here from Washington. The state, not the capital." She said, trying to surpress an obvious smile.

"You do know that we did some meet in greets in Washington last month, right?" Miley asked, surprised that this fan didn't just attend those instead.

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't make it to those. I was really disappointed, so my mom drove me down here. We came just to meet you." The girl smiled. Miley raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You came all the way down here just to see _me_?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. You're Hannah Montana." The girl pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget." Miley laughed, hoping that comment didn't lead this fan to believe that she secretly lived a secret double life. But then again, that was a pretty big conclusion to come to off of one comment.

"It must be hard being famous. Don't you ever wish that you could turn it off?" The girl asked.

"Um, yeah. I do, actually." Miley lied. She felt a tap from her dad on her shoulder, meaning that she had to hurry things up.

"So, what's your favori—" The girl began.

"I'm sorry, we have to keep the line moving. But since you drove all the way down here, I'm giving you this." Miley smiled, turning around and grabbing a pass from a bag behind her. She handed the pass to the girl.

"What is it?" The girl asked excitedly.

"It's a backstage pass to one of my concerts. I always feel bad when fans come a long way to see me and don't get a chance to ask everything they wish they could have. So I'll see you at that concert." Miley smiled, ushering the girl off.

"That was really awesome of you, Mi—Hannah." Oliver smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. Miley could feel her own cheeks grow red at the compliment.

"Yeah, it was." Lilly added. A new fan came up. This time, it was a guy. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a nice tan, meaning he was probably native to California.

"Hey, Hannah. I'm Gary." He smiled.

"Hi, Gary." Miley greeted. Even though the guy was really cute, she couldn't see herself interested in him. Lately that was how it'd been with all of the cute guys she'd seen. In fact, the last time her stomach flipped was when she talked to…Miley cut herself off before she could finish that thought.

"So, this may seem kind of personal, but do you have a boyfriend?" Gary asked confidently. Miley wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't. What was with her? Usually she'd be flirting with a hot guy like this.

"Um, no." Miley answered, unsure of what else to say. She knew what was coming next, and she was dreading it. Which, once again, didn't make much sense.

"Really? Well I read in an interview that you said that you'd date a fan. So I was wondering if you might want to—"

"I think you're time's up, Gary." Oliver cut in angrily. Miley was a bit surprised at how mad he sounded, but she was happy that he stopped Gary from continuing.

"I'm sorry, but I think that's up to Hannah!" Gary snapped. Oliver clenched his fists and stood up. Miley was a bit scared at his reaction.

"Well maybe Hannah wants you to leave, too!" Oliver growled.

"You want to take this outside?" Gary threatened.

"We are outside, you idiot." Oliver laughed. Gary seemed embarassed for a second, but then got angry again.

"Well then maybe we should settle this fight with our fists!" He suggested.

"Well maybe we shou—" Oliver began. But he was cut off by Lilly dragging him away from the table. Miley looked at Gary, whose anger seemed to disappear the second Oliver was out of view.

"So, about that date." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Garret, well, I assume that's your full name, but I'm interested in someone else." Miley smiled. Even though it was just an excuse, Miley felt like it was true somehow. If only she knew who exactly she liked.

HMHMHM

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Lilly, can you not pull me by my ear?" Oliver requested when they were far away from the group.

"No, because you're an idiot!" Lilly screamed.

"Calm, down, Lilly. We were just having a friendly disagreement."

"Oh, I'll give you a friendly disagreement!" Lilly threatened, advancing towards Oliver.

"Okay, fine, maybe I overreacted a bit." He admitted.

"A bit? How about a lot? You are the biggest…_nutter _I've ever met!" Lilly screamed. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a what?" He asked.

"A nutter." Lilly repeated. Oliver scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's a nutter?"

"It's a word for crazy person. You know, you're nuts! Or maybe it means stupid person, I don't know. They use it in England or Australia or somewhere with accents." Lilly explained.

"But we're in America." Oliver pointed out.

"Yes, we are." Lilly agreed.

"So why'd you say it?" Oliver asked.

"It's beside the point! The point is that you almost got in a fistfight with one of Hannah's fans!"

"He was asking for it!"

"Oliver, can you please for one moment just _not_ be stupid?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that this is the second time one of your aliases has gotten into a fight at one of Hannah's events!"

"Hey, but that Jason kid was asking for it!"

"Oh, okay. So if I go out and kill my chemistry teacher because she gave me an F, do you think the jury will accept 'she was asking for it' as an excuse?"

"Dude, why would you kill Ms. Anderson? She's awesome. If anyone, you should kill Mr. Franklin."

"Oliver, it was hypothetical. I'm not actually going to kill any of our teachers. And the fact that you've actually considered killing one of them deeply worries me."

"I haven't considered it! I'm just saying that if one of our teachers had to die, I'd choose Mr. Franklin. I myself wouldn't kill him, but I just think that life would be a lot easier without him there."

"Oh my god, I'm changing the subject back. You have dumb excuses. No one was literally asking for anything."

"I do believe he asked if we wanted to settle our argument with our fists. That might qualify as 'asking for it'. I think. Either that or he wanted us to start a boxing tournament. But I'm pretty sure he was just asking for it."

"Oliver, do you just get stupider by the second? You need some self control."

"I have self control! Haven't you seen how I've been managing to not turn to goo every time Miley is near me? That takes a lot of control."

"Well maybe we should just give you an award."

"I love awards! By the way, the Academy Awards were dumb this year. Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because you're a nutter."

"Stop saying nutter. It reminds me of peanut butter. And I thought we were past slapping, Lilly."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Too bad we're not past kicking!"

"Ow! Holy crap, Lilly! Of all the places to kick me, why'd you choose my man region?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you actually _had_ a man region. What kind of a guy can't stand a few slaps? Man up, Oliver. Oh, and get off the ground."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"Oh, then you won't mind if I kick you again."

"Okay, I'll get up! Why are you so mean, anyway?"

"Because you're a nutter."

HMHMHM"

Lilly sighed as she walked into her house. It'd been a long day. Of all of the Hannah events, meet and greets were the longest. Plus, she'd had to handle a temperamental Oliver.

"Hey, Lilly." Her mom smiled. Lilly just gave a slight nod and trudged up into her bedroom. She removed her wig and changed into pajamas. Even though it was only 8:00, being comfortable never hurt anyone. She quickly went into the bathroom and removed her make up.

She walked over to her computer and logged onto her IM. Miley, Oliver, and her secret admirer were all logged on. She sighed, not in the mood for talking, and logged off. She was tired of talking to a guy who she didn't even know the name of. Suddenly, she got an idea. She made a new screen name titled, BeachBlondeCutie. She logged on and typed in the user name of her admirer.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **Hey!

Lilly crossed her fingers and hoped he would respond. If not, she'd just have to go on not knowing anything about him.

**Skaterguy: **Um, hi? Who is this?

Lilly froze. She wasn't posing as anyone! If she just made up a name, he wouldn't talk to her. She quickly thought of the first junior girl she could.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **It's Mel.

**SkaterGuy: **From Trig?

Lilly sighed, he bought it. She quickly went on the school's website and looked at the list of teachers. There were two Trigonometry teachers, one male and one female. Which made her job a lot easier.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **Yeah. Don't you think our teacher is totally crazy?

**SkaterGuy: **Yeah, he has no idea what he's doing.

Lilly smiled and looked at the name of the male Trigonometry teacher.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **Well, he'd have to be crazy to have a last name like Fitzgerald. Hey, I have a survey for Sociology class. So can you tell me your full name?

**SkaterGuy: **Yeah, but first you need to tell me yours.

Lilly froze. Everyone in their school just knew Mel as Mel, not by her full name. There were so many names that Mel could stand for! Melinda, Melissa, Melody, Melanie, Melancholy. Wait, melancholy wasn't a name. It was a feeling. Still, she had to choose a name.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **Melissa.

**SkaterGuy: **Ha! I got you! Mel's full name is Melanie! This is Lilly, isn't it?

**BeachBlondeCutie: **How could you tell?

**SkaterGuy: **Come on, Lils, you and me get each other. I could tell just by the way you talked. Why'd you try to trick me?

**BeachBlondeCutie: **I wanted to know who you were. Can't you just tell me a first name?

**SkaterGuy: **No, I really can't. Can't you just accept that?

**BeachBlondeCutie: **I guess so. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight.

**SkaterGuy: **It's only like 8:12. But, then again, it was a pretty hard day. Goodnight.

**BeachBlondeCutie: **How'd you know that my day was hard?

**SkaterGuy: **I could just tell. Go to sleep, Lilly.

Lilly sighed and signed off. She just wanted to know who the guy was, then she'd be happy. She was tired of talking to someone who knew exactly who she was but she didn't know at all. Of course, she knew things like his favorite color and TV show, but nothing that was identifiable.

It almost seemed like she'd never meet her mystery boy.

HMHMHM

"Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows. We got the party with us, ah, ah, ah. We got the party with us!" Oliver belted out. He was never really one for singing in the shower, but today was an exception. Miley had called him and asked if he wanted to go shopping later that day. Which was practically a date, if he didn't count the fact that Lilly was tagging along.

"And I could tell you, her favorite color's pink. She loves to argue, born on the twenty-third. Her brother's peculiar, she has her father's eyes, but if you asked me if I loved her I'd lie." Oliver sang, changing the words of the song to fit his situation. He finished shampooing his hair and stepped out of the shower, still humming the song. He quickly wrapped a towel around his bottom half, then walked into his bedroom.

"I just love Taylor Swift, don't you?"

Oliver jumped, almost dropping his towel. Lilly was sitting on his bed looking at her cell phone screen. She hadn't even looked up at him. Miley was sitting next to her, iPod earphones hanging out of her ears.

"Holy crap! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Oliver asked.

"We agreed on 1:00, didn't we?" Lilly asked, looking up from her phone. Miley was watching their conversation, but didn't seem to feel the need to comment.

"Yeah, I must of forgotten." Oliver realized.

"Yeah, you must have. But it's a good thing you did. Otherwise, Miley and I wouldn't of gotten the chance to hear that wonderful display of musical talent that you have." Lilly laughed. She pressed a button on her phone and the sound of Oliver singing "I'd Lie" echoed around the room.

"Did Miley hear me singing that?" He asked nervously. It wouldn't take much for Miley to piece together his feelings for her after hearing that. Miley continued looking back and forth from the two.

"No, luckily. If I hadn't been here she would have, though. The second you said pink instead of green I shoved her earphones in her ears." Lilly smiled proudly, as if she'd stopped the world from ending. Oliver then realized that Miley most likely couldn't hear.

"Hey, Miley." He said.

"What?" Miley asked loudly. It was then obvious that her music was blocking all other sounds from entering her ears. Lilly pulled the earphones away.

"I said hey." Oliver repeated.

"Oh, hey. I loved your rendition of 'We Got the Party', by the way. But just so you know, you were singing 'I'd Lie' wrong. Firstly, it's about a guy. And secondly, his favorite color's green, not pink." Miley corrected. Oliver was glad that she hadn't heard the rest of his singing.

"Oh, yeah. Silly me." Oliver grinned nervously. Miley nodded.

"Yes, I am ready to go, Oliver, thanks for asking." Lilly suddenly smiled, standing up.

"I didn't ask you anything." Oliver stated dumbly.

"Oliver, it's called sarcasm." Lilly retorted.

"Hey, be easy on him. But we should get going. I want to get to Shoe Fly before all of the sixes get sold out." Miley agreed. Oliver nodded and began walking towards the door.

"Um, Oliver? I hate to break it to you, but streaking is strictly forbidden in Malibu. Especially in a public place like the mall." Lilly snickered, pointing at him. He looked down and realized that he was still only in a towel.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably put some clothes on." Oliver admitted, his face turning red. Miley and Lilly nodded and walked out of his room. He quickly threw on boxers, jeans, and a green polo. He walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, let's go." Miley smiled. They walked outside and were met by Jackson's car, with Jackson sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in." Jackson grumbled. The three climbed in to the back seat of his beat up blue car and buckled their seatbelts. Oliver was in the middle with Lilly and Miley on his sides.

"Cheer up, Jackson!" Lilly laughed, playfully punching him in the arm. Instantly, Jackson perked up. Oliver wondered why he'd listened to Lilly when she wasn't really requesting anything serious.

"Okay, let's go then." Jackson grinned, pulling out of Oliver's driveway and heading in the direction of the mall. Miley and Lilly immediately started talking about some girl thing. Oliver picked up parts of their conversation.

"…and then she said that I should've gotten the coconut oasis, but I still think the tropical sunrise was much better." Miley gushed. Oliver wondered why they were talking about coconuts and the sun.

"I don't know, I think the apple orchard was the overall best." Lilly replied. An oasis of coconuts? Tropical sunrises? Apple orchards? What were they talking about, places to go before they died or something?

"No, the best was the California breeze." Miley disagreed. Now there was California too?

"Okay, the wind in California is not that awesome." Oliver cut in. Miley and Lilly looked at him strangely, as if he just said something stupid and utterly boyish.

"What are you talking about, Oliver?" Miley asked, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"I'm talking about what you guys are talking about. You're naming places you want to go. An apple oasis, a coconut orchard, the California sunset, and even the tropical breeze!" Oliver smiled, proud that he'd actually said something insightful.

"Um, no, Oliver. We were talking about perfumes. Their names are Coconut Oasis, Apple Orchard, Tropical Sunset, and California Breeze." Miley explained, attempting in vain to hold back a laugh.

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense than my story." Oliver admitted, blushing slightly at his stupidity.

"We're here!" Jackson announced cheerily. Oliver had a strange feeling that Jackson wasn't as excited as he appeared, but he couldn't figure why. It was like he was only faking being eager just because Lilly asked him to cheer up.

"Let's go!" Lilly squealed, jumping out of the car. Miley and Lilly began walking towards the entrance with Oliver trailing behind, conversing about what stores they had to go to and what clothes they absolutely had to have. Oliver suddenly regretted coming in the first place.

HMHMHM

"We're here!" Jackson announced cheerily. He wondered why he had agreed to take Miley in the first place. Oh yeah, it was because she said that Lilly would be coming too. He quickly drove out of the parking lot and got on the road that led towards his house. When he finally arrived, he got out of his car and headed inside. He turned on the TV.

"_Hi, I'm Rose Thornberry. And today on 'Gardening For the Soccer Mom', we will be talking about lilies. These wonderful flowers—_"

Jackson changed the channel. He didn't want to think about Lilly for once. He just wanted to watch TV and not think about anything, let alone the girl he was falling for.

"_The bullfrog loves to hide out in grass, but it also loves to spend its afternoons sitting on lily pads, basking in the sunlight. The lily pad itself is a magnificent plant—_"

Jackson changed the channel again. Another thing to remind him about Lilly.

"_Hi, this is Brian Winters. Yesterday, Hannah Montana had a meet and greet, where she was accompanied by her well-known friends Mike Standley and Lola Luftnangle._"

Jackson groaned. This time they didn't only mention Lilly, they showed an actual picture. Of course, she was wearing a lime green wig and striped stockings, but it was still Lilly. He pressed the channel up button on the remote.

"_Deedee, I need a towel! Phil and Lil were playing in the mud again. Lillian! Put that worm down!_"

Jackson sighed, even Rugrats had turned on him. He turned off the TV, nothing seemed to be on that didn't remind him of Lilly. Suddenly, the door bursted open. In walked Miley and Lilly, who were chatting about some pair of shoes Miley had bought.

"Hey, why didn't you call? I could've given you a ride home." Jackson said, turning around to face them.

"Oh, well we ran into my mom in Teen Fashion Scene. She gave us a ride." Lilly explained. Jackson nodded. Suddenly, a loud grunt came from outside.

"Oh, come on, Oliver! It's not _that _many bags!" Lilly yelled. Jackson realized that both Lilly and Miley had no bags in their hands or anything. Just then, Oliver walked in, about twenty bags hanging off his arms and about five boxes in his arms. He was wearing two pairs of girl's sunglasses and had quite a few hats perched on his head.

"Not…that…many?" Oliver grunted.

"Maybe we should go upstairs so Oliver can put those down. Hey, Oliver. Can you take my jacket?" Miley asked. Oliver began shaking his head furiously, but it was hidden behind the mountain of boxes. Miley tossed her jacket on top of Oliver's load, causing his knees to buckle and the assortment of purchases showering down on him.

"Wait to go, Oliver." Lilly laughed. Miley gasped and ran over to Oliver.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know my jacket weighed that much! Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Yeah, you probably hate me." Miley babbled, kneeling down next to Oliver.

"No, I don't hate you. I could never hate _you_. And I'm fine. I'm just covered in a massive pile of your clothing and shoes." Oliver laughed. This made Miley giggle, and she began helping pick up the items on top on Oliver. Jackson knew very well that if it had been Lilly who caused the avalanche of clothing, Oliver would be screaming right now.

Lilly put a hand over her heart at the two helping each other clean up, then tiptoed over to Jackson. She sat down next to him and pointed at Miley and Oliver, as if Jackson hadn't yet noticed them.

"Aren't they too cute?" Lilly asked, putting her hand over her heart once again.

"Yeah, they are. This might sound a little weird, but does Oliver like Miley? You know, as more that a friend?" Jackson asked quietly, so only Lilly could hear. Miley suddenly laughed loudly, and for a moment Jackson thought she'd heard his question. But upon looking over at her he realized she was just laughing at a joke Oliver had made.

"Are you kidding? He's far past liking her more than a friend. He's head over heels for her. It's actually pretty funny." Lilly giggled. Jackson nodded.

"I like your laugh." He blurted suddenly. His eyes widened when he realized he'd said it out loud. He hoped he hadn't weirded Lilly out _too_ much.

"Thanks, I like your smile." Lilly complimented him. He resisted the urge to let his jaw fall open. Had she just complimented him back? Should he keep going with it, or just let it go?

"Why, thank you. My smile does tend to be quite…stunning." Jackson bragged, deciding to keep flirting.

"Oh, yeah. Because that's not narcisstic at all." Lilly laughed.

"Come on, if you can't love yourself, then who can you love?" Jackson asked. Lilly rose her eyebrows.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled. Jackson nodded. He looked back over at Miley and Oliver. Now Miley was on the ground with Oliver for some odd reason and the two were having what looked like a tickle fight.

"You know, Miley seems genuinely happy when she's flirting with Oliver." Jackson noted.

"You think she's flirting? They're just tickling each other. What makes that flirting?" Lilly asked, looking over at the two. Miley was giggling madly as Oliver tickled her stomach. She tried pushing him off, put to no prevail.

"Lilly, can you ever imagine you and Oliver having a tickle fight?" Jackson asked. Lilly immediately stuck out her tongue and shook her head.

"Ew, no. He's like my brother!" She defended.

"Still think there's nothing romantic about it?" Jackson asked, amused at her reaction. Lilly's face brightened and she looked over at the pair again. Miley was begging Oliver to stop. When he finally did, they just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Jackson also noticed how their shoulders where touching, yet neither of them moved.

"I've been waiting for him to start flirting with her for over a year now! Yes!" Lilly smiled, screaming her "yes". This caused Miley and Oliver to look over at her. Even though their gaze was directed at her, they never moved.

"Oh, uh, Lilly here just beat me in thumb wrestling." Jackson lied. Lilly nodded, holding up her thumb and pointing to it.

"Yeah! Um, let's play again! One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" She yelled, grabbing Jackson's hand and faking a wrestling match with his thumb. Miley and Oliver finally looked away again. A few moments later, Jackson heard a loud giggle, signaling that the two had resumed their tickle fight. They really were in love, even if Miley didn't know it.

He suddenly found himself fighting the urge to tickle Lilly.

**Eeeh! I actually liked this chapter, but I'm not really sure why. So if when I hate a chapter all of the reviewers love it, what happens when I like it? Hmmm, please review and prove this hypothetical theory forming in my head wrong. I liked that I showed the Miley/Oliver couple from Jackson's view. It kind of made it seem...um, I don't know. I just liked it.**

**Oh, and I feel like doing something super fun for the readers. So, I have a challenge. That's right, a challenge. I want YOU, yes you, to write a super long review. Believe me, this isn't a ploy to get more reviews. The reviewer who writes the longest review gets a prize. If you write the longest review over all other reviewers, I will write you a super duper oversized long review for one of YOUR stories! And if you don't have a story, do tell. Because then you'll get a prize of equal worth, maybe even better. But it's a secret.**

**Can you do it? Can YOU write the longest review above every other reviewer? Click that button and find out. Challenge ends...Friday.**


	7. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Hey guys! I know it's late, but I did update this week! Anyway, this chapter is really short, but it has a very big event. Oh, and if you thought you knew how MSBG was going to end up in the newspaper, this chapter will prove your theory wrong. Heres a clue: the fact that Lilly's book looks like Miley's book was a read herring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, which I JUST found out I own!**

Chapter 7

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Oliver had officially decided to tell Miley his feelings many times before, but this time he was positive. He was going to tell her. He was going to march up to her and kiss her.

Okay, maybe he was going to do something a bit less gregarious.

He was going to walk right up to her and tell her that he was in love with her. And then he was going to kiss her.

No, no, no. He didn't even have the courage to do that. He had to do something that was very simple. What if he told her he loved her, but not to her face?

He could text her, saying that he loved her. Yeah, that'd work perfectly! He took out his phone, but then put it down.

He couldn't do it. Miley would never love him. She'd dated Jake Ryan, kissed that Vince guy, and crushed on the biggest celebs there are to know. She'd never love a simple guy like him.

But yet, he wasn't simple. He was her best friend. The one she knew she could trust. The one she could always go to. The one who knew all of her secrets. She could love him.

He took out his phone and hurridly typed "I need to tell you something. I love you." He searched through his contacts. He quickly chose Miley's name and hit send.

"Your message has been successfully sent."

Oliver hated that pop-up. He wished he could take back the text. Now he'd ruined everything between him and Miley. They'd never talk again. His phone began to vibrate, meaning only one thing. She'd texted back.

His heart started beating ten times faster. He slowly opened his phone. He opened the message. His face broke out into a smile.

"I love you too." It read. It was right there, sent by—his _mom_?! He went to his outbox. His smile fell. In his rush, he'd accidentally chosen "Mom" instead of "Miley".

"Perfect." He groaned. He wished he could give up on love. But it wasn't that easy. Everytime Miley was with him his stomach flipped, his heart attempted to pound out of his chest, and he lost his sense of words.

But sadly, to her, he was just Oliver.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed. Lately she'd been feeling a lot different about Oliver. She didn't really know what it was, but she'd started seeing him differently. She pulled out MSBG to write in an entry that she'd been avoiding for a long time now.

_Oliver Oken_

Looks – Brown hair, brown eyes. Skinny. A bit muscular. A bit cute.

Age – Same as me. Actually, he's about four months older. So he's already 15. I have to wait another month until I hit the big one five.

Occupation (if he has one) – He doesn't have one.

Personality – Really nice, caring, sweet, funny, and loyal.

Biggest Secret – He's worn a dress and wig before, which ended in him accidentally getting kissed by a guy. But he's 100 straight, I promise.

Major Faults – Um, I kind of can't think of any. He gets nervous a lot, I guess.

Relationship Status – My best friend. But there's a reason why this is last. I think…I think I might of fallen in love with him. Which is a major issue, because he doesn't see me like that.

--

Miley put down her pen. She'd finally admitted it, she was in love with Oliver Oscar Oken. She didn't know when she started to fall for him. It began sometime around when she and Lilly had gotten spots on the newspaper staff.

But the worse part was that she wasn't anything more than Miley to him, and she never would be. If he found out how she felt, he'd probably never talk to her again.

HMHMHM

Miley nervously knocked on Oliver's door. It was Sunday afternoon, and she had to help Oliver study. Oliver opened the door slowly. She walked in and sat on his couch, not even waiting to be invited in. He sat next to her.

"Okay, we have a big History test tomorrow, and you need to ace it." Miley explained, taking out all of her books. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, if I fail my mom'll kill me." He laughed. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so the ancient Romans were the most advanced civilization of their time." Miley began to explain.

HMHMHM

"Well, I think that was a very productive study session." Miley smiled. Oliver nodded. Miley began putting all of her books back into her bag. He helped her.

They both went to grab a book, and their hands brushed. They jerked their hands back as if they'd been burned.

"Well, I have to go." Miley stated, grabbing her bag and walking out. Oliver followed her to the door.

"See you later, Miley." He smiled. She turned around and waved to him, then continued to walk home. Oliver walked back inside.

He sat down on his couch to watch TV. Only one issue. Where was the remote? He looked around until he finally spotted something. Not the remote, but a notebook. He picked it up. On the front it said "MSBG".

"Oh, it's that notebook full of, um, what did she say? Majorly Stupid Books to Get? Something like that." He said to himself. He considered opening it, but instead just threw it in his bookbag. He'd give it to her at school tomorrow.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed as she sat down on her couch. Now that she knew she was in love with him, being around Oliver was tough. But she'd have to deal with it.

She turned on her TV. It was Brian Winters again.

"_Hello, America. I am here reporting something spectacu__larly sad. Jake Ryan and Mikayla have released that they have officially broken up. That's right, teen Hollywood's golden couple is now split up."_

Miley sighed. Jake and Mikayla were bound to break up sometime. Jake was the sort of guy who had trouble with commitment. She'd better fix Jake's relationship status in MSBG.

She opened her bookbag and looked for her notebook. But it wasn't there. She frantically dumped out the contents of the bag and searched through them. But the notebook wasn't there.

She ran up to her room and searched through all of her belongings. It wasn't there either. She checked everywhere, the bathroom, the kitchen, Jackson's room, and even in her dad's bedroom.

MSBG wasn't at her house. Which meant that it could only be at one place. Miley ran to her cell phone. She dialed Oliver's number.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Oliver, I need to—"

"Oh, sorry! I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message after the beat. _To page this person, press 6 now._"

Miley hung up her phone as Oliver's voicemail began going through her choices. She'd have to get it from him at school the next day.

HMHMHM

Lilly signed onto her IM. She'd talked to her secret admirer every day now. He was logged on, as usual. She was going to ask him something important.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Hey!

**SkaterGuy: **Hey, Lils.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **I need to ask you something.

**SkaterGuy: **Okay, shoot.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Can we meet?

**SkaterGuy: **What?

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Can we meet? I mean, I know you're real and all, but I want to meet you. Please?

**SkaterGuy: **No, we can't meet.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Why not?

**SkaterGuy: **Because we just can't.

**Sk8rChic4evr****: **Fine, then if we can't meet then we can't talk. No, we can't even be friends. Or whatever else we are. Well, whatever it is that we are, we're through. Goodbye.

**SkaterGuy: **Wait, Lilly! I'm sorry! You don't understand!

_Sk8rChic4evr__ has signed off._

Lilly sighed. She really liked this guy, but she he wouldn't even tell her his name. She couldn't continue it with him.

HMHMHM

Miley ran into the school. She not only needed to talk to Ms. Kunkle about her Biology grade, but she also needed to find Oliver. MSBG was at his house, and she couldn't risk him reading it. Especially after that entry she'd written.

"Miley!"

Miley turned around. Lilly was running towards her.

"Hey, Lilly." Miley greeted. She really had to find Oliver.

"Miley, I have to go talk to my teachers about missing school tomorrow for a dentist's appointment. But I also have to get my material for 'Give It To Me Straight' to Jimmy before homeroom. Can you please give it to him for me? Homeroom starts in three minutes!" Lilly begged her. Miley grabbed the notebook.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But_I_ have to talk to Oliver before homeroom." She told Lilly. She ran away without saying goodbye. She suddenly ran into someone and fell.

"Ow, sorry. I'm in a rush." She apologized, picking up her stuff. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd bumped into Oliver.

"It's fine. What're you rushing to?" He asked. Miley picked up Lilly's notebook.

"Um, well I have to take Lilly's notebook to Jimmy, the head of the newspaper. And I need to—"

"Oh, I'll take it for you." Oliver smiled, taking the notebook from Miley. He walked away before she could ask for MSBG back. She groaned. She was going to die.

HMHMHM

Oliver walked into the newspaper headquarters, room 112. He saw Jimmy sitting at a table reading through something, which must have been an article someone gave him.

Oliver looked at Lilly's notebook. He remembered that he still had Miley's notebook in his backpack. He wondered why Miley didn't want what she wrote to be in the paper. Was she too shy?

That was probably it. She might not have the courage. So, to be a good friend, and potential boyfriend, he pulled out Miley's notebook. He walked up to Jimmy.

"Um, Jimmy? I have something special for you. A special edition of 'Give It To Me Straight'. Miley wrote it, not Lilly. But I know you'll be impressed." Oliver smiled, placing Miley's notebook in front of him. Jimmy opened it and browsed through a few pages. He broke out into a grin.

"Oh, this is tremendous. Oliver, you have a very callous way of thinking. I may consider you for the new investigative reporter job." Jimmy complimented him. Oliver didn't know what "callous" meant, but he guessed that it was a good thing.

He left the room under the impression that he'd just helped the woman he was in love with. He felt like a hero. Tomorrow, Miley's work would be in the school paper and everyone would be praising her for it.

Or so he thought.

HMHMHM

Miley walked into school. She'd overslept. She had so much homework the previous night she'd thought she'd drown. She walked past a group of girls holding a school newspaper.

The moment she walked by they all began whispering. Miley looked at them strangely, but kept walking.

Then she noticed a lot of other kids looking and pointing at her. Miley noticed that all of them were holding newspapers. She quickly grabbed one from a girl, not even hearing the girl's complaint.

There in big bold letters it said:

**Give It To Me Straight – Special Edition**

**Miley Stewart's personal opinion on each guy in school. What did she write about **_**you**_**?**

Miley dropped the newspaper and gasped. How had this happened?

"I am so dead." She simply stated.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen? Now that this is out, here are some things Miley's friends and classmates know.**

**1. Lilly knows that Jackson has been posing as his friend and that he's in love with her. (from Jackson's entry)**

**2. The whole knows that Miley has some sort of connection with Hannah Montana. (from Johnny's entry)**

**3. Everyone knows that Miley is in love with Oliver. (from Oliver's entry)**

**So, what will happen? You'll just have to wait for next week! Please review. There was a MAJOR decrease in reviews last week. And I mean MAJOR.**

**Did it suck? Please tell me. Oh, and without further adeau, I annouce the winner of the longest review.**

**The winner is...daisy617 with a 664 word review! (when you said 663, it counted as a word)**

**Um, if you guys want me to keep the contest going for this week, than I will. So write a super long review. If you write the longest, you get the award stated in chapter six. BUT if you write a review of more than 664 words that isn't something like "I really really really really liked it!", then you win something special!**


	8. Stains on the Ceiling

**Is this story starting to suck? Because the amount of reviews each chapter is going down. And I'm starting to think that my story is getting bad. Plus, the last chapter was a very big chapter, yet it had a very low amount of reviews compared to others. Please, tell me if it's starting to get bad.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update. I have an excuse, final exams. I have practically no time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Um, I do own my worry.**

Chapter 8

Stains on the Ceiling

Miley ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. What was she going to do? How had this happened? Who'd done this to her? The last person to have MSBG was Oliver. But he would never do something like that to her. Would he? How else would it have happened?

And what was everyone saying? That she was a judgmental jerk? What was Oliver going to say once he read what she'd said about him? And she'd put in the fact that Jackson was posing as his "friend" just to talk to Lilly. What was Lilly going to say?

Miley slowly walked out of the bathroom. Everyone in the hallway stopped talking and began whispering to one another. Johnny Collins walked up to her.

"So, you think I'm stupid? And now Amber's mad at me. I hope you're happy!" He yelled. Miley cringed.

"I'm really sorry. No one was supposed to rea—"

"You know what I really want to know? How did you know what I told Hannah Montana?" He asked, glaring at her accusingly. Miley's eyes widened.

"Oh, um, well. My brother used to date, Hannah, remember? They're still kind of friends. She told him and he told me." Miley explained. Johnny looked like he bought it. He stormed off angrily.

Miley sighed. Today was going to be the longest day of school _ever_. She began walking away, but someone grabbed her backpack and pulled her into the bathroom again. She spun around, it was Lilly.

"How could you know that Jackson was posing as the guy I _liked_ and not tell me?" She asked heatedly. Miley was surprised; she wasn't expecting Lilly to have a bad reaction.

"I'm sorry. Jackson wasn't ready to tell you." Miley apologized. Lilly sighed.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I bet at this time you really need me by your side. So, I'm not mad." Lilly smiled, giving her best friend a hug. The two walked back into the hallway carefully.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed. It was only lunch and she'd already been reprimanded by 99 percent of the male student body. Not to mention that all of the people who sat at her lunch table had moved, leaving her with just Jackson and Lilly.

Which wasn't that much of a help, because the two of them were avoiding each other at all costs. Miley didn't know where Oliver was, but she imagined he was avoiding her as well.

HMHMHM

Lilly stared at her pizza. She was afraid that if she looked up she'd catch Jackson's eye. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she guessed that she did. It was just the fact that he'd lied to her, which was a big deal for her.

How was she supposed to know if anything he said about himself was actually the truth? What if he just said it all because he wanted her to like him?

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of someone slamming their hand down on the lunch table. Oliver was standing above the three of them, a school newspaper in hand. And he looked angry.

"Um, hey Oliver." Miley whispered, putting her head down shyly. She obviously wasn't comfortable talking to him.

"Hey? Don't you 'hey' me Miley! I cannot believe what you wrote about me! Seriously! Do you know what the school is saying? And I thought you were my _friend_. But apparently, you don't see me as that." He spat. Miley kept looking at the ground. Jackson placed a hand over her shoulder.

Lilly stood up and grabbed Oliver's arm. She pulled him out of the cafeteria. Once they were in the hallway, Lilly smacked him.

"Oliver, I can't believe you. How could you be so rude to her? After what she wrote?" Lilly yelled. Oliver looked insulted.

"Exactly! Why wouldn't I be mad after what she wrote?! Do you know what the whole school is saying?" He asked.

"What are they saying? Something so bad that your feelings towards Miley had to change?" Lilly asked. Oliver looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Because of what she wrote, the whole school is calling me gay! I can't walk down the halls without someone asking if I've kissed any guys recently! I thought she was my friend, but she obviously doesn't see me as one, seeing as she told everyone my biggest secret." He yelled. Lilly looked at him strangely.

"Wait a minute? You mean the thing about Miley saying how you dressed up like a woman and kissed a guy?" Lilly asked.

"Was _kissed _by a guy, I didn't kiss him. But yes." Oliver corrected her.

"Oliver, did you even read the whole thing she wrote about you?" Lilly questioned him.

"No, I stopped reading after I saw that she'd blabbed my secret!" He yelled, as if that was the obvious answer. Lilly smacked her forehead.

"Oliver, maybe you should read the _entire_ thing she wrote about you. You might learn something important." Lilly suggested, walking back into the cafeteria. She went to her table, but Jackson was the only one sitting there.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly asked. Jackson looked up at her nervously.

"She's in the guidance office. After you left she started blubbering like a maniac. They're going to send her home." He explained. Lilly groaned and sat down.

"This day is going so badly." She grunted. Jackson made a noise that sounded like a lion growl mixed with a dying antelope. Lilly looked up at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You read the whole article, didn't you?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye. Lilly's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Um, well, yeah." She admitted. Jackson made the weird noise again. Lilly backed up a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. Jackson shook his head furiously.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm actually catastrophically dreadful." He yelled, standing up. Even though Lilly was worried, she had to admit that she was proud of Jackson for his advanced vocabulary use. Every student in the lunchroom turned to stare at them. Jackson hadn't seemed to notice this.

"Um, then maybe you should go to the nurse." Lilly suggested.

"You don't get it! The nurse can't help!" He screamed. Lilly jumped. The cafeteria was completely silent except for him. Not a single person's attention was away from the current scene.

"Um, okay. Then who can help, because they should probably get here soon." Lilly said, preparing herself for more yelling. But Jackson sat back down next to Lilly. He took her hands in his. She stared at them as if they were on fire.

"You can help." He whispered. Lilly's eyes widened. She didn't like him like that. He'd lied to her, just like all of the other guys she'd dated. Her mind was telling her to get out of there and never speak to him again.

But her heart was guiding her elsewhere. She remembered her mom once telling her to always do what her heart told her, so she did. She began leaning in. She closed her eyes, remembering that that was what they did in the movies.

She felt his lips touch hers. Her stomach flipped, while her heart began beating faster. Why hadn't she felt like this when Lucas or Matt kissed her? She absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms snake around her waist. She began to deepen the kiss when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She pulled back and looked at the person who'd interrupted them. It was the guidance counselor, Mrs. Potter. She smiled uneasily at the two.

"I'm sorry if I came at the wrong time, but I need you two in my office." Mrs. Potter smiled. Lilly glanced nervously at Jackson, who gave her a reassuring smile.

Lilly and Jackson followed her out of the cafeteria. They walked down the hallway silently, their heads down. They soon came to the guidance office. They walked inside. There were chairs against the wall, and then another door at their right.

"You two can sit there. I'll be right back." Mrs. Potter smiled, walking through the door at the right. Lilly sighed and put her back.

"Whatever you say, Harry." Jackson answered sarcastically when the door closed. Lilly laughed lightly, then remembered the current situation.

"Great. The last thing I need right now is to get in trouble. Ugh, Jackson, I think your badness is contagious." She complained, staring at the ceiling. It was pale white, with a few stains on it. Lilly wondered how stains could get on a ceiling.

"Yeah, I do tend to be…super bad. McLuvin, at your service." He laughed. Lilly giggled slightly. She was still confused about their kiss. Were they going out now?

"Um, Lilly? We kind of need to discuss some things." Jackson said, as if he'd read her mind. Lilly nodded, still keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, we do." She answered. She was a bit surprised at her lack of nerves. She felt strangely comfortable with Jackson.

"Um, can you not look at the ceiling?" He asked. Lilly laughed lightly and looked back down.

"Why are there stains on the ceiling?" She asked. She didn't know why she'd asked him that, this was a particularly serious moment. Jackson furrowed his brow.

"Um, I think it's from water damage. But I'm not sure." He answered. Lilly nodded, looking back up at the ceiling.

"They should really paint over those stains. They're a bit gross looking." She admitted, turning her head a bit.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Um, can you look away from the ceiling again?" He asked, his nerves evident in his voice. Lilly looked down at him.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Um, well, back in the cafeteria, we sort of…did this thing. So does the fact that we did that thing make us a thing?" He asked, staring at the ground. Lilly scrunched up her forehead.

"Um, I think so. If I interpreted that correctly." She told him, smiling. He smiled too. He began leaning in, and Lilly did too.

"Alright, I'm ready for you two." Mrs. Potter announced, stepping out of her office. She was staring at a clipboard, so she hadn't seen how close Lilly and Jackson's faces had been. The two walked into her office.

Lilly was surprised to see a very distraught and red-eyed Miley sitting there. Lilly could see the dried tears caked on her face. She grinned at Miley, but Miley just lifted the side of her mouth into a strange half smile.

"You see, Miley here is currently what we call emotionally unstable. She's suffered a lot of embarrassment and heartbreak, and I think that it'd be best if she just stays with those that she's comfortable with. You two can stay here with her for the rest of the day, if you like." Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Um, sure." Lilly smiled. Mrs. Potter smiled back, then looked inquiringly at Jackson.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll stay." He answered. Mrs. Potter nodded approvingly.

"Alright, then I'll get going. I have business that needs attending to." She explained. She walked out of the room. Miley groaned.

"I can't stand that woman. I break down crying once and she automatically thinks I'm a mental patient!" Miley yelled. Lilly laughed, taking a seat next to Miley.

"Yeah, but at least we got out of school. And listen, about Oliver. He didn't kno—"

"I don't want to discuss him." Miley immediately stated, cutting Lilly off. Lilly decided not to bring up the subject again, it was Oliver's fault he flipped out on Miley, and so it was his responsibility to fix it.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who's had dating issues, just remember that. Like, remember Alex?" Lilly asked, sticking out her tongue at Alex's name.

"Oh, yeah! Didn't he like get a girl pregnant on your one month anniversary?" Miley remembered. Lilly nodded, not noticing Jackson's look of anger.

"Yeah, he stood me up and then avoided me for a month after it. Then he suddenly told me he'd knocked up some girl, and that he couldn't stand me. That was probably one of my worse relationships. But hey, he's moved to Texas now. So everything's good." Lilly smiled.

"You didn't tell me about Alex." Jackson noted through gritted teeth. Lilly winced.

"Sorry, I didn't think that one was really necessary for you to know." She confessed. Jackson took a deep breath.

"Oh, he is so dead." He growled. Lilly laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jackson. Calm down. That was last year. He's moved away, and I've moved on. So you don't have to worry about it. But thanks for caring so much." She smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, but then remembered Miley. She sat back down in her seat and placed her hands on her lap.

"So I see you two are together now." Miley smiled. Lilly nodded apprehensively.

"Um, if that's okay with you. And if it's not, we don't have to go out." Lilly quickly reasoned. Miley shook her head.

"No, I'm fine with you two dating! My only rules are that you can't gush about kissing and stuff, and you most definitely can't kiss in front of me." Miley laughed. Lilly began laughing too.

"That's awesome! Thanks, Miley. You're the best!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging Miley tightly.

"This is great. I'm not even thinking about Oliver. Oh, god! _Oliver_! Why am I such an idiot?!" Miley cried, suddenly growing sad at her mention of Oliver's name.

HMHMHM

Oliver searched around for a copy of the school newspaper. He'd lost his, and no one would let him borrow theirs. He checked in the trashcan, but there were none in there. He scratched his head. Where else could he find one?

He took a wild chance and snapped open someone's locker. Sure enough, there was a newspaper. Oliver grabbed it and opened it to the gossip section.

He went down to his part. He skimmed through what he'd already read, then stopped at "Major Faults". He sighed, then began reading.

_Major Faults – Um, I kind of can't think of any. He gets nervous a lot, I guess._

So far so good. He went down and read the Relationship Status.

_Relationship Status – My best friend. But there's a reason why this is last. I think…I think I might have fallen in love with him. Which is a major issue, because he doesn't see me like that._

Oliver stared at what was written. He read it through again and again, until he knew it by heart. He then rolled up the newspaper and smacked himself with it. Why was he so stupid? Not only had he flipped out on Miley, but his choice of words made it seem like he didn't love her back!

He had to find Miley and tell her the truth. The only problem was that she hadn't been in any of their classes since lunch. In fact, Lilly hadn't been there either. To tell the truth, he hadn't seen either of them all day.

He made his way over to his locker, which was right near Miley's. He wasn't usually one for spying, but he couldn't really help it. He knocked Miley's locker in a few places, then snapped his fingers. The locker swung open.

Miley's books were all in there. But her jacket, purse, and backpack were missing. So she had left school at some point. He walked over to his locker and grabbed his stuff. It might only be eighth period, but Miley was worth skipping school.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed as she sat down on her couch. Lilly and Jackson were in the kitchen, sharing a bowl of ice cream. She didn't want to tell them, but their coupleness was really bringing her down.

She didn't know why Oliver's retaliation made her so sad. Okay, that was a lie. She totally knew why it was making her sad. Because she was totally in love with him, and the second he found out about it he ended their friendship.

She just couldn't grasp the fact that she loved someone who now hated her. What she needed most was to get over it and move on. Oliver would never love her, and she needed to deal with that.

"I know what I'm going to do." She announced. Lilly and Jackson looked over at her, still eating their ice cream.

"What?" Lilly asked, her mouth full. She took another scoop and began rising it to her mouth.

"I'm going to go out with someone else." Miley explained. Lilly froze, her ice cream inches away from her mouth. Jackson stopped too.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You heard me. Tomorrow I'm going out on a date with a brand new guy. A guy who will be so awesome that I'll forget about Oliver." Miley smiled, trying to hide the pain she was still feeling. Lilly's eyes grew wide.

"No! I mean, shouldn't you just wait a little? It's only been a few hours! You can't get over a guy that fast!" Lilly yelled. Miley was surprised by her reaction.

"What? Lilly, this is what I need. A new boyfriend will help get my mind off of Oliver!" Miley answered angrily.

"Maybe he didn't mean it!" Jackson said desperately.

"Of course he meant it! There is no way at all I could have misinterpreted what he was saying! He was pretty clear about it!" Miley yelled.

"Maybe he just made a mistake!" Lilly pleaded. Miley looked at them incredulously. These were her friends, the ones who helped her through the rough spots. And here they were, making the hurt worse.

"Why are you protecting him?" Miley screamed.

"Because everyone makes mistakes!" Lilly yelled back. Miley felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything. You heard what he said. You _know_ what he meant. And I need to accept it. And you two are trying to stop me from putting my broken heart back together!" Miley accused them.

"I'm sorry, Miley. It's just that sometimes what things seem like isn't always the truth." Lilly whispered. Miley shook her head furiously.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?" Miley asked.

"We are! We're, uh, we're, um…" Lilly trailed off.

"Eloping!" Jackson blurted. Miley raised an eyebrow.

"You're eloping?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No. What Jackson meant was that we're making _jokes _about eloping. Um, what did the fruit say to the other when it said they should run away and get married?" Lilly asked.

"No?" Miley guessed flatly.

"No, he said 'Sorry, but I can't elope!' Get it? A cantaloupe is a fruit and he's saying that he can't elope! Which sounds like cantaloupe!" Lilly explained, laughing. She elbowed Jackson in the stomach, and he soon began laughing too.

"Yeah, sure. I still feel like you're hiding something from me. Something big." Miley sighed. She was miserable enough as it was. Being lied to wasn't something she really need at that moment.

"Okay, we are." Lilly finally admitted. Jackson looked at her questioningly, but she just ignored it.

"Then tell me what you're hiding." Miley demanded.

"I—I can't. It's not my place to tell you. But…but just promise that you won't go looking for a new guy." Lilly said quietly.

"I promise." Miley swore. Lilly nodded.

"So…I cleaned my room yesterday." Jackson smiled.

"You did?" Miley and Lilly asked in unison.

"No. I just wanted to change the subject." Jackson laughed. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, Lilly? Let's go upstairs. If you won't let me move on, then you're gonna stay with me while I watch sappy love movies and devour a million tubs of ice cream." Miley laughed, pulling Lilly up the steps. Lilly stopped quickly.

"Bye, Jackson!" She smiled, blowing him a kiss. She then continued walking up the stairs with Miley, who was trying not to say "aw" at how devoted the two were.

HMHMHM

Oliver paced his room. He was possibly the biggest _nutter _to ever exist on the face of the earth. Not only had he yelled at Miley, but he made her believe that he didn't love her back. Which was not true on so many levels. And now that he knew he'd made a mistake, he needed to apologize.

But how?

It wasn't like he could just say sorry. He knew Miley better than that. If his only way of apologizing was a simple 'sorry', he'd probably get a pie thrown in his face. But what else was there to do?

He couldn't face her in person. Even though he knew she loved him back, he still didn't have the courage to say something like that to her face. Besides, she probably didn't even love him anymore. She'd probably moved on to some much handsomer guy.

But he still had to do something. This was his chance, his moment to finally win her over. Actually, that chance was earlier that day when he approached her in the cafeteria. And it was pretty obvious that he'd blown that. He sighed. What could he do? He could…call her. Yeah, then he wouldn't have to talk to her in person. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Miley's voice innocently answered. He sighed. It was now or never.

"Hey, Miley. It's Oliver." He said. There was silence for a few moments, and he could hear her breathing on the other end. He also heard the TV on in the background, but not loud enough for him to decipher what she was watching.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeep." Miley's voice said cheerily. Oliver knew this wasn't her voicemail.

"Miley, come on. I'm not stupid. Actually, seeing the way I've been acting, I am pretty stupid. But just give me a chance to talk." Oliver pleaded. The line was silent again.

"You blew your chances." Miley whispered. Suddenly, a buzz filled the phone, signaling that she'd hung up. He sighed, maybe the phone was a bad idea. He should have just gone to her house.

But he knew himself. And if he just walked to her house and started to try to explain, he'd end up accidentally insulting her or telling her something that was totally not true. And the last thing he needed was more mistakes on his side. He gulped, he had only one more choice.

He had to enlist the help of Lillian Anne Truscott.

HMHMHM

"Oh, come on, Miley! I'm tired of this! We've watched The Notebook eight times!" Lilly groaned, pausing the movie on the TV. They were in Miley's bedroom. Miley rolled her eyes and unpaused it, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Lilly, it's either this or getting a new guy. And since you're strongly against the latter, you have no room to complain." Miley sighed, licking the ice cream on the oversized spoon in her hand.

"I know. But don't you think you should stop with the ice cream?" Lilly asked, gesturing to the two other empty ice cream containers on the floor. Miley was now working on her third.

"It bakes be feel better." Miley snapped, her mouth full of the frozen dessert.

"Whatever, but don't be surprised when you gain twenty pounds by tomorrow." Lilly mumbled.

"Ugh, as if that actually happens in real life!" Miley screamed at the TV, waving her spoon at the scene playing. It was the famous kiss scene in the rain. Miley began mumbling something to herself and fast-forwarded to when the scene was over.

"Miley, calm down." Lilly instructed.

"This movie is too sappy. I mean, in real life love is never returned. We need to watch a different movie. Let's watch…West Side Story." Miley suggested, a strange glint in her eyes. Lilly sighed.

"Miley, you know how much you hate movies with sad endings. You cry like a maniac." Lilly reminded her.

"No, I need to watch something sad and heartbreaking. Something to match my mood." Miley repeated. She quickly popped the disc into the DVD player. The movie began playing, and Lilly rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for musical remakes of Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly, her cell phone started buzzing. She silently snuck out of the room.

"Hello?" She asked once she was far enough away that Miley wouldn't hear.

"Lilly, I need your help."

"Oliver?" Lilly asked. He seemed oddly desperate.

"Yeah. Listen, I read the rest of the article. I need a way to make it up to Miley. I need your help." He demanded.

"What makes you think I can help?" Lilly asked.

"Because you're my friend. And Miley's too."

"No, I mean what makes you think I _can _help. It's not like I'm a genius or something. Yes, sometimes I tend to know a thing or two about what you should do in your romantic situations. But you've gotten yourself in real deep trouble. I honestly have no idea of what you can do." Lilly explained.

"Please, just try." Oliver begged.

"I don't know." Lilly said uneasily.

"Please, do it for me."

"Oliver, I should be mad at you for some of the stupid stuff you've done." Lilly noted.

"Then do it for Miley."

"Fine." Lilly sighed. She hung up her phone, not even bothering to say goodbye. But she was going to need some help.

HMHMHM

Jackson sighed. His life had gotten so much better over the past week. The girl he loved became his girlfriend, and he had finally gotten what he wanted. He was just sad because right when his life got good, Miley's got bad. He almost felt guilty about his happiness.

"Jackson!" Lilly screamed, pounding on his door. He quickly got up and opened the door. Lilly was standing there, looking like she was on a mission.

"Hey, Lils. What's up?" He asked.

"Come with me. Oliver's came to his senses, he still loves Miley, and we're going to help him tell her how he feels." Lilly explained quickly.

"Um, okay?" He agreed. Lilly burst into his room and sat herself on his bed.

"Okay, first we need a plan. What if…Oliver rented a blimp that said in big letters 'I love you, Miley!'." Lilly suggested.

"Um, I don't think you'll get Miley to leave the house to even see that." Jackson laughed.

"You're right, we have to do something romantic, yet it also can't require Miley to leave her comfort zone, which has recently receded to the inside of her house. So what can we do?" Lilly wondered, tapping her finger against her chin.

"Um, how about he just tells her?" Jackson asked. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Because Oliver is too stupid to know what to say at a moment like that. He'd end up calling her ugly or something." Lilly sighed.

"You're right." Jackson agreed.

"Jackson, if we got into a fight and I was for some reason under the impression that you didn't love me, what would you do?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, is that a trick question?"

"No, it's a simple thing." Lilly laughed.

"Okay, well, I'd probably tell you that I loved you and that I didn't hate you and that I was sorry for everything I said during our fight." Jackson said.

"And what if I say that sorry isn't enough?" Lilly asked.

"Um, I'd probably just pull a Jake Ryan and buy you like a million gift baskets." Jackson laughed.

"That's it!" Lilly yelled. Jackson looked at her strangely.

"Um, Lilly? I was just kidding." Jackson admitted.

"No! But it's perfect! We'll have Oliver pull a Jake Ryan!" Lilly said excitedly. She clapped her hands together.

"Um, yeah, but Miley got tired of all the gift baskets. Besides, Oliver would never have enough money to buy her all of those gift baskets." Jackson reminded her.

"Well, the baskets aren't what made Miley start dating him. Think back, what did he do that made her take him?" Lilly asked, trying to draw an answer out of her boyfriend.

"Um, he dressed up as a knight in shining armor?" Jackson guessed. Lilly smacked her forehead.

"No. He announced his love for her on national TV. And so will Oliver."

**Ooh, what's going to happen? This is big you guys. Please review, or else I might be inclined to not update until next Saturday.**

**Oh, and I forgot to thank you all for assuring me that nutter is actually a word. Oh, and I also realized I heard that word from Harry Potter. LOL.**

**Does it really suck that bad?**


	9. Pulling a Jake Ryan

**Sorry for the late update. Final exams this year are killer, and no, I don't mean that in a good way. Anyway, the reviews were up a lot, so thanks. Please keep them up, because my self esteem always lowers when I only get like 6 reviews.**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty action packed. Oh, and just so you guys know, my weekly updates might keep coming later in the week. That is only because if you remember back to the beginning author's note of this story, I said I had this story _almost _finished. Well, it's come to the point where I am running out of finished chapters. **

**For example, when this story started, this chapter was not yet written. In fact, the story somewhere in the middle if the last chapter had taken a completely different turn. But then I decided I hated it and changed it to how it is going now. So, I _just _finished writing Chapter 10, and it has a huge, enormous, mondo, gargantuan, gigantic, knock-your-socks-off surprise in it. Whether it's good or bad, I can't say. But know this, the last chapter is definitely not Chapter 10. Hmm, what could it be? LOL, you guys can try to guess in your reviews, I'll tell you if you get it right.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hannah Montana, I would write some seriously obvious Moliver hints into all of the episodes. And if you've seen some of the new episodes, you can tell I don't own it. But I think I was picking up some subtle hints at some points! But I still don't own it.**

**P.S. You guys are lucky. I'm probably failing my science final right now by updating instead of studying. Your welcome!**

**P.P.S. Sorry guys, but Brian Winters may seem out of character for this chapter. I kind of wanted to show that that upbeat overenergetic guy we say in Achey Jakey Heart only existed on camera, and in real life he's a regular guy who hates his job because it makes him a simple source of information, and not something all that important to the people of America. So if you don't like how I portray him, then I apologize.**

Chapter 9

Pulling a Jake Ryan

"You want me to _what_?!" Oliver screamed.

"I want you to dress up as Mike, go to a Hollywood event, and tell the reporter that you love Miley." Lilly repeated. She and Jackson were sitting on his bed, while he paced the room.

"I can't do that!" Oliver yelled.

"Actually, you can. Miley loves you, Oliver. And you love her. And the only way for the two of you to be happy is for you to tell Brian Winters that you're in love with Hannah Montana!" Lilly screamed. After a while, Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well since you've agreed, we need you to sign this." Jackson smiled, holding an official looking document out to Oliver. Oliver quickly read through it.

"_I, insert name here, pledge to follow the plans of Lillian Anne Truscott and Jackson Rod Stewart exactly as they say them. If I do not do this, they are liable to punish me in any way see fit. If I refuse this punishment, this document allows them to take legal action on me._" Oliver read.

"Oh, don't forget the clause at the bottom!" Lilly squealed.

"_And I, insert name here, swear that I am still in love with Miley Ray Stewart, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, through sickness and through health, til death due us part._ Okay, I'm telling her I love her, _not _marrying her!" Oliver yelled.

"I never said you were marrying her. And keep in mind that this contract is legally binding and that if you break it we will not hesistate to take legal action." Lilly smiled sweetly.

"You're threatening to sue me if I don't follow your plan perfectly?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Yes, we are. Now, please sign here, here, initial here, and sign here." Jackson instructed, pointing to the lines where Oliver should sign.

"Hold up, I'm adding something to this contract." Oliver demanded. He quickly scribbled something on the bottom and showed it to Lilly and Jackson. It read: _This contract is not valid after Lillian Anne Truscott and Jackson Rod Stewart's plan for Oliver Oscar Oken to win over Miley Ray Stewart has concluded._ He then signed and initialed where Jackson instructed.

"Okay, so you have officially sold your soul to us until you and Miley are dating." Lilly smiled.

"Whatever. When does this plan go into action anyway?" Oliver asked.

"Friday." Jackson told him.

"But that's today! No, I'm not ready!" Oliver yelled. Jackson and Lilly let out a unanimous sigh.

"What punishment do think is fit for the current situation, Lilly?" Jackson asked, turning to the blonde.

"Hmm, I think chewing sixty-four packs of bubblegum would do." Lilly answered sincerely. Oliver's eyes widened.

"No, you can't do that!" He yelled.

"Actually, if you don't follow through with the plan tonight, legally you have to chew the gum." Jackson corrected him.

"You know what? When I get older, I'm going to law school. So I'll never get stuck in a stupid situation like this again!" He groaned.

"Yes, but until then you have to follow the contract. So go get your clothes and armpit beard. You're going to the premiere of the new Roger Bucks movie. Alone." Lilly smiled. Oliver rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet.

"That thing's made of armpit hair?" Jackson whispered to Lilly.

"I had no other choice!" Oliver yelled from his closet.

"That's so…disturbing." Jackson shuddered.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed. Her movie just ended, and she was once again crying. She couldn't help it, sad movies made her cry. But they were what she needed. She took out another and popped it into the DVD player. A few hours ago her dad had forced her to move to the living room TV instead of the one in her own bedroom. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Hello, Miley." Lilly smiled. She sat next to Miley and took the remote control from her.

"Hey, give that back!" Miley demanded.

"No, we're not watching any more sad love movies." Lilly sighed, turning off the DVD player and putting on The Hollywood Scoop.

"Lilly, The Hollywood Scoop? Come on, the last thing I need is Brian Winters and his annoying ways of talking about celebrities." Miley groaned, changing the channel. Now a rerun of Zombie High popped up on the screen.

"No, I want to watch The Hollywood Scoop." Lilly insisted.

"Too bad. We're watching Zombie High." Miley laughed. Jackson walked into the room and walked over to the fridge.

"Jackson, come watch TV with us." Lilly called.

"No thanks." He smiled.

"No, I insist. Come watch TV with us. _Now_." Lilly said through gritted teeth. Jackson's eyes widened, realized something Miley wasn't aware of.

"Oh, yes, I would love to." Jackson said strangely. Miley groaned, not wanting her brother to accompany their TV time.

"So, would you rather watch Zombie High or The Hollywood Scoop?" Lilly asked very loudly, even though Jackson was sitting right next to her.

"Oh, I want to watch The Hollywood Scoop." Jackson answered.

"Oh, sorry Miley, but you're outnumbered." Lilly fake sighed. She grabbed the remote from Miley and changed the channel again. Brian Winters's face popped up.

"_Hi, this is Brian Winters, reporting from the premiere of Roger Bucks 2: Revenge of the Bounty. The stars are really out tonight, and I'm not talking about the sky. I'm talking Jessica Alba, Jake Ryan, Mikayla, and even Orlando Bloom himself. Not to mention countless other stars who have showed up for this wonderful premiere!_"

Miley rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Brian Winters liked to do, it was name drop. The camera flashed to Mikayla and Jake, who were posing for pictures. Miley rolled her eyes at them. A person walked by, one who looked oddly like Oliver.

"I just saw Oliver!" Miley yelled, pointing to the TV screen. She grabbed the remote and rewound it to the spot where he walked by. She paused it. Walking was a blurry picture, but definitely Oliver.

"No, that guy just looks like him. Besides, you can't really tell from that blurry picture!" Lilly laughed. Soon Jackson started laughing too. Miley looked at them suspiciously and took out her Hannah phone. She began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, just a friend. Hi, Dave? This is Hannah Montana. Well, you remember your request for me to sing at your daughter's birthday party? I'll do it if you do me a favor. I regrettably can't make it to the premiere, but my friend Mike could. Can you get a few shots of him? Thanks, bye." Miley hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Jackson asked nervously.

"That? Oh, that was just Dave, the cameraman for The Hollywood Scoop. Now we'll really find out if Oliver's there." Miley explained. Jackson quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel back to Zombie High.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked angrily.

"I want to watch this episode." Jackson answered shakily.

"Too bad, bucko! We're watching Brian Winters!" Miley yelled, grabbing the remote and changing it back.

"_And look who it is, Hannah Montana's well known best friend Mike Standley III. How's it going, Mike?_" Brian asked, holding out the microphone to Oliver.

"He totally used me! He used me just to get famous and go to the premieres!" Miley screamed, throwing a pillow at Oliver's face, which was still being shown on the TV screen. His mouth was open, and he seemed like he was trying to say something.

"_I…I…I'm fine. I actually have some big news for you, Brian._" He answered finally. Brian's smile got a bit bigger, obviously happy about the celebrity gossip he was about to get.

"_Oh, do tell! Don't worry, we can keep a secret!_" He smiled, winking at the camera.

"_I…I…I can't tell you my news right now. But find me after the movie, and I'll definitely tell you._" Oliver smiled nervously. He looked straight at the camera, almost seeming apolegetic.

"What?!" Jackson and Lilly screamed, standing up suddenly.

"What's the big deal, he's probably going to tell the reporter something dumb. I bet he just wants the attention." Miley sighed, throwing another pillow at the TV.

"You know what? You're right. I'm going to…going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Lilly smiled, running off in the direction of the bathroom.

HMHMHM

Oliver sighed, he just couldn't tell the reporter. He knew he had to do it though, or else Lilly and Jackson would have his head. But he hadn't completely blown it. He still had a chance to tell Brian Winters about how much he loved Miley.

He walked into the building where they were showing the movie. He was almost star struck by the amount of celebrities there. In fact, a minute ago he'd taken a few photos with George Clooney. Suddenly, his cell phone began buzzing. He put it up to his ear.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met! When you get back, the punishment Jackson and I are giving you is going to be worse than anything you've ever experienced!" Lilly voiced whispered angrily.

"Um, why are you whispering?" Oliver asked. He ducked into a section where no one seemed to be standing.

"Because I'm in Miley's bathroom! What were you thinking, Oliver?"

"I chickened out, okay? But I swear, after the movie I won't. Just keep her watching for now." Oliver commanded his hotheaded best friend.

"Do you know how hard it was to get her to watch even two minutes? I don't think I can keep her watching for that much longer!" Lilly sighed.

"Well, then don't. I'll text you when I'm about to talk to Brian. Then you can just switch the channel back." Oliver said.

"Fine, but if you don't tell him so help me I will murder you, grind you to a pulp, then bring you back to life and force you to eat it!" Lilly threatened.

"Um, that's kind of scary, Lilly."

"Then I suggest you tell him." She said menacingly.

HMHMHM

Oliver sighed. The movie had been awesome, but he hadn't been able to concentrate on it. All he could think about was how Miley would react to what he was going to say. He walked out and took out his phone. He quickly texted Lilly like he said he would.

"Mike, how's it going?" Brian Winters asked, running up to him. Oliver noticed that he didn't have his microphone up to his face.

"Um, why aren't you holding your microphone?" He asked. Brian laughed.

"We're not on air yet, it's a commercial break. Now I have to ask you, Mike, this news you have for me, is it good or is it stupid?" Brian asked lowly, so no one around them could hear.

"Oh, it's good. And it'll leave everyone watching at home on the edges of their seats, begging for more. By tomorrow, the clip of me saying it will be the number one watched video online. It's that big." Oliver smiled. He had to forget about the nervous cloud that was lurking above him.

"Great, that's exactly what we were hoping for. Just so you know, before I ask you for the news, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. Just to rope in the viewers." Brian smiled, shaking Oliver's hand. His camera man did this weird gesture with his hand, and Brian put the microphone up to his face.

"Hi, this is Brian Winters. Welcome back to The Hollywood Scoop. I'm here with Mike Standley III, who has some interesting news for us. But first, tell us about how you met your best friends, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnangle." Brian smiled, turning the microphone to Oliver.

"Oh, we met a while back. In fact, Lola and I knew Hannah before she was famous. It wasn't until a fews years after that she started taking us to events and things like that." Oliver lied.

"Awesome! So, here's a frequently asked question from the fans. Is Lola's hair a wig, or is it dyed?" Brian asked quizzically.

"She wears wigs, even when it's just the three of us. She told me she wears them because she wants to stand out, but she doesn't want to damage her hair by dying it all of the time." Oliver laughed.

"What's her natural hair color?" Brian inquired.

"Actually, she doesn't want me to tell. She sort of wants people to keep guessing." Oliver explained.

"I see. And Hannah, is blonde her natural hair color?" Brian asked.

"That it is." Oliver answered.

"Would you consider Hannah one of those divas who doesn't care about her fans?" Brian asked, keeping his smile plastered on his face.

"No, Hannah's the total opposite. I remember one time when she was feeling really sick, and I mean _really _sick, she refused to cancel her concert. She didn't want to disappoint all of those fans who had probably been counting down the days until that night." Oliver smiled, actually telling the truth. He remembered that night very well. The second Miley had gotten off the stage, she threw up.

"Now I'd like to know, have you ever met Miranda Green?" Brian asked. Oliver tried not to look surprised at the question.

"Yes, I have. I've met her multiple times, actually." He lied. This was too weird. Even though Brian didn't know it, he was talking about himself.

"Oh, and what do you think of what she did at that party Hannah took her to?" Brian asked.

"She actually explained to me what happened. That Jason guy was making a move on her and he wouldn't leave her alone. He kissed her, even though she was obvious with her disinterest. She punched him because she was angry at his rudeness." Oliver explained.

"Hmm, it seems like you and Miranda talk an awful lot. Is there a possibility of a couple?" Brian queried.

"No way! She's Lola's cousin, and Lola has this thing about her friends dating her family members. Besides, the possibilities of me and Miranda getting together are impossible." Oliver assured him. And it was true, it was literally impossible for the two to go out. Unless he wanted to go out with himself.

"I see. And now it's time for the big one. What is this big news you've promised me?" Brian asked greedily, holding out the microphone to Oliver. He looked straight into the camera.

"Here's my news. I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, Hannah Montana." He said seriously.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed as she watched yet another episode of Zombie High. It was the only other thing on TV, besides The Hollywood Scoop.

"Wow, that was a great episode." Jackson smiled. Miley nodded. Lilly phone buzzed, and she opened it up. Miley heard her gasp.

"Turn The Hollywood Scoop back on! Turn it back on!" She screamed, jumping over Jackson to grab the remote from Miley. She stole it and changed the channel. A commercial for some pimple cream appeared.

"It's a commercial, turn Zombie High back on." Miley groaned.

"No freaking way!" Lilly snapped, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Lilly, you don't have chronic acne. You don't need Zit-Be-Gone!" Miley laughed. Lilly turned and looking menacingly at Miley.

"I want to watch this commercial!" She insisted. Miley rolled her eyes. After a few moments, she heard Brian Winters's voice. She looked up. There he was, interviewing Oliver himself.

Miley rolled her eyes. They were just talking about stupid things, like Lilly's wigs and other boring stuff. Miley sighed, how could she of not seen this coming? Oliver had been using her the whole time for his own personal gain.

Now that he had a legitimate reason to end their friendship, he could keep going to premieres and events by himself. It was probably his plan all along, just using her to get higher on the popularity food chain. And yet, why did she still feel like she was in love with him?

Miley looked back at the TV screen. She had to surpress a laugh when Brian asked Oliver if there was a chance of him and Miranda going out. The thought of Oliver dating himself was just to funny, and she had to let out a little giggle.

"_I see. And now it's time for the big one. What is this big news you've promised me?_" Brian asked. Miley sighed, he was probably going to tell some big secret about Hannah. He looked straight at the camera, which was a little weird.

"_Here's my news. I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, Hannah Montana._" Oliver said seriously. Miley's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"_Wow, that's some pretty big news, Mike! Can you explain?_" Brian asked.

"Yes, explain!" Lilly squealed. Miley looked over at her suspiciously.

"_Well, I've been in love with her for a while now. But recently we got in this big fight, and I gave her the impression that I hated her. I know she's watching right now, and I want her to know that I've been in love with her for longer than she can imagine._" Oliver smiled, turning to the camera again.

"Oh my god." Miley breathed.

HMHMHM

"Oh my! Well, Hannah, if you're watching, this is a pretty big announcement. And if you're not watching, you'll find out soon enough. So, Mike, please keep talking." Brian smiled. Oliver tried not to roll his eyes. Brian was obviously trying to pry as much information from him as possible.

"I'm not sure what else to say." Oliver sighed.

"Well then, answer me this. Have you and Hannah ever kissed_?_" Brian asked.

"Um, no. She never knew how I felt about her until right now." Oliver answered.

"Oh, well do you plan on kissing her any time soon?" Brian inquired.

"I don't know. Chances are she won't even forgive me. Our fight was pretty brutal." Oliver admitted. He had been the brutal one, Miley had just been the one looking heartbroken and sad.

"What was this fight about? I must know." Brian smiled.

"_That_ is personal." Oliver insisted.

"Well, can you tell me what your favorite quality about Hann—"

"I have to go." Oliver sighed. He walked away, not bothering to say goodbye to Brian.

HMHMHM

"Oh my god." Miley repeated for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Miley, what are you going to do?" Lilly asked. Even though she hated to admit it, she was sort of enjoying this thing between Miley and Oliver. It was like some real life soap opera.

"Oh my god." Miley said again. Lilly rolled her eyes. It seemed as if that was the only thing Miley could say. She wasn't surprised. She had the same reaction when she read what Miley wrote about Jackson being in love with her in the school paper.

"Miles, stop saying 'Oh my god'." Jackson demanded.

"Jackson! Surprise was bound to happen. It'll wear off in a few minutes." Lilly smiled.

"Oh my god."

"Or maybe a few hours." Lilly corrected herself.

"How do you know this?" Jackson asked.

"Because I went through the same thing." She laughed.

"When?"

"When I read in the school paper that you loved me." Lilly admitted, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Jackson asked. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh my god."

"Wait to kill a mood, Miley." Jackson sighed. Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. She kissed him quickly, then ran out the door.

HMHMHM

"Oh my god."

Jackson sighed. It had been ten minutes since Lilly left, and Miley was still saying the same thing over and over. Oliver's face was still paused on the screen, and Miley's eyes were still staring at it as if she had to memorize his face.

"Oh my god."

"Miley, I think you should get to bed." Jackson suggested. Miley didn't move.

"Oh my god."

Jackson sighed and slung his sister over his shoulder. He slowly made his way up the stairs, and then into her bedroom. He dropped her onto her bed, then left the room to watch more TV.

About an hour later, Jackson decided to go to bed. It was pretty late, anyway. Besides, there was bound to be more drama the next day. He tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone, and made his way to his bedroom. He thought he heard something coming from Miley's bedroom.

He quietly walked over to her door. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He put his ear carefully up to the door. There was silence, but he could hear Miley's steady breathing.

"Oh my god." He heard her murmur. He laughed, she was still in shock. Hopefully it'd wear off by tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Miley." He whispered.

"Oh my god."

**Oh my god, what will Miley do? Hmm, let's think. Seriously, let's think. I will tell you that she doesn't just run up to him and kiss him and say "I love you too, Oliver!". So in your review (and I do mean _your _review, that's right, reader, I want you to review. That's right, you looking at this right now. I have my eye on you.) guess what will happen.**

**So, if you've picked up my challenges in my authors note, there are two things I want you to guess in your review. 1. Guess what the huge surprise in the next chapter is. 2. Guess what Miley will do about what Oliver said.**

**If you get number one right, I will tell you that you got it right. For number two, I'll tell you if you were wrong, but I won't tell you if you got it right. Do you get it? Um, just do the challenge, I'm not sure how else to explain it. LOL. So, person staring at the screen, I challenge you. Are you up for it?**

**Oh, I forgot, I made a new poll. It's shown on my profile. So, please go answer it. You see, I am doing a study, since I am a super scientific person who has to do a study about everything, where I ask social experimentational questions to the readers of Fanfiction. After I collect my data, I will post my results! All of the experimentational polls close after 20 votes, so get your vote in fast!**

**Oh, and I'm still challenging you to that challenge two paragraphs up.**


	10. Pulling Another Jake Ryan?

**I know, I know. I promised to update every week and now it's been two weeks since I updated? Well, I had to finish this chapter, folks. And not to mention that after finishing it it still sucked and I had to majorly tweak it before posting it now. Oh well.**

**Oh dear. I saw Camp Rock on Friday and fell in love. It's my new favorite movie! If you haven't seen it, go watch it now!**

**A certain reviewer of mine, whose name shall not be mentioned, told me out of her own personal opinion that this story was getting a bit boring with the humor. Well, I thanked her for this review and said I would make the next chapter funnier. I'd like to apologize to her right now if I failed miserablely at making it more comedic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 10

Pulling Another Jake Ryan?

Oliver sighed, it'd been a whole day and Miley hadn't made any sort of contact with him. Maybe she really did hate him after his big blow up at lunch. He sat down on his couch and turned on the TV.

"_The world is going crazy about Mike, Hannah's best friend's, announcement last night. Will she take him back? Will she break his heart? The world wants answers. All we can do is wonder about what will happen with this teen couple. This is Sarah Samuels; now back to you, Bob._" The reporter smiled. Oliver rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"_I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, Hannah Montana._" His face said. Oliver groaned and checked a few more channels. It seemed as if that was all they were showing. He finally decided on watching a strange Spanish soap opera, only because it was the only thing that didn't have to do with him. It sounded something like this.

"¿_Pedro, ganar porque deseo muy guagua en el estadio? El comida es violeta porque te gusta el perro. Los zapatos fuegos son en mi pantalones! Puedo ir al centro de muchachos locos._"

He wasn't really sure what they were saying, but he could tell it had nothing to do with Hannah Montana or his own alter ego. Suddenly, the TV turned off. He looked up to see his mother standing over him, looking very unhappy.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, get your lazy butt off of my couch! I'm tired of your moping. If you don't get up, I'll take drastic measures." His mother warned.

"Mom, I'm going through a lot of emotional turmoil right now. Can you just be easy on me for once?" He begged.

"What happened? Did another goldfish die? I told you Oliver, they're just stupid fish. They forget who you are every thirty seconds." Mrs. Oken sighed.

"No, mom, Señor Fishy didn't die. He's fine, by the way." Oliver contradicted his mother.

"Then what happened?" She asked. Oliver sighed and turned on the TV. The soap opera came on, but then he switched it back to one of the main channels.

"_I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, Hannah Montana._" His alter ego, Mike, said straight to the camera. Oliver's mom gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She had always told him that she believed he would never tell Miley how he felt.

"Ollie bear, I'm so proud of you! Now you and Miley can start dating! And I don't have to worry about you never getting married and living here for the rest of your life! You have no idea how happy that makes me." She smiled.

"Yeah, great to know that you want me out of the house." Oliver sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to Miley right now?" His mom suggested.

"Mom, I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same? Then I'd be even more miserable than before. And no matter how much you demand I go, I won't." Oliver warned.

"Fine. Oh, do you know where Ben is? I can't find him anywhere. I think he left. He said he wanted to go to see the vanilla lady. Do you know what that is?" His mom asked. Oliver's eyes widened as he realized where his brother was.

"I am so going to kill that kid!"

HMHMHM

Miley sighed and picked at the strings on her bed sheet. She'd been sitting there ever since she got up and got dressed. She couldn't help it; she was conflicted at the moment. On one hand, she wanted to believe that Oliver loved her back. But a little voice in her head kept making her wonder if maybe he said it in an attempt for more attention.

"Miles, there's an Oken here to see you." Her dad called. Miley's eyes widened and she began flattening her hair and straightening out her shirt.

"Oh, and it's not Oliver." Her father added. Miley stopped. Was her dad joking or not? Her door creaked open, and in ran little Ben Oken.

"Hi Miwey!" He smiled. He climbed onto her bed with her, even though she hadn't invited him.

"Um, hi Ben. What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Oh, I wanted to teww you something. I saw Owivew on TV wast night!" Ben smiled. He began jumping up and down on her bed.

"Oh, that's nice." Miley smiled, attempting not to comment on the subject.

"He said he woves Hannah Montana. I thought that wouwd upset Mommy. Back when Owivew was obsessed with Hannah she wouwd get weawy wowwied about him. But I don't wemembew a wot about it, because I was fouw then." Ben smiled.

"Yeah, you were." Miley agreed.

"Weww, Mommy wasn't upset about it. She even wooked happy. I didn't get that, because she nevew suppowted Owivew's feewings for Hannah." Ben told Miley. Ben didn't know Miley's secret, so he was expected to be confused about this.

"Well, I'm not sure why." Miley smiled.

"Miwey, do you wove Owivew?" Ben suddenly asked. He stopped jumping and looked at her intently.

"I…well, I…why do you want to know?" Miley asked, surprised at his question.

"Because Ovivew woves you. And I want you and Owivew to go out, not him and Hannah Montana. So if you wove him, you shouwd go out with him befowe Hannah does. So, do you wove him?" Ben asked again.

"Well, Ben, I think I—"

"Ben, what did I tell you about leaving the house without asking?" Oliver screamed, storming into the room. Miley's eyes widened as she realized who was in her bedroom.

"I was tawking to Miwey." Ben smiled, pointing to her. Oliver glanced at Miley, then quickly looked back at Ben.

"Well, we have to go." He insisted, dragging Ben out the door before Miley could even get a word in. She felt confused. If he loved her, why didn't he want to talk to her? She wasn't sure, but she did know one thing.

She was going to fix things with Oliver.

HMHMHM

Ever since Mike's declaration of love the previous night, Brian Winters had been on the lookout for either Hannah Montana or Mike Standley constantly. The world was craving to know how this love story was going to end.

Personally, Brian could care less about the stupid love life of Hannah Montana. In fact, the last way he would like to spend his Saturday was waiting in a news van for any news of a Hannah/Mike sighting. But that was exactly how he was spending it.

He had lookouts all around the Los Angeles area, just waiting for a sign of the teen stars. So far, all he'd gotten was the opinion of other stars on the matter. Some of them were nice, some of them were weird, and some were for the record books. Especially teen Hollywood's reactions.

They went as follows.

Mikayla: I'm very happy for Hannah. I think she and Mike would make a great couple. She's a great catch. And yes, I am comparing Hannah Montana to a fish. A blowfish to be exact.

Jake Ryan: Hannah and Mike will have a wonderful relationship. I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or anything. I am _not_ jealous. Why would I be jealous? Hannah and I never even went out. She can go and be happy with microphone boy for all I care.

Traci Van Horn: Hannah's friend is sooo cute. But not as cute as her ex, Jackson. Ooooh, he is smokin' hot. But still, that Mark guy is cute tooooooo. I think their relationship will be great. It'll last reeeeally long, maybe even a whole month!

Kevin Jonas: Um, I still want to know what Hannah's response is. I mean, everyone's saying they're such a cute couple, yet we don't even know if they're dating. Still, I think they'd be a good couple.

Lola Luftnangle: I have no comment on the current situation. Even though I'm Hannah's best friend, it's not like I know what she's thinking or feeling. All I know is that Mike really loves her and Hannah cares about Mike. Wait, does this count as commenting?

They were the only thing he had so far. And the viewers were eating them up. But he knew they'd eventually tire of watching celebrities comment on the subject and demand to know what was actually happening. He sighed. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the side of his van. He glanced through the tinted window. None other than Hannah Montana was standing outside.

"Turn the camera on, Steve." He commanded his cameraman. Steve did as he was told and turned it on.

"We're live in three, two, one." Steve whispered. The red light on the camera turned on, signaling that most likely the whole country was watching him at the current moment.

"Hello, this is Brian Winters. I have breaking news. After staying in hiding for the whole day, Hannah Montana is standing outside of my van. Let's see what she wants." Brian smiled. He opened the door and stepped out, facing the teen starlet.

"Hi, Brian." She smiled.

"Hey, Hannah. So, care to comment on what Mike revealed to the whole world last night?" Brian smiled, getting right to the point. He just wanted to get this over with and go home.

"Um, not yet." Hannah frowned.

"Oh, okay. Then why are you here?" Brian asked. Even if she didn't have anything juicy, a lot of people were watching. They were just happy to see Hannah. He knew very well some fans would be inspecting Hannah's appearance in an attempt to see how she was taking Mike's announcement. Hannah was smart to wear sunglasses, or else people would spend hours attempting to see hidden emotions in her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to tell you that I need a favor from you." Hannah smiled. Brian tightened his lips in a blatant attempt not to frown. That was what celebrities always wanted. 'Stop making fun of my boyfriend', 'Report on my new movie', and the ever-famous 'Stop saying I have a sex tape'.

"Sure, Hannah." He sighed. Hannah slipped a piece of paper into his hands. He opened it up. It read:

_Brian,_

_Don't read this out loud, or you won't get what you're looking for. Don't tell the cameras about what this note says, either. Just do what it says._

_If you want to find out what's going to happen with Mike and I, then show up with cameras at Ultraviolet, the restaurant, tonight at 7. You won't regret it. Don't tell anyone about this, not even your crew. If you do, then nothing will happen._

_-Hannah_

_P.S. Make up some dumb favor I'm asking you for. Just nothing embarrassing._

Brian looked up after reading it. Even though it would boost his ratings even more to read the note aloud, he knew that if he wanted to ultimately bring them up he had to do as she said. He folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket.

"Sure, Hannah, I can get you to meet Gwen Stefani." Brian smiled, making up the first thing that came to his head. Hannah didn't even look surprised at his excuse.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to meet her." Hannah smiled. She began to walk away, but Brian quickly remembered how his viewers would want to hear something about Mike and called out Hannah's name. She turned around and walked back over to him, her face looking a bit angry.

"Hannah, please give us a comment on Mike's announcement." He pleaded. Hannah looked angry, he would be too. She was giving him one of the biggest stories he could ask for and here he was, asking for more. He quickly lowered his microphone to prevent the people watching from hearing and whispered, "It's for the viewers." Hannah's lips tightened.

"To be honest, I haven't talked to Mike since Thursday. But I'm sure that when we do come around to talking, we'll discuss what he told you. But who knows when that will be." She smiled knowingly. Brian could have sworn he saw her wink from behind her glasses. She waltzed away and left Brian there, holding his mic.

"Well, there you have it folks. Hannah and Mike have not yet discussed their feelings for each other. Now the whole nation is left wondering what will happen to this teen couple. I'm Brian Winters and this is The Hollywood Scoop." He signed off.

He was officially tired of the pop divas, conceited rappers, and egotistical thespians.

Then again, those are what the viewers want to hear about. And what the viewers crave, Brian Winters reports on. That's how it worked.

HMHMHM

Miley sighed, bargaining with reporters was never easy. But it was a lot easier than bargaining with the paparazzi scum. At least reporters were a bit trustworthy. If she'd tried to pull what she did with Brian with a paparazzo, he'd write a story about how she was trying to bribe him.

Luckily, Brian Winters had either a good heart or a smart brain. If he had a good heart, he was keeping their agreement a secret because he wanted her to be happy. Which wasn't very probable, so he most likely just had a smart brain that knew catching Mike and Hannah together anywhere would boost his ratings.

Miley sighed and looked at her watch. It was 4:00 PM. That left her three hours until she was supposed to go to Ultraviolet. And when she got there, all she had to do was tell that reporter that she loved Oliver and BANG, her life was fixed. Or so she thought.

"Where should I take you, Miss Stewart." The driver asked. Miley pulled off her wig. She could go home and just wait around until she had to leave, or she could go to Lilly's house and fill her in on her plan.

"Take me to Lilly's house." Miley commanded. The driver nodded. After a few minutes, the limousine stopped outside of the Truscott household. Miley grabbed her stuff and climbed out of the car.

She knocked on the door, but got no response. She knocked again, but there still wasn't the slightest sound of anyone being home. She turned the handle, the house was unlocked. Carefully she tiptoed in.

The downstairs was entirely deserted, which led Miley to think that there was no one home. But she suddenly heard a thump come from the upstairs, so she headed up there. When she got to the second floor hallway, she froze and listened. For a moment it was silent, but then a quiet noise came from Lilly's bedroom.

Miley sneaked over and put her hand on the doorknob. She wondered if it was bad to just burst into Lilly's bedroom, but then again Lilly bursted into her house all the time. Miley closed her eyes and pushed the door, which surprisingly opened without making the slightest noise.

Miley's eyes immediately went to Lilly's bed, where Lilly and Jackson were in a heavy make out session. She involuntarily gagged, the sight was just too weird. To think of Lilly and Jackson, her tongue in his mouth and everything was just gross.

"Ew, ew, ewww!" She screamed. The moment she said it her hands flew to her mouth. But Lilly and Jackson didn't even seem to notice her, they just kept on lip locking. She walked over to them, but they still hadn't noticed her presence.

"Um, I don't know if you remember but the three of us had an agreement, and part of that was that you couldn't kiss in front of me. Now I hate to be a bother, but you're _kissing in front of me_!" Miley yelled. Once again, the two seemed oblivious to her yelling.

"Can you even hear me?" She asked, but once again got no response. She sighed and closed her eyes. A mental image of she and Oliver kissing like that popped into her head, but she quickly pushed it out.

"Uh, guys?" She said, waving her arms. Instead of stopping, though, she watched in horror as her best friend and brother's kissing got more intense. She finally decided she'd had enough and stormed in front of the pair. She pinched Lilly's arm as hard as she could, which caused her best friend to jump and snap out of her trancelike state.

"Oh my god!" Lilly screamed, causing Jackson to jump. They both were obviously surprised that Miley was there, even though she had made her presence quite clear.

"Hi." Miley smiled, giving the two a small wave.

"Um, hi? Miley, why are you here?" Jackson asked, his face turning bright red.

"Oh, I need to talk to Lilly. I'd say I needed to talk to you too, but we both know that you don't have the mental capacity to comprehend it." Miley insulted her brother.

"Hey, leave him alone." Lilly defended him in a quiet voice. Her face had gone way past red and was now a deep shade of crimson. Miley tried not to laugh at the look of the pair, but couldn't and burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing, haha, it's just that it looks like, haha, I'm talking to the, haha, tomato brigade, haha, or something!" Miley explained, her laugh making its way into her speech.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Jackson asked, obviously annoyed that his sister had interrupted his make out session with his girlfriend and was now insulting him. Miley stopped laughing and looked from Lilly to Jackson.

"Well, as you both know, Oliver admitted a certain thing to Brian Winters yesterday. And that certain thing was very big. Well I'm going to admit a very similar certain thing to the same person tonight at 7." Miley explained. Lilly's mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" She yelled. Surprisingly, she didn't sound happy like Miley had thought. She even sounded a bit frustrated.

"I thought you'd like my plan." Miley whispered. Lilly sighed and smacked her head.

"Do you know how hard it is to get Oliver to even watch The Hollywood Scoop? It will be so freaking hard. Especially now that he's all they talk about. It'll be nearly impossible to get him to watch it. In fact, I don't even think it can be done." Lilly complained.

"He doesn't have to watch it. But I need to say it, and that's that. It's just something I have to do." Miley sighed.

"How would it help you?" Jackson asked.

"It'll be like finally confirming the truth for good. Besides, I won't be able to do anything as Hannah without getting overanalyzed unless I clear the air on this whole thing." Miley explained.

"Okay. Then I guess we'll tag along." Lilly suggested happily.

"No, hang out with Oliver. He probably needs some company." Miley sighed. She walked out of the room. No matter what, she had to make sure she followed through with her plan.

HMHMHM

Lilly glanced at the clock on the wall of her living room. It was 6:50. Miley was going to be making her announcement soon. She sighed, she really wanted to watch it on TV. But Oliver and Jackson insisted on watching wrestling, so she was stuck on her couch while her boyfriend and best friend cheered on some guy called the 'Destroyer'.

Her doorbell rang. She looked at the two boys. Neither of them gave any inclination that they were going to get it. She sighed and walked to the door. She opened the door, only to be met by a face she didn't expect to see.

"Jake?" She whispered. She wasn't sure why it came out in such a hushed tone, but she was glad it did. If not Jackson and Oliver would of heard it. She stepped outside and closed the door. Jake was staring at his hands.

"Hi, Lilly. Is Miley here? I need to talk to her." Jake said, keeping his eyes glued to his hands. Lilly clenched her teeth. Just when things were about to get perfect, Jake waltzed back into the picture.

"No, she's at a Hannah thing. Why?" She asked.

"Um, I need to talk to her." He repeated. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but about what?"

"I need to tell her something." He whispered.

"For goodness sake, Jake, just tell me what it is you need to tell her!" Lilly groaned.

"Well, to be honest, I need to tell her that…that I'm still in love with her." Jake sighed. Lilly's mouth fell open. Of all the things she was expecting, that wasn't it.

"Jake, she doesn't feel the same way." Lilly told him. There was no way she was letting Jake freaking Ryan get in the way of Miley and Oliver's relationship. She'd worked too hard for that to happen.

"I know, she told me to grow up. But I did. And I love her. There's only one issue…" Jake trailed off. Lilly let out a long sigh. Here it came, Jake's dramatic news that would alter his previous words into something bad.

"What? You're cat died?" Lilly snapped. Jake shook his head solemnly.

"No, the problem is that I don't know how to tell her." Jake explained. Lilly rolled her eyes again. She was very well aware that Miley had a deep hatred for Jake and would never take him back, but she also knew very well that that wouldn't stop Jake.

"Too bad. She's announcing in ten minutes at Ultraviolet that she's in love with Oliver. After that, it'll be a short amount of time until they start going out." Lilly smiled. She could practically see Jake's heart crumbling.

"I…I have to stop her!" He suddenly growled. Lilly seemed surprised, she wasn't expecting this from Jake.

"Listen, you can't just prance into Miley's life like this. Just because you love her doesn't mean she feels the same way. She hates you, Jake. And she's letting everyone know that she loves Oliver." Lilly repeated.

"Not if I can help it." Jake hissed. Before Lilly could do anything, Jake ran off and dove into his limo. It sped off way above the speed limit. Lilly's eyes widened as she realized the possibilities of what could happen. She bolted back into her house, which caused Jackson and Oliver to look at her strangely.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked, worried about his girlfriend's panicked look.

"Oliver, you need to put on your Mike outfit and get to Ultraviolet _now_." Lilly demanded. Oliver looked at her like she just suggested he eat an entire bucket of mayonnaise.

"Why?" He asked, drawing out the word.

"Don't ask, just do it. Miley might be in danger. Whether physical, emotional, or social I'm not sure. I just know it's bad. Now _go_." Lilly insisted, pushing Oliver out of the door. Jackson looked at her worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. I accidentally let Jake Ryan on the loose."

HMHMHM

Brian sighed and checked his watch, it was 7:02. His crew stood behind him, waiting for the big surprise he said he had for them. He wondered the possibilities of Hannah not showing up. He'd done everything she said in not telling anyone about their plan.

He looked around at the pure ignorance of whoever designed the restaurant. Seeing that the name was Ultra_violet_, the decorators decided that purple would be the color of choice for everything. Dark purple walls, purple tables, purple chairs, purple floors, purple plates, and even some purple food. The waiters were all dressed head to toe in dark violet.

Which was very ignorant of the designers, mostly because 'ultraviolet' was used to describe a type of ray put off from the sun. A ray that was certainly not purple. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was whether or not Hannah Montana was actually coming.

His worries were soon washed away when he saw the starlet approaching him in all of her glittery glory. His crew quickly turned on all cameras.

"Hi, I'm Brian Winters and this is The Hollywood Scoop. I'm here with Hannah Montana, who has a juicy announcement for America." He smiled into the camera as Hannah stood next to him. He angled his microphone towards her.

"Well, I know you all have been wanting to know what's going on between Mike and I. We still haven't talked, but I do have an announcement concerning the matter." Hannah smiled. Brian nodded, happy she'd kept her promise.

"So, Hannah, what's this big news?" He asked eagerly. He could picture the thousands of teens calling their friends on their cell phones, telling them to turn on The Hollywood Scoop.

"Well, the truth is that—" Hannah was cut off by a blonde man running up and kissing her square on the mouth. The whole crowd of spectators let out a unanimous gasp. When the man pulled back, he revealed himself as none other than teen star Jake Ryan.

"Hannah and I are dating." He smiled. He paused for a moment, then added, "Sorry, Mike."

**OH MY GAWD, AM I TOTALLY EVIL OR WHAT? Don't worry, though. The next chapter is the last. But just a warning, it's not coming for another week or two. I'm sorry, but I'm going on a two week vacation and I won't have time to finish writing it. But if you're lucky maybe I'll finish and post the last chapter before I leave on Wednesday.**

**I don't know if you all care, but a funny thing happened recently. Well, I have a oneshot for Camp Rock that I wrote ages ago, much before the movie came out. Well, before the movie premiered the oneshot had about 10 reviews and I had about 3 new emails from FF. Well, two days after Camp Rock came out (today), the oneshot has 24 reviews and when I finally checked my email, I had (no joke!) 41 new messages from all of the alerting, favoriting, and reviewing of the oneshot.**

**Funny how dramatic the popularity of a story can go up after the movie it's based on actually premieres. LOL. Just thought you all would find that funny. Or not, I don't know. I thought it was. Then again, I laugh when my dad calls me an idiot, so I can't really tell.**

**Please review and forgive me for my terrible updating!**

**Oh, and just a question. I thought it was funny when Lilly said she didn't know if Miley was in physical, emotional, or social danger. Can you imagine that? Social danger? I thought that sounded really funny. But, once again, my sense of humor is kind of odd.**


	11. Too Hot to Handle

**Firstly, I apologize for my lack of updates. Secondly, the chapter title is totally random because I couldn't think of anything to name it. I guess it's referring to Jake and his hot temper. Please enjoy the last chapter of this story and thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 11

Too Hot to Handle

"Excuse me? You and Jake are dating?" Brian asked. Miley's eyes widened. Her brain was too in shock for her to comprehend completely what was going on.

"Um, uh, bye." Miley quickly answered. She roughly dragged Jake away and towards a secluded area. After her shock subsided, she was able to grasp what damage Jake had done. She was tired of him ruining her life all of the time.

"What is wrong with you?" Miley whispered.

"I love you, Miles, can't you see that?" Jake smiled.

"I don't care if you love me, Jake. I don't love you. I love someone else." Miley said angrily, poking the blonde actor in the chest.

"But I'm irresistible!" Jake smiled suggestively, running his hands down his sides in a move that ultimately made him look like a homosexual version of Britney Spears in her earlier years.

"Only to someone desperate." Miley muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. Listen, Jake, you're not irresistible." Miley sighed, running a hand through her blonde wig.

"I don't believe you. I think that you're just not admitting that you have strong feelings for me because you're afraid to get hurt." Jake accused her.

"Yeah, and I'm also an alien from Planet X." Miley laughed coldly.

"Oh my god! I'm dating an alien! That's so…awesome. I swear, I won't tell the press. Okay, I'll tell E! News, but no one else." Jake smiled. Miley's mouth fell open.

"Okay, we're not dating andI was being sarcastic." She explained.

"Whatever. You were just being scarcasmic because you're afraid to admit that you're in love with the irresistibly suave Jake Ryan." Jake smiled. Miley tried not to laugh at the fact that he said suave like 'sue-ave'.

"Firstly, it's _sarcastic_, not scarcasmic. Secondly, it's pronounced suave, not 'sue-ave'. Thirdly, calling yourself suave is practically an oxy moron." Miley corrected him.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Jake asked. Miley sighed; she was getting fed up with Jake's ignorance. First sarcastic, then suave, and now oxy moron.

"No, an oxy moron is a figure of speech that contradicts itself." Miley explained.

"Um, okay?"

"Listen, Jake, I don't know what was going through your head, but I'm sure that it was some sort of poorly thought out last minute plan when you decided to kiss me. But no matter what you say, I'm going to tell the reporters that we're not really dating." Miley sighed.

"Urgh, you're such a…axy boron!" Jake yelled, stomping his foot.

"You mean oxy moron."

"Stop calling me stupid!" Jake growled.

"Sweet niblets. Jake, did it ever cross your mind that when Oli—_Mike _told Brian he loved me that there might be a chance that I loved him back?" Miley asked.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you're in love with me." Jake smiled.

"For heaven's sake, Jake, I'm not in love with you!" Miley screamed. After saying it, she instantly regretted it. The whole restaurant heard her, including the bundle of reporters that had gathered at the entrance.

"Miley, what are you doing? My reputation can't take this kind of blow!" Jake reprimanded her, but not quiet enough to prevent the many reporters from hearing him. Miley was shocked. All that talk about how much he loved her, yet all he cared about was his dumb rep.

"Too bad. I'm leaving!" Miley huffed, speeding out of the restaurant. The second she left the premises, she was flocked by at least three dozen reporters.

"Miss Montana, please explain what is going on!"

"Hannah! Can you please tell us what's happening with your love life?"

"Hannah! America must know, do you prefer Jake or Mike?"

But Miley just ignored them all and got into her limo. She instructed her driver to take her home; she'd had enough drama for one night.

HMHMHM

Brian smiled happily. He had just gotten a call from his manager saying that their ratings were skyrocketing. While all of the other reporters followed Hannah out of the restaurant, he stayed there in hope of getting a word out of Jake.

The teen actor was currently leaning against a wall, talking quietly into his phone. Brian seized the opportunity and snuck behind a tree near him, camera and microphone in tow. He could hear little snippets of Jake's conversation and made sure the camera did as well.

"I don't care what you do, just fix this…I have an image to uphold, and this didn't help it…No, why?…Yes, I love her…What do you mean I don't know what love is?…I know, I'll get back together with Mikayla…Because it will fix my image, that's why."

Brian smiled, this was gold. Once this hit the air, the teen world would no longer swoon at the sight of Jake Ryan. After all, bringing down people's reputations was all a part of his job.

Brian snuck away from Jake. When they were a good distance away, he began suggesting to his cameraman that they finish for the night. But in the middle of his sentence, he was cut off by someone screaming.

"Don't do it, Jake!" They yelled. Brian looked at the entrance of the restaurant and saw Mike Standley standing at the entrance, looking out of breath. He silently signaled for his cameraman to go on air.

"What are you talking about?" Jake yelled from his side of the dining area.

"I'm talking about you trying to stop Hannah from saying what she has to say and hurting her physically, emotionally, or socially!" Mike answered, looking a bit angry. Brian turned to the camera and mouthed "Social danger?"

"Sorry, buddy, but that already happened." Someone called out.

"What?! You mean I'm too late? What did he do? I swear, when I get a hold of that little blonde sack of drama I will—"

"You'll what?" Jake asked, walking over to Mike and poking him in the chest. Mike rubbed the place where Jake's finger had jabbed him.

"I will have a serious talk with him!" Mike smiled, trying to calm the angry star.

"I know that's not what you were going to say. Tell me the truth, lover boy!" Jake yelled, pushing Mike.

HMHMHM

"…and then I left." Miley sighed, collapsing on Lilly's couch after her long-winded explanation. She had gone straight to her best friend's house instead of going home. She'd known Lilly would want the full story and hadn't felt like explaining it over the phone.

"Okay, so what about Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I sent him there to stop Jake. What did he do?" Lilly asked eagerly, as if this was some TV show instead of Miley's actual life.

"No, Oliver wasn't there. At least he wasn't when I was." Miley sighed.

"Hmm, let's turn on The Hollywood Scoop and see what's going on at Ultraviolet, then." Lilly suggested, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on. Miley groaned and walked to the kitchen, where she grabbed an apple. She wasn't in the mood for TV.

"Oh my _god_. Miley, come here." Lilly demanded, sounding utterly terrified. Miley rushed over. She saw Oliver and Jake face-to-face, Jake looking angry and Oliver looking scared.

"_I know that's not what you were going to say. Tell me the truth, lover boy!_" Jake yelled. And to Miley's surprise, he pushed Oliver so hard that Oliver stumbled back quite a few feet.

"Uh oh. Lilly, please tell me that you think Oliver can take him!" Miley asked, looking pleadingly at her best friend.

"I'd love to say yes, but Jake has Oliver beat. If you didn't recall, he's been training for his next movie for the past few weeks. And I hate to break it to you, but his movie is about boxing." Lilly said uneasily.

Miley looked nervously at the screen. Even though Oliver was relatively strong, he most likely didn't stand a chance against Jake's newly obtained boxing skills.

"Oh, Oliver, please don't try to fight him!"

HMHMHM

"Well, the truth is that I was going to…congratulate you on your new shoes!" Oliver lied, praying that Jake would buy it. He never really had been the smart one.

"Oh, thanks. I really like how they compliment the blue in my shirt and—wait a minute, these shoes aren't even new! Did you think I'd believe that?" Jake yelled, sounding even angrier.

"Well, I was hoping you would." Oliver smiled nervously. This earned him a loud yell from Jake and a fast punch swung in his direction. He quickly ducked to miss it, but no sooner collided with Jake's other fist. It hit him right in the stomach.

"Jake, can we please just talk this out?" Oliver begged. He looked around. Weren't restaurants supposed to have security? Wasn't there police or something on hand?

"It's time to start talking with our fists!" Jake grunted, hitting Oliver's face with a well-aimed punch. Oliver quickly sent a punch flying at Jake's jaw.

"You got a lucky shot. But your luck's all out, Sanders." Jake snarled. It suddenly occurred to Oliver that Jake was using lines from his new movie. Jake tackled Oliver to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Oliver could feel blood rushing out of his nose, and he began screaming for help.

"What do you even see in that little axy boron?" Jake asked, obviously referring to Miley. Oliver wasn't sure why or how what happened next did occur. All he knew was that in some sudden rush of bravery and anger, he pushed Jake off himself and began throwing punches at the egomaniac.

"Never call her that again!" He screamed as he continued his blows, even though he had no idea what an "axy boron" was. The next thing he knew, he was ripped off of Jake by a security guard, still thrashing at him. Jake looked to his left, saw something, and then ran off.

Oliver looked over at what had scared Jake. He saw Brian Winters with his camera aimed at him, a red light showing that he was live on air.

HMHMHM

Miley watched in horror as the show suddenly went to commercial. Oliver had looked at the camera and then it had gone straight for an ad for a cream for athlete's foot. Thousands of questions ran through her head, but she had no one to answer them.

"No! Come back on!" Lilly begged the remote, as if it could magically make the commercials stop and The Hollywood Scoop come back on.

"Do you think he's okay?" Miley asked anxiously. Her question made Lilly stop her begging and think.

"I don't know. His nose was bleeding pretty badly. But did you see him? He just suddenly jumped up and starting pounding Jake!" Lilly smiled, obviously proud of her best friend.

"It looked like Jake said something to him that made him mad." Miley noted.

"I'll check that out later. Ooh! It's back on!" Lilly smiled, pointing at the TV. But Miley wasn't interested anymore. It was just Brian talking about how brutal the fight was. They also showed a clip of Jake talking to his manager on the phone.

"I think I'm going to go home." Miley said absentmindedly, her mind still focused entirely on Oliver. She got up, grabbed her bag, and began her walk home. But somehow, she ended up walking to Oliver's house instead. There were no lights on, meaning no one was home.

She walked up to the front door and knocked, even though she knew no one would answer. She went into the back yard. Oliver had a tree near his window, one with a branch that reached out and almost touched it. On that branch was a swing, most likely put there for Ben. She sat down on it and continued worrying about Oliver.

She heard a car pull up. She quickly ran to the front of the house, where she saw Oliver getting out of a taxicab. His shirt was fairly bloody, but only on account of his previously gushing nose.

He didn't seem to notice her there and began walking towards his door. She wondered whether to show herself, but she decided that Oliver needed help. She rushed out in front of him.

"Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I saw you on TV." Miley blurted. Oliver's face turned slightly pink.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I probably hurt your image."

"Hurt my _image_? Oliver, I could care less about that. What I really want to know is if you're okay." Miley assured him, causing Oliver's face to become even redder.

"Oh, um, thanks. I think I have a black eye, but I'm not sure. Oh, and my nose was bleeding really badly. It stopped on the ride here. But it's really not that bad." Oliver explained. Miley nodded and helped him inside.

"So, why'd you two start fighting?" She asked as Oliver sat on his couch. She grabbed an ice pack from Oliver's freezer and handed it to him. He hesitantly placed it on his eye.

"Oh, well he caught me saying I was going to do something terrible to him, and then it sort of escaladed from there." Oliver explained. Miley nodded awkwardly and sat down next to him.

"So…" Miley began, but then she trailed off. She knew what she should do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do. She also knew very well how Oliver would react to what she wanted to do. So why couldn't she bring herself to do it?

"So what?" Oliver asked.

"So we have some talking we need to do." She sighed, looking at her fingernails with great interest.

"Okay."

"About the stuff you and I are, um, feeling."

"Mmhmm. This conversation has been postponed a long time. It's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, we both know, uh, how the other feels, but yet we haven't done anything about it. It's kind of…" Oliver trailed off, realizing how awkward that sentence was.

"Yeah. So, let's get this over with. I know you, uh, love me because you told that to Brian Winters. You know, um, that I love you because my book of guys was in the school newspaper." Miley recounted.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Oliver winced.

"Sorry about what?" Miley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, about your book being in the newspaper." Oliver explained. Miley looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you be sorry about something you didn't have control over?" She asked.

"Um, well, I kind of gave it to Jimmy because I thought it was about what books you liked." Oliver said hesitantly. Miley mouth fell open.

"I am still getting calls from angry guys about what I wrote about them!" Miley yelled, looking uncharacteristically angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Oliver defended himself. Miley closed her eyes and took a very deep breath.

"It's okay. It was an accident of some sorts. But we're not talking about that right now, we're talking about, uh, _us_." Miley said, turning the conversation back to its original topic.

"So, since we're talking about feelings and stuff, I guess it would be fitting to say that I am in love with you." Oliver said sheepishly, staring at his shoes.

"And it'd be fitting for me to say that I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you too." Miley agreed. For some reason, this wasn't how she had imagined this moment to be going. Mainly, she was expecting it to be a lot more romantic. The way they were talking made it almost seem like a casual topic.

"Uh, why does this seem awkward?" She asked, voicing her thoughts. It wasn't that her feelings had changed at all; it was just that the conversation felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I guess because we're talking like this is some normal heart to heart, not a really, really important heart to heart." Oliver explained.

"Well maybe we should treat it like it's a really, really important heart to heart, then." Miley suggested. Oliver nodded. He grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Miley. I love you. And not like that best friend love that you and I have for Lilly. I mean like serious love." Oliver smiled.

"You rehearsed that line, didn't you?" Miley asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Only a few times." Oliver confessed.

"Typical Oliver, that's what I love about you. Oh, and I love you with that serious love too." Miley quickly added. Oliver's smile grew bigger.

"So…now what?" He asked.

"You goof; you're supposed to kiss me! Gosh, watch a chic flick for once." Miley sighed.

"Fine, you want me to go cliché? You complete me, Miley." Oliver smiled. He began to lean in. Miley took in a breath, this was it. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Her stomach flipped. She didn't know kissing Oliver could ever feel so…perfect. After what seemed like a long time, Oliver pulled away.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You had me at hello." Miley giggled.

HMHMHM

Abby Geller was an average teenager.

She loved the Jonas Brothers, idolized Mikayla, and practically worshipped the ground Hannah Montana walked on. So when the whole drama of the 'Mannah' couple came out, she, as every other teen did, flipped out.

She went online and watched every video of Hannah and Mike together that she could find. She searched for pictures of them, videos of them, and even clues of Hannah's feelings in her songs.

Her best friend, Allison, was just as excited.

They both tore down their pictures of Jake Ryan after watching what happened on The Hollywood Scoop and replaced those pictures with ones of Mike. They joined the official 'Mannah' fan club, a membership that included a free T-shirt with a picture of Mike and Hannah on it.

So when they found out that Hannah, after staying incognito for a whole week, was going to be at the Teenie awards, they flipped out. Who was she going with? Jake? Mike? Lola? Who was she dating? Would she answer any questions?

They were so excited that they made sure to tape The Hollywood Scoop that night, which was covering the entire event. That led to where they were, Abby on the couch and Allison making popcorn.

As Abby watched, she searched for any glimpse of Hannah and who she might be there with. But she came to no prevail; Brian was just interviewing Brad Pitt about his new movie.

"Hey, Ab, do you want Movie Theater Butter or Regular?" Allison asked.

"Movie Theater." Abby called, turning around to tell her best friend. When she turned back around, she screamed on the top of her lungs, causing Allison to spill the popcorn.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked from the other room, trying to clean up the kernels.

"Hannah! She's there!" Abby squealed. Allison quickly shoved the popcorn in the microwave and sprinted over to the couch. Unfortunately, Hannah was no longer on the screen. She looked over at her best friend, whose smile went from ear to ear.

"Who is she with?" Allison asked desperately.

"Mike!" Abby told her. This resulted in the two friends squealing and screaming a bit more. They stopped, however, when Hannah and Mike approached Brian.

"Look! They're holding hands!" Allison frantically pointed out. And it was true; Hannah's hand was intertwined with Mike's.

"_Hannah, Mike, great to see you two. Now, it may just be me, but you two look like you might be dating._" Brian pointed out.

"_It does look like that, doesn't it?_" Hannah smiled.

"Just get on with it, Hannah! Tell us if you and Mike are a thing or not!" Abby groaned.

"_So, are you and Mike a thing? Or are you still friends?_" Brian asked. Abby and Allison held their breaths, their eyes glued to the television in anticipation of Hannah's answer.

"_I guess we should be fair and tell you guys. Yes, it's true, Mike and I are dating._" Hannah confessed to Brian. Brian began saying something else, but his words were drowned out by the screaming of the two giddy teens.

HMHMHM

"Beaten again, Oliver." Lilly smiled, waving a basketball in front of his face. After three games against Lilly, he had lost every single one. He sighed and handed her twenty dollars.

"Come on, Lilly. I was planning on paying for Miley and I's date with that. Now how are we going to see a movie?" He groaned. Lilly pocketed the money and shrugged.

"I don't know. Find something else to do. But I can tell you that now Jackson and I are going to the movies." Lilly smiled, taking out the money once again and waving it in front of Oliver's face.

"Yeah, as if Jackson would ever let you pay for a date." Oliver laughed.

"Pay for a date? Please, this is paying for a Super Popcorn. That's one point eight gallons of buttery goodness!" Lilly smiled. Oliver sighed and wondered briefly why he had even decided to come over Lilly's house in the first place.

"Oh, yeah, Miley's inside if you were looking for her." Lilly mentioned. Oh right, that was why. Lilly quickly took out her cell phone, probably to text Jackson about the change in date plans. Oliver walked inside. Miley was sitting in Lilly's kitchen, writing in a notebook.

"Watcha doing?" He asked, sliding into the seat next to her. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss hello.

"Writing in MSBG." She answered. Oliver mentally kicked himself; he had forgotten that he'd given her back the book a few days before.

"About who?" He asked curiously, leaning closer to her to try to see what she was writing. Miley pulled the book away from him and continued writing.

"You'll get to see when I'm done." She sighed. Oliver groaned impatiently and began drumming his fingers against the table. He subconsciously began playing "One in a Million".

"Okay, I'm done." Miley smile. She handed Oliver the notebook, opened to the page where she had been writing. Oliver looked at what it said.

-

Oliver Oken

Looks – Long (ish) brown hair, really (even though this won't sound masculine) pretty brown eyes, normal sized muscles (even though he thinks they're bigger),

Age – 15 and loving it. Well, I hope he's loving it!

Occupation (if he has one) – Being awesome. He just doesn't get paid for that.

Personality – Oh gosh, where to start? He's totally funny, but not in an overdone sort of way. He's really caring too. And sweet. And surprising. And a tad overprotective, but I like that. And he's also such a donut.

Relationship Status – My wonderful and caring boyfriend, whom I love!

Biggest Secret – Hmm, it's probably the same as last time. You know, about the dress and the heels and the kiss. Wait, that's not a secret anymore. Hmm, probably that he watched the movie Becoming Jane with me and cried his eyes out.

Major Faults – This is hard. Uh…he's always hungry. Wait, no. I don't consider that a fault exactly. Oh! I can't chew gum around him. That is the only major fault. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

-

Oliver put down the book and looked over at Miley, who was looking around the room, her face a slightly pink. He silently slid the book in front of her to let her know that he was finished reading. She looked over at him slowly, seeming almost scared.

"Did you like it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I was relieved, too. I thought it was going to say like," Oliver raised his voice a few octaves, "Ugh, that Oliver is so annoying. I don't know why in the world I'm dating him. I'm going to break up with him right now."

"That's creepy, because that's what I originally had written!" Miley grinned. Oliver's expression turned to one of sheer horror.

"What?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm kidding, Oliver. You're such a donut." Miley giggled. Oliver immediately relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that. For a second I thought you were going to break up with me!" Oliver requested, causing Miley to giggle even more.

"Okay, one, I'd never break up with you. Two, if I did break up with you I'd be attacked by like a dozen 'Mannah' fans. And three, you shouldn't be so gullible. It'll get you into trouble one day." Miley ensured him.

"Whatever. We can't go to the movies tonight. Lilly won all of my money in a bet." Oliver sighed. Miley shook her head amusedly.

"That's okay; we can just watch a movie at my house. It's no big. Besides, in a movie theater, I'd be uncomfortable doing this." Miley smiled, leaning in and kissing Oliver right on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

**I don't kow if I like how this turned out. But I sort of thought that I've made you all wait long enough and that I should just post it. Now, there are a few YAY!'s you should know about. Here they are.**

**YAY! I have over 100 reviews! (This is an old YAY!)**

**YAY! There's probably going to be a sequel to this story! There is a clue in this chapter about an event that happens some time in the sequel. If you guess what the clue is I will tell you the real clue.**

**YAY! Everything between me and "Mitchell" worked out. Oh, don't you remember like six chapters back when I was complaining about some soap opera-ish situation with him? Well, everything is fine and I am happy to say that "Mitchell" and I are dating. Oh, and I will tell you that his name is actually Zack. But, sadly, the story about the situation will not make it onto the site.**

**YAY! The last chapter got over 20 reviews! That's big for me, you guys. Back when this first started I would only get like five a chapter.**

**Um, I'm not sure what else to say. I would like to thank you all for reading this and I hope you all come back to read the sequel. When I get up to posting it, that is. And I have a few other mulitchap stories I plan on posting, so keep on the lookout for those. Oh, and I apologize for this ridiculously long A/N, but in my defense it _is _the end of my story. Well, technically with the strong possibility of a sequel (I'm already working on the first chapter) the story isn't _really _over, but oh well.**

**Adios, my friends. Please review and make me happy! Oh, and new poll on my profile regarding a sequel!**


End file.
